Siblings of Prophecy Season IV
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to Siblings of Prophecy Season III. AU Season IV of Merlin. A year after the immortal army attack, Arthur's Uncle comes to Camelot. A new enemy arises and soon Merlin and Mira-Liana find themselves meeting their destiny. Merlin/Gwen Arthur/OC R&R!
1. The Darkest Hour Part One

Siblings of Prophecy Season IV

The Darkest Hour Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

It had been over a year since the end of Agravain's reign of terror. With Uther still badly shaken from Agravain's betrayal, he was deemed unfit to rule and for the time being, Arthur and Mira-Liana had been reigning in his stead.

Though the people had accepted the Knights of the Round Table and the temporary rule of Arthur and Mira-Liana, and although things had been somewhat peaceful, there was still a bit of unrest as everything had been _too _quiet.

Cenred had been strangely silent, Agravain had yet to be found and nor was there any sign of Morgause, but there was still a watch out for them.

Despite the fact that Camelot was in the midst of preparation for a celebration—decorations were hung, the cook and her kitchen boys were working on a succulent feast, and Arthur was working on a speech he was to give. It certainly brought about smiles on everyone's faces and lifted their spirits to the point where Merlin caught Gwaine and Percival sneaking some of the cook's roasted chicken out of the kitchen through a grate in the ceiling with a bit of rope and a hook and Merlin, though he wouldn't admit it, helped them take it—the quietness was about to end.

At that moment, the Knights of the Round Table were following a man dressed completely in black with a black hood, dragging a handcart across one of the more distant parts of the kingdom.

"Halt!" cried Leon, to the man. "Stay where you are." He and the other Knights got off their horses and walked over to the hooded man, who had halted in his tracks. "Where're you headed?"

"To the seas of Meridor," said the hooded man, keeping his back to the knights.

"What's in the cart?" demanded Leon. "Who are you?"

"Forgotten me already, have you, Sir Leon?" said the hooded man. He turned to face them and pulled back his hood, revealing the face of Agravain.

"Agravain," gasped Leon.

Quickly, the Knights drew their blades, only be rendered unconscious when Agravain blasted them with his magic.

Quite satisfied, Agravain turned back to the cart and pulled back the blanket, revealing Morgause. Once she had been beautiful, powerful and feisty. Now, she had lost much of her looks and power, and was a weak as a kitten. And she grew weaker by the day.

"Are you all right, Mother?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you, my son," said Morgause, as she gently squeezed his hand. "But we must hurry. Night is nearly upon us and we still have far to go."

Agravain nodded and after ensuring his mother was comfortable, resumed their journey.

When they arrived at their destination, Agravain carefully took his ill mother into his arms and carried her. "We're almost there, Mother. We're almost at the Isle of the Blessed."

"Excellent, son," said Morgause, smiling as she rested her head against his shoulders.

Agravaine conjured a boat and then magically made it take them to the Isle, where their plans would take wing.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur had just received a letter from someone he hadn't heard from in several months and he had mixed feelings regarding the letter. He called a private family meeting shortly after receiving the letter.

"Arthur, you look like you've swallowed a lemon whole. What's bothering you?" asked Merlin.

Arthur sighed. "I just received word from my uncle Gaheris. He's coming to stay in Camelot for a while and will be here for the feast tonight. He says he hopes to be of assistance during 'these trying times.'"

"Gaheris? Are you quite certain?" said Gaius, looking concerned. (A/N: Sorry if this displeases or confuses anyone, but I had to come up with another character for the role of Arthur's uncle because I wrote out Agravain as Morgause's son _before _I found out Agravain was Arthur's uncle on the show. And his time of arrival's been changed.)

Arthur nodded as he grimaced.

Though Gaheris was a respected member of the court, a friend of Uther's and Arthur had looked up to him as a child, Gaheris was not that well-liked as he was something a strict, stuck-up old goat and had little love for commoners.

"What's so troubling about your uncle?" asked Mira-Liana.

"My uncle, Gaheris Du Boir, though a good man, can be quite strict when it comes to proper decorum," said Arthur.

At the mention of his surname, Merlin and Mira-Liana's eyes widened. The last time they'd encountered a member of the Du Boir family, Tristan had been a wrath conjured by magic to take vengeance upon Uther for the death of Arthur's mother.

"He's not like Tristan, is he?" asked Merlin.

Arthur shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I've only had infrequent contact with him over the past few years and I haven't seen him since I was fifteen."

"So, he will most likely disapprove of Merlin and I once he finds out we're not of noble blood," guessed Mira-Liana, sighing.

"You've been ruling in Uther's stead for a year now. Why would he come now of all times?" asked Merlin, frowning.

"He promised my mother he'd be there for me. Perhaps he feels a sense of duty or something," said Arthur.

"Perhaps," said Mira-Liana, but she was skeptical as it seemed a tad suspicious. "How much does he know about us?"

"Not much from me, that much I know. The last I heard from him was before my coming-of-age and since he tends to travel a lot, I had no way to reach him when it came time to announce our wedding," said Arthur. "However, I'll tell you one thing, he may be family, but until he proves to be worthy, I'm not telling him of our secrets."

There was little more they could do and they couldn't come up with a legitimate excuse to refuse Gaheris's arrival, so they would just have to endure it and if it came to it, find a good enough reason to remove him from Camelot.

Gaheris arrived shortly afterward. He was middle-aged, dark-haired and quite well-off judging from his appearance. He embraced Arthur upon arrival.

"Arthur, it is splendid to see you," said Gaheris, smiling. "You've grown into a fine man, I daresay."

"Thank you, Uncle," said Arthur, returning the embrace. "It's wonderful to see you too. May I introduce my wife, Mira-Liana and my Chief Advisor?"

Gaheris kissed Mira-Liana's hand and shook Merlin's hand. "I am honored to meet you both. Word's recently reached me of your astounding actions here in Camelot. Tell me, from which kingdom and noble family do you hail from? Perhaps I've heard of them."

"We're from Elador. It's on the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom," said Mira-Liana.

Gaheris's smile faded. "Oh, I see." There was hint of sneer in his voice and disapproval in his eyes.

"Before you say a word, my father gave his full permission and blessing to my decisions long before Agravain's betrayal. Ana and Merlin have proven to be nothing but a blessing for this kingdom since they became part of the family. You'll show them the respect they deserve," said Arthur, firmly, as Gaheris opened his mouth to speak. "Now, if you'll just follow us, I've had your room prepared and I trust you'll want to rest before the feast tonight. You've had a long journey, no doubt."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Gaheris.

_I don't like him,_ said Merlin.

_Neither do I_, said Mira-Liana, in agreement.

XXX

Meanwhile, Uther was in his chambers, sitting quietly alone in the dark. He was a pitiful sight as he was far from the mighty man he'd once been, both in spirit and appearance. He was broken and showed no sign of recovery.

Morgana entered his chambers and looked sympathetically upon him. Despite refusing to recognize him as her father, Morgana felt some compassion and pity towards her guardian and had been caring for him for the past twelve months, with great love and gentleness.

"Uther, you've not eaten and it's dark as a cave in here." She lit some candles, brightening up the room, before placing her hand on his cheek, which made him look at her and smile the tiniest bit. "We're all worried about you. Arthur, especially. You should come to the feast tonight."

Uther just shook his head, which made Morgana sigh.

"As you wish, my lord," she said. She covered him with a warm blanket before picking up his tray of uneaten food and leaving the chambers. She met with Gaius, who looked as concerned as she was.

"Has there been any change?" asked Gaius.

Morgana shook her head. "None." She sighed again. "Sometimes I wonder if I am to blame for this. Perhaps, I shouldn't have told him how I felt about him as my birth father."

"You are not to blame," he assured her. "If anything, you're helping him and giving him peace."

"That may be, but it's been a year since Agravain betrayed him," said Morgana.

"Agravain was one of his closest friends and almost like family to him. A man's heart is easily broken and difficult to mend," said Gaius. "Will he be joining us for the feast tonight?"

"No, I already asked and he just shook his head," said Morgana. "If I weren't obligated to attend tonight, I'd stay with him tonight."

Gaius squeezed her shoulder. "Arthur will understand. I'll speak with him. He'll understand. You're very good to Uther, Morgana."

"I do it for everyone," said Morgana. "And while I still find it difficult to fully forgive him, part of me still remembers the kindness he showed me all those years. He didn't have to take me in after my parents died, but he still did and despite it all, I still care about him."

Gaius nodded.

XXX

Later that day, the Knights of the Round Table returned to Camelot to report of their findings in the council chambers.

"Sir Leon, we're glad to see you've returned safely," said Mira-Liana, when they arrived.

"As are we, milady," said Leon. "I only wish the news we bring was good."

"And what news have you brought us?" asked Arthur.

"The reports we received were true. We caught up with Agravain on the plains of Denara," said Leon.

"Was he alone?" asked Merlin.

"No, there was someone else with him. We believe it to be Morgause, but we can't be sure. We didn't get a chance to see who was in the cart," said Elyan.

"To the seas of Meridor," said Leon.

Merlin and Mira-Liana tensed. They knew exactly where Agravain was going. They knew all too well.

"He's going to the Isle of the Blessed," said Mira-Liana, quietly.

A chill settled on everyone's spines. For those who knew, the Isle of the Blessed was anything but. It was on that Isle that the Cup of Life had once resided, where the antidote for the Questing Beast's bite had come from and where Nimueh had been killed.

"Shall I have some patrols sent out?" asked Gaheris. He had been briefed on recent events by one of the guards.

"Yes, that would be helpful. They'll be sent out at first light," said Arthur.

"As you wish, my lord," said Gaheris.

"Sire, milady, you should know that Agravain's powers have grown," said Leon. "He killed two of our men in the confrontation."

Arthur looked saddened as he bowed his head for a brief moment in grief. "We'll have a funeral for them in the morning and have compensations sent to their families. Keep us informed of any developments."

"Yes, sire," said Leon.

And with that, the Knights left them alone in the council chambers.

"This doesn't make any sense. We have no word from those two or Cenred for a year, and now suddenly they're headed for the Isle. Why now?" asked Arthur.

"He couldn't stay hidden forever," said Gaheris. "Today, tomorrow, what does it matter?"

"It's his destination that worries us," said Mira-Liana, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. "The Isle of the Blessed is dangerous. Little good comes from that forsaken place."

"Whatever is it they're planning, it's nothing good," said Merlin. "We'd best keep our guard up."

"While I agree with keeping our guard up, you mustn't live in fear," said Gaheris. "Camelot's strong. If Agravain were to attack, we'd be prepared for him."

_That may be, but Merlin, do me a favor and ask Kilgarrah to keep watch, _said Mira-Liana. _I'll have Mordred contact the druids and ask them to notify us of anything they might find._

_Sure. Sounds like a plan,_ said Merlin.

"Thank you for your advice, Uncle. Your help's appreciated," said Arthur.

Gaheris nodded. "Think nothing of it. You're family and I made a promise to your mother to be there for you. It's the least I can do. I'm just sorry that part of our family has betrayed us like this."

"They are not family," said Mira-Liana, sharply.

Gaheris frowned in confusion. "But surely—"

"Uncle, there's a lot you don't know about us," interrupted Arthur. "Things have changed since you were last here. I've learned that family is not just blood. It's love, friendship, and loyalty. Neither Morgause nor Agravaine showed any of that to us. They are not family and I'll not hear of them addressed as such again. Is that understood?"

Gaheris nodded. "Yes, of course."

They left the hall, but the worrying feelings wouldn't leave.

_Arthur, Gaheris worries me. Should we keep a watch on him? _asked Mira-Liana.

_If it'll ease your mind, I'll arrange it, _said Arthur, as he held her hand.

_Don't worry, Mir, everything will be all right, _said Merlin.

XXX

The feast that night was a wonderful affair of fine food, music, and laughter. It lifted up everyone's sprits and was greatly enjoyed by everyone. But no one knew of what was happening elsewherere at that very moment.

All fell silent when it came time for Arthur's speech. He stood and held up his silver goblet. "Samhain, it's the time of the year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It's a time to remember those we have lost. We celebrate their passing."

_Agravain and Morgause made their way to the Isle of the Blessed and upon their arrival on the shores of the Isle, Agravain carried Morgause out of the boat and up to an altar, deep within the Isle._

"_Samhain is almost upon us," said Morgause. "We must hurry."_

_Agravain swallowed painfully as his fear startled to overwhelm him. "Mother, I can't do this."_

_Morgause stroked his cheek. "Son, remember what I told you. This is the only way. What you are about to do, will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong and remember." After he placed her on the altar, she handed him a dagger. "Do not be scared."_

"_Mother, it doesn't have to be this way. If we were to seek out the Cup of Life—"_

"_The Cup of Life is lost to us, hidden by magic more powerful than us," interrupted Morgause. "And I'll not take the chance that your life would be the one taken in payment for the saving of mine."_

_Tears came to his eyes. "But Mother—!"_

"_Agravain, listen to me!" she interrupted. Then her tone became soft. "I do not have long for this world. Everyone has their time and mine has come. But know this: you are the greatest blessing of my life. I love you and I have always been proud of you."_

"_And I you, Mother," said Agravain, as a tear slid down his cheek. _

"_Grant me this one final request, my son," she begged._

_Taking a deep breath, Agravain nodded and began chanting before plunging the dagger into Morgause's heart, and in doing so, tore the veil between the two worlds and unleashed the Dorocha. The Gatekeeper warned him that two individuals called "Emrys and Emrysa," would be his destiny and his doom._

Arthur raised his goblet high. "To my father, King Uther Pendragon!"

Everyone rose up and held up their goblets. "To the King!" they said.

Suddenly, Mira-Liana and Merlin grew weak and dizzy as time seemed to come to a slow.

_Merlin, what's happening? _asked Mira-Liana.

_I don't know. I—oh, my word! _gasped Merlin.

To their shock and horror, they saw an old woman dressed in a hooded black dress carrying a staff in the center of the room.

"Emrys, Emrysa…" she whispered. "Emrys, Emrysa…"

Then, just as quickly, time resumed its normal pace and then the twins collapsed.

"Merlin, Ana!" cried Arthur, as he and Lancelot ran over to them.

They were pale as milk, cold to the touch, shaking and unresponsive to Arthur's frantic attempts to wake them.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Arthur, worriedly.

"I don't know, but we'd better get them to Gaius's chambers immediately," said Lancelot.

Arthur carried Mira-Liana while Lancelot carried Merlin to Gaius's chambers.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana were laid upon the beds in Gaius's chambers. Mordred, the adopted son of Frik and Morgana, and Gaius's apprentice, looked just as worried as the other men were. Gwen, who'd followed them, looked worried as well.

"What happened to them?" asked Mordred.

"We don't know," said Gwen, biting her lip.

"I've never felt anyone so cold before," said Arthur, as he rubbed Mira-Liana's hand. "Are they going be all right?"

"I need hawthorn to improve the blood flow and lots of blankets to keep them warm," said Gaius.

"I'll get the blankets," said Lancelot.

"I'll get the hawthorn," said Mordred.

"I'll watch them," said Arthur, trying not to show how scared he felt.

Hours later, Merlin and Mira-Liana finally awoke, much everyone's relief. By that point, everyone had come to check on their favorite blue-eyed twins.

They were immediately met by frantic hugs and concerned looks. They found themselves sitting on the bed, with a blanket or two wrapped around their shivering forms as they held each other's hands.

"Are you two all right? What happened?" asked Morgana.

"We don't know," confessed Merlin. "One minute, everything was fine and the next, time slowed down and we felt horrible, like we were sick."

"Then we saw this old woman standing in the center of the room, speaking to us," said Mira-Liana, as she squeezed Merlin's hand. "When she spoke, it sounded as though she came from the depths of the earth. Her eyes were the saddest we've ever seen."

"Who is she?" asked Merlin.

Frik looked concerned. "I believe you saw Cailleach," he said. "Legend says she's the Gatekeeper to the Spirit World. If she appeared at the stroke of midnight on Samhain, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest, then this is not a coincidence."

"Meaning Agravain and Morgause have wrought something terrible on the Isle," said Mira-Liana. "But why were Merlin and I the only ones who could see her?"

"You possess great power, greater than many practitioners and you're the only son and daughter of Balinor," said Gaius. "For some gifted, such visions are not uncommon."

"But it wasn't a vision," said Merlin. "She knew who we were. She called us Emrys and Emrysa."

This added to their worries. If Agravain and Morgause had indeed torn the veil between the two worlds, then heaven help them all.

XXX

The next morning, trouble quickly arose as Arthur and Mira-Liana were summoned the council chambers on a matter of urgency. A young girl's village was attacked and she was the only survivor. What exactly had attacked her village remained unknown for the moment. The poor girl was crying her eyes out and looked devastated, despite being comforted by Gaius.

Knowing the pain of losing someone he cared about and being a father, Arthur approached the girl with great kindness and compassion.

"What's your name?" he asked, gently.

"Drea, sire," she said.

"Drea, I'm Arthur and this is my wife, Mira-Liana," he said, softly as he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't be frightened. Tell us what happened."

Drea looked like she would start crying again. "My mother…my father…my little sister, they're all gone. They…" she burst into tears again.

Mira-Liana approached her. "Here, dry your eyes," she said, handing her a handkerchief, which Drea used as Mira-Liana rubbed circles on her back. "It's all right. Just take a deep breath and slowly tell us what happened."

"Thank-you, Your Majesty," said Drea, as she wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath. "It was no one, just shapes. They had no faces. It was strange. They were there, but they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but they must've been. I could hear the people screaming and there was only silence. They were all gone before I could help them." Fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Shh, it's all right, it's not your fault," murmured Arthur. "You're not to blame."

"Gaius, do what you can for Drea. See to it that she's given a bed for the night. See if you can find her some new accommodations and work. If there's a problem, come to me," said Mira-Liana.

"Yes, of course," said Gaius, as he led Drea out of the council chambers.

"Where is this village?" asked Arthur, when Drea had gone.

"Howden, to the east of the White Mountain. About half a day's ride," said Merlin.

"All right. Prepare the men. We'll leave at once. Are you and Ana fit to ride?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, but even if we weren't, we'd still come with you," said Mira-Liana.

This brought a smile to Arthur's face.

Arthur, Merlin, Mira-Liana and the Knights of Camelot rode off as soon they had the chance.

When they arrived at Howden, several hours later, there was a great deal of fog and it all seemed quiet, _too _quiet. Everyone was edgy, especially Merlin and Mira-Liana.

The village, despite the attack, was still standing. There were signs that something had indeed occurred there—upturned wagons, carts and baskets of food, a few animals let out of their pens, and there was no sign of another living soul in that village. It was only a few moments after they split up to spread out the search, when Elyan called out, "Here!"

They ran inside one of the houses and found Elyan kneeling by a middle-aged man and woman who appeared to have been frozen and frightened to death.

"Good heavens," said Mira-Liana. She covered them with a blanket she found in the house to pay respects.

"What killed them?" asked Arthur. "Magic?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. It feels like it did before at the feast."

"So, we're literally chasing shadows," said Gwaine.

Arthur looked concerned. "Keep moving and I want someone to stay with Merlin and Ana at all times."

Everyone agreed, and after lighting some torches, they went off.

They hadn't gone far when something caught Merlin and Mira-Liana's attention. A shared glance between them made them decide to slip away for a moment and enter one of the houses. It was empty, except for a bit of furniture and hay. They were both terrified, but try to quell each other's fears by holding each other's hand. Aside from one incident with a chicken, it was quiet.

Suddenly, a noise startled.

_Merlin, did you hear that? _asked Mira-Liana.

_Yeah, I think we'd better investigate, _said Merlin.

Quickly, they ran out into the darkness. When they found nothing, they created a magical light in their free hands, only to find it worrying when the spell did not last.

_Something's wrong. That's one of the easiest spells we know. It should've lasted longer than a few seconds_, said Mira-Liana.

_It might have something to do with what's happened_, said Merlin. His ears perked up when the screaming was heard again. _There it is again._

_But where's it coming from? _asked Mira-Liana. It seemed like the screaming was coming from all around them.

But before they could react, the screaming intensified and then suddenly, a white spectral form appeared and came after them. Their spell proved to be useless, but the specter vanished when Lancelot appeared and swung his torch at the figure, just as Arthur and the other men arrived.

"What happened?" asked Lancelot.

"We were attacked. Some kind of ghost came after us. It fled when it saw the light of Lancelot's torch," said Merlin.

"Get the horses," ordered Arthur, to Leon. "We need to leave immediately."

"Arthur, it's not something we can chase or kill," said Mira-Liana. "Our magic didn't work. Whatever this thing is, it is no friend of ours."

XXX

Camelot was in chaos when they arrived.

The spirits were attacking. Dozens had already been killed, there was terror and the screaming had yet to cease. Though there were some magically protected shelters, there was not enough for everyone and the attack quickly weighed heavily on their hearts.

Merlin and Mira-Liana found Gaius and Mordred in one of the lower chambers, tending to one of the dead.

"Gaius," said Merlin.

Gaius and Mordred looked up from their work and looked relieved to see them. "Merlin, Mira! You saw them?"

They nodded.

"Would you help us for a few moments?" asked Mordred.

"Yes, of course," said Mira-Liana.

They set to work, talking as they did so.

"Our magic is useless against them," said Merlin. "We tried, but nothing we did worked. We've never felt so powerless in our lives."

"Something deep inside, and when it came for us, we felt this emptiness. We couldn't breathe," said Mira-Liana, as tears pooled in her eyes. "We're scared."

Mordred and Gaius hugged them tight for comfort.

"It's all right, you two," said Gaius. "It's not your fault."

"You're not alone in this. You two have always looked after us and this kingdom. Let us look after you now," said Mordred. "We're family and family stays together. It'll be all right."

This brought a small smile to their faces.

It was a huge comfort knowing they had their loved ones behind them. What would they do without their family?

XXX

When morning came, the news was not good.

Over fifty people had been killed, their weapons were useless against the spectral beings, and the light of fire only repelled them. Arthur ordered extra patrols, a curfew and for any fuel source to be preserved and used after nightfall to repel the beings.

Gaius was able to identify them as the Dorocha, spirits of the dead. The High Priests and Priestesses of the Old Religion would unleash them with a blood sacrifice on Samhain's Eve.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Agravain was behind the attack now. Worse still, there was no known way to defeat them as no mortal had ever survived their touch and the twins' magic was useless against them.

When nightfall came, Merlin and Mira-Liana were lighting candles with Arthur and Gwen and they were still edgy. Never before had their powers be so useless. Never before had they ever lost the security and protection that came with their powers. Though they still had each other, it still felt like something was missing.

"Are you two ever going to tell us what's wrong or are we going to have to guess?" asked Arthur, breaking the silence. "I know something's bothering you whenever you're this quiet."

Knowing the issue wouldn't be dropped, they complied.

"It's just that…well, all our lives, we've never been so powerless. Even when the situation seemed dismal, we had each other and our magic to help us out," said Merlin.

"Magic's been a part of us for so long, to have it be so useless to us, is unlike anything we've ever felt before," said Mira-Liana. "How're we supposed to protect our family and Camelot without it?"

Arthur and Gwen looked sympathetic as they hugged Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"I understand how you feel, really, I do. You feel lost, as though everything's been shaken. But remember what you told me when Agravain first attacked: worry is not a wise counsel. We're going to get through this. Your magic's been an asset to you, yes, but your magic's only what you make it to be. You're fantastic people with or without your powers," said Arthur.

"You've always protected us, but now it's our turn to protect you," said Gwen.

"Mordred and Gaius said something like that last night," said Merlin, smiling.

"Then you should listen to them and us. We may not be powerful as you, but we can be wise on occasion," said Arthur, making them all laugh. "Don't worry so much. We'll get through this. Just have faith."

This made Merlin and Mira-Liana feel considerably less worried.

"We needed that, thank-you," said Mira-Liana.

Their moment of panic was over. It was time for them to be strong, for the sake of their people and their family.

XXX

When morning came, though many lives had been saved—Percival and Elyan managed to save several children and their family—many lives had also been lost and the situation was looking more dismal by the moment. Countless refugees were coming from across the kingdom to Camelot.

Arthur was watching from the window when Mira-Liana came up to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as they drew comfort in from one another.

"All those people down there have come to Camelot for protection," said Arthur.

"Then we'll give it to them," said Mira-Liana.

"We cannot house them all," objected Gaheris.

"We have to at least try," said Mira-Liana.

"How?" demanded Gaheris. "With all due respect, we cannot live like this forever. You must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

"And we have," said Merlin, entering the room with a book under his arm. "I've been doing some research and I believe I've found something."

"Is it good news or bad?" asked Arthur.

"Depends on how you look at it," said Merlin. He flipped through the book until he came across the right page. "The Dorocha can't be vanquished by any mortal blades, and if the veil has indeed been torn as Frik and Gaius feared, then there's only one possible thing to do. We have to return to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

Mira-Liana sighed. "Let me guess, it was a blood sacrifice that torn the veil and a blood sacrifice will be needed to repair the veil."

Merlin nodded.

Unease settled on them all.

For everyone except for Gaheris, the Isle of the Blessed held little good memories and still haunted their dreams, even to that night. To return there would bring about further pain. And what would they do about the sacrifice needed to seal the veil? Having nearly lost them before, Arthur would never allow Merlin and Mira-Liana to make such a sacrifice, and nor would they allow Arthur.

_I don't like this anymore than you two do, but we have to go, _said Mira-Liana.

_She's right, we have to. It's our duty to our people and to our family,_ said Merlin.

"We'll ride out before nightfall," said Arthur.

"Arthur, you can be serious!" said Gaheris. "Who would you sacrifice?"

"That is none of your concern, Uncle," said Arthur. "Please, leave us."

"As you wish, Your Highness," said Gaheris.

XXX

Gaheris snuck off deep into the woods where he eventually came upon a small hovel, easily missed unless one knew where to look. When he entered the hovel, he was met by a small dagger pressing into his back.

"Lord Agravain?" said Gaheris, turning his head.

Agravain smirked as he removed the blade. "Lord Gaheris," he said. "I trust you bring me good news."

"Indeed I do," said Gaheris, grinning. "The kingdom is at its knees."

"How terrible," said Agravain, mockingly.

Gaheris chuckled. "Indeed."

"And the poor people?"

"More fall every night," said Gaheris.

"Such a shame," said Agravain.

"You should know that Arthur, his wife and brother-in-law intend to vanquish the Dorocha," said Gaheris.

Agravain shook his head as he scoffed. "Impossible."

"They make ready to ride out to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak. If the Dorocha don't kill them on the way, I believe those three intend to sacrifice themselves to repair the veil. I've seen the depth of their love and loyalty to one another," said Gaheris.

A slightly frightened look crossed Agravain features as he turned away.

"My lord, what is it?" asked Gaheris.

"Something the Gatekeeper said to me," said Agravain. "She spoke of two individuals, Emrys and Emrysa. She said they would walk in my shadow, they were my destiny and my doom."

Gaheris looked slightly unconcerned, but one could see the true fear in his eyes. "Surely, they're merely myths."

"I highly doubt that," said Agravain, sharply. "I may not know what the Gatekeeper meant when she said they were my doom, but I do know this: prophecies and legends in magic always come to pass, especially when you least it expect it."

"Agravain, please, we should be _celebrating_," said Gaheris. "Those three will be dead within the week and once we take care of Arthur's brats, you'll be able to claim Camelot's throne and when the time finally comes, your father's as well."

Agravain smiled a little. "Perhaps you're right. But, see what you can find out about Emrys and Emrysa in any way you can. I want to know everything about them."

"Yes, of course."

XXX

Arthur sat alone in his father's chambers, speaking to him.

Though his father had often been a tyrant, he had held the kingdom together and he was still Arthur's father no matter what. A son's love for his father knew no end, and the reverse was also true. Arthur needed to be with him one last time, in case the worse happened on the journey.

Mira-Liana was silently watching from the doorway. They had already said their good-byes to Amora and Merrick, and their children were left in Frik and Morgana's charge for the time being. Things were place should the worse happen.

"There are many things I have to thank you for," said Arthur, his voice cracking. "You've been there for me, you allowed me to marry an angel, and you taught me so much. Most of all, you have taught me what it is to be a Prince of Camelot. I hope this time you'll be proud of me."

When Uther did not respond, tears pooled in Arthur's eyes before he tilted up Uther's head and kissed it.

Just as he started to leave, Uther grabbed Arthur's hand and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me," he begged.

A tear slid down Arthur's cheek. "I have to, Father."

Arthur squeezed Uther's hand. "I love you, Father," he whispered.

With a heavy heart, Arthur left Uther alone and embraced Mira-Liana.

"I'm never going to see him or our children again, am I?" he whispered.

"Hush," said Mira-Liana, as she stroked his hair. "Everything will be all right. Morgana will take care of him and one way or another, we'll all come home safely. We won't leave our children as orphans. We can defeat the Dorocha. We've been through worse than this and we've survived."

Although she and Merlin were prepared to die, they had agreed that it would be a last resort.

"You really think so?" asked Arthur.

"I _know_ it," said Mira-Liana. She was no longer as frightened as before and had returned to her usual status. "We can do this. We'll protect each other."

Arthur smiled before they shared a passionate kiss. "Where would I be without you?" he murmured, when they broke apart.

"Lost in a labyrinth or somewhere worse," she joked, making them both smile and laugh a little.

"That's better," said Arthur.

"What is?"

"Your smile. Sadness doesn't suit you."

This made her smile wider before they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," said Mira-Liana.

"And I love you," said Arthur.

XXX

Meanwhile, Gwen was sharing a tearful parting with Merlin. She was crying and had no desire for Merlin to go as she feared for his life.

"You don't have to go," she said.

"Yes, I do," said Merlin. He didn't want to leave her or their children either, but what choice did he have? He handed her the red scarf from before, the one she'd held onto during the perilous times when they'd been separated. "Every time I've gone off like this, I've given you this scarf. And every time, I've come back to you." He cupped her face. "I love you so much, Gwen."

"I love you too, Merlin," said Gwen. "But please, Merlin, take care. _You _are precious, not just the kingdom. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Nor I you," he confessed. He held her close she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'll come home, I promise you. Just smile for me."

Gwen shook her head. "I can't."

Merlin lifted up his chin and their eyes met. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

That did the trick and brought a genuine smile to Gwen's face, which made Merlin smile.

"That's the memory I want to take with me," he said, before soundly kissing her.

After they broke apart, they held each other close for a few more moments, before Merlin turned to their children.

"Thomas, Dawn, I love you both very much. Be good and take care of each other while I'm gone, okay?" he said.

His children nodded.

Merlin smiled before kissing their heads and departing from the house.

XXX

Everyone's hearts were heavy as they left the gates of Camelot. Before leaving, however, there had been a private family meeting and it was agreed that in the absence of Arthur and Mira-Liana, Morgana and Frik were to rule in their stead. They'd left them their Royal Seals and left instructions that if the worse happened, to them or Uther, Morgana and Frik would rule Camelot until Merrick became of age to take on the throne. Arthur's uncle would be allowed position in the Royal Court, but he would not inherit the throne.

And just before their departure, Gwen spoke with Lancelot.

"Lancelot," said Gwen, as he prepared to get on his horse. "A moment, please."

"Anything, Gwen," said Lancelot.

"Do me a favor," said Gwen. "Look after Merlin and Mira-Liana and bring them home. If I know them at all, they'll try and sacrifice themselves."

Lancelot nodded. "I will protect them with my life." The twins had been his first real friends in so long. They had given him hope and things he had only dreamed of. How could he do anything but protect them?

Gwen heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

She knew Elyan would be kept safe by the others and he had already promised her he'd stay safe, but she needed a little more assurance for the others.

A few moments later, Camelot's Knights of the Round Table, Chief Advisor, and acting King and Queen rode out to do what had to be done.

Eventually, they came to Howden where they made camp for the night. There was a bone-striking chill no matter where one was. They quickly regrouped when the screams forced them back after they collected the firewood they needed to keep themselves safe.

No one was able to sleep that night. They all stayed awake, trying to keep their small pyre burning until the morning. Before dawn, however, the fire started to burn low, causing the need for more firewood to arise.

"Mir and I will go get some more," said Merlin, when Gwaine asked who should get more wood.

"Not without a knight with you, you're not," said Arthur, sternly. "Lancelot, go with them. If you're not back within ten minutes, we'll come after you."

"Yes, Arthur," said Lancelot.

Lancelot and the twins went off to get the wood.

As they collected the wood, Lancelot spoke with them.

"Do you two intend to sacrifice yourselves?" he asked.

"As a last resort," admitted Mira-Liana. "We're hoping we can find another way. Knowing Arthur, he's probably thinking the same thing we are. This wouldn't be the first time we've nearly died for Camelot."

"But regardless, it's our duty to Camelot and to our family," said Merlin. "If we must die for Albion and for our loved ones, so be it."

Lancelot sighed. "You're brave, honorable and worthy of admiration; and you are many things, but you are not warriors. And it's not worth your lives. I will not lose my best friends."

They didn't reply, not quite knowing what to say.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," said Mira-Liana, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then it won't be long now," said Lancelot, smiling.

Suddenly, a Dorocha came at them and they barely escaped with their lives. They were forced to hide, and then just as Arthur and the other Knights came looking for them, the spirit returned.

It dove right at Arthur, and before he could react, the twins came in between him and the spirit, and they were flung into the wall.

"MERLIN, ANA, NO!" yelled Arthur.

But it was too late; the spirit disappeared when Arthur swung its torch at it and then they all went running to Merlin and Mira-Liana's unmoving bodies. Though their hands were tightly intertwined, they were frozen like the other Dorocha victims.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Darkest Hour Part Two

The Darkest Hour Part Two

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

Following the twins' heroic sacrifice, they were immediately taken to the fire where frantic efforts were made to warm and revive them. Their efforts had been fruitless. Though the frost on their bodies had gone, Merlin and Mira-Liana remained cold and near lifeless. By some miracle, they were still alive but it wouldn't be for long, not unless they got help and soon.

Everyone was grieved and worried for them as the twins had been a part of their lives no one could bear to lose. Their laughter, optimism, smiles, kind and compassionate hearts and endless selflessness was something they had all come to take for granted and now they were seeing the kind of world they'd live in without them. It was a world that would have little to offer them.

Though they were all solemn and upset, Arthur was the worst of them. If he wasn't speaking to Merlin, trying to get him to call Arthur a prat, he was holding Mira-Liana close and crying into her hair. He blamed himself as they had only been trying to protect him.

"If you two die on me, I'll never forgive you, even in the afterlife," he told them. "We need you. Don't you dare leave us, don't you dare." _Why do you two always have to save me? I know how much I mean to you and I know what my destiny entails, but it's not worth your lives. After all we've been through, don't you dare leave me now._

Despite everyone's efforts, nothing worked. They did not stir so much as an inch. After a number of hours, Arthur came to a decision.

"We have to get them back to Gaius," said Arthur.

"And abandon the quest?" said Leon. "They wouldn't want us to do that."

"And I don't want them to die," said Arthur, sternly.

"Arthur, I understand how you're feeling and I care for them as much as you do, but if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish, including Merlin and Mira-Liana," said Leon.

"Let Lancelot and I take them, then" said Gwaine. "If we take them through the Valley of the Fallen Kings, we should be safe."

Arthur sighed. He didn't want this, but there was no other choice and he could count on Lancelot and Gwaine to protect them.

"All right, fine. Do it."

Merlin and Mira-Liana were loaded onto Gwaine and Lancelot's horses. Lancelot held onto his horse's reins with one hand while holding Merlin's frail form with other and Gwaine did the same for Mira-Liana.

Before they left, Arthur spoke with them. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

"If you blame yourself for what we did, we'll kill you," said Merlin, speaking for the first time in hours. He sounded very weak and they were both still deathly pale.

"Arthur, take us with you, please," begged Mira-Liana.

Arthur brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "If I do, I'll lose you both and I can't bear that."

"But we _have _to come with you," said Merlin.

"Not this time," said Arthur, shaking his head. "You've always protected me. Let me protect you this time. Go back and recover. When you're well enough, come back. Until then, rest and get better. We all need you both. I _will _see you both again."

"Nothing could keep me away from you for too long," said Mira-Liana, repeating that old phrase that had given them strength in many a hard time.

Arthur nodded. "Stay safe."

"You too," said Merlin.

And with that, the twins and their protectors rode off.

XXX

They eventually came upon the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Gwaine and Lancelot tightened their grips on their precious friends, knowing what had happened the last time the Valley had been crossed by the twins. It was strange seeing them so weak, when they were normally so strong.

When nightfall came, they lowered the twins to the ground and covered them with their cloaks to keep them warm.

"No sign of improvement, then?" asked Gwaine.

Lancelot shook his head.

"Same," said Gwaine. He sighed. "If anything happens, I don't know what I'll do. Serve Arthur for the rest of my life, maybe, but it won't be the same without them."

"I know the feeling," said Lancelot. "I have to make sure they pull through. They're my best friends and they're my friends and I promised Gwen I'd protect them and get them home."

Gwaine nodded. "They're my best friends, too. You know, before I met them, I was nothing more than a nomad. I spent my life in taverns, gambling away my life with card games, drinks and being bitter towards nobility. But those two, they gave me a chance to be part of something greater and I found a true King to serve."

"They've made an impact on everyone's lives," he agreed. "I hope there's another way to end this than just death. They're the bravest people I know, but…"

"But they can be idiots sometimes," finished Gwaine. "Yeah, I know." He frowned when the twins' joined hands fell into the water and then the water on their skin unnaturally shimmered.

Suddenly, there was a woman's voice whispering their names and bubbles of water floated and in their shimmer were faces.

"_Lancelot, Gwaine, sheath your weapons. We mean you no harm,_" said a woman, when the two men drew their blades. "_We wish only to help._"

"The last time help was offered here, a man nearly died," said Gwaine. But he sheathed his blade, knowing better than to disobey.

"What are you?" asked Lancelot.

"_We are Villia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil had upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad run freely,_" she murmured. "_But this perilous state cannot continue for long._"

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil," said Gwaine, deciding he believed the spirits.

"_He will need help, from all of you_," she said.

"But Merlin and Mira-Liana are ill and we must get them to Camelot or they'll die," protested Lancelot.

"_Merlin and Mira-Liana are stronger than you know. The young witch and warlock have great power, greater when it is combined, and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. Do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal them,_" she said.

They saw that it was true. The water was encasing the twins, shimmering over them and was healing them like nothing either knight had ever seen. They were already looking far better than before and smiling, which brought the two men much relief and joy.

"Is there another way to heal the veil?" asked Gwaine. "A way without death?"

"_Yes,_" said the spirit. "_There is one way that Agravain and his allies know nothing of. A drop of Merlin and Mira-Liana's combined blood on the altar where the veil was torn will heal it. For they are pure of heart and their magic will be enough to right this wrong._"

"Thank you," said Lancelot.

"_You are tired,_" said the spirit, soothingly. "_Both of you must rest. You are safe here. We will stay with you and protect you through the night._"

The two men chuckled softly as a magical barrier came up around them and kept them safe, allowing them peace and time to sleep.

XXX

Meanwhile, Morgana was having difficulties with Gaheris. She and Frik were adamant about keeping the gates open for the refugees, but Gaheris was adamant about shutting the gates, believing it to be for the best. Morgana and Frik were losing their patience with him, quickly.

They were in the middle of a meeting with the Council when Gaheris burst in and interrupted.

"Milady, milord, forgive me, but I must implore of you once more to shut the gates to the city!"

"Gaheris, I've told you of our decision. The gates are to remain open. Why you persist in pestering my husband and I to shut them?" she demanded.

"Milady, I'm only thinking about what's best for the kingdom," said Gaheris.

"And so are we," snapped Frik.

"But we cannot feed and water the entire kingdom!" protested Gaheris.

"These people have a right to be protected," said Morgana. "They give us their loyalty, their service and often their own lives. Giving them protection is the least we can do to repay our debt to them."

"But you're putting the whole of Camelot in danger! This is madness!" objected Gaheris.

This earned him an icy stare from Morgana and Frik that froze him to the bone. Mordred appeared from behind Morgana.

"Mother, Father, may I have permission to speak before the Court?" he asked.

Morgana nodded.

"Lord Agravain, Arthur, Mira-Liana and Merlin taught us long ago that every citizen is important. They would never stand by and let these people suffer," said Mordred. "They would try to help them and we must do the same."

"I feel your pain, dear boy, I do, but surely you see that if we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days at the most," said Gaheris.

"You are wrong, milord," said Gaius. "Many of the refugees are landowners, farmers, and they've been bringing in more food than they can eat. We'll have plenty to eat and more to spare."

"My husband and the others left but three days ago and at most, we have another three before they reach their goal," said Gwen. "They will prevail and succeed in their mission. Or do you have so little faith in your own kin that you think them to fail?"

Gaheris sighed and shook his head. "Of course not. You are right, naturally."

"Then you will leave these chambers, and argue no further or you'll be sent to the dungeons until this nightmares has ended," said Morgana, firmly. "You may be the brother of Igraine, but Frik and I were left in charge by Arthur and Mira-Liana and you have no authority over us. Is that understood?"

Gaheris bowed. "Yes, milady."

XXX

When Lancelot and Gwaine woke up the following morning, they immediately became frightened when they saw that neither Merlin nor Mira-Liana were where they once were.

"Merlin?" cried Lancelot.

"Mira!" yelled Gwaine. "Where are you?"

"We're right here," said Merlin.

The two men turned to see that the twins had a fire going and were cooking what looked and smelled like fish. The aroma made their mouths water as their stomachs rumbled.

"Good morning, boys. Hope you're hungry, because we've got breakfast," said Mira-Liana, smiling as she dished out their food.

Lancelot and Gwaine chuckled before they all shared a tight embrace.

"Well, this certainly is good news. Last I checked, you two were dying," said Gwaine.

"Sorry to disappoint," joked Merlin, earning a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Come on, hurry and eat," said Mira-Liana, as they all ate their food. "We need to catch up with the others."

"No, you two are going back to Camelot," said Gwaine, firmly.

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged looks before shaking their heads and rising up.

"Well, if you boys want to head back, we won't stop you," said Merlin, as he and Mira-Liana started walking off.

"Merlin, Mira!"

"Say hello to Gaius and the others for us," said Mira-Liana.

"Merlin, Mira!"

This made them stop in their tracks.

"Arthur can't finish this without us," said Merlin. He held up a small corked vial. "We heard what the spirits said last night. We've got what we need. We can end this."

Lancelot and Gwaine sighed in exasperation as they shook their heads at them.

"Do you two _ever _do as you're told?" asked Lancelot.

"Not really, no," said Mira-Liana, smiling.

XXX

Gaheris rode off to Agravain's hovel and found him nestled by the fire, looking weary from lack of sleep and anxiety. He did not look well.

"Gaheris, what news do you bring me of the might Camelot?" asked Agravain.

"As we planned, the city's falling into wreck and ruin," said Gaheris.

"What about Arthur and those pesky twins?" asked Agravain.

"No news on the twins, but as for Arthur, last we heard, he'd made it past Dalbeth," said Gaheris.

Agravain frowned. "Will we never be rid of him or those pests? If they don't die soon, our plans will fail."

"Patience, milord. Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will still be the same," said Gaheris. "You worry too much, Agravain."

"And _you _worry too little," snapped Agravain. "How many times have Camelot's attackers had victory firmly in their grasp, only to have it snatched away by some mysterious heroics? Arthur somehow survived the bite of the Questing Beast and Nimueh was destroyed shortly afterwards. Does, that not that tell you that there are other forces at work in Camelot who would see us stopped?"

Gaheris did not reply.

Agravain gazed upon him. "What brings you here so early, Gaheris? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Gaheris sighed. "A minor irritant, I hope. Your mother's sister and her family have been speaking out against me and there have been instructions that should anything befall Uther or the others, they will take over Camelot until Arthur's brat, Merrick is of age."

Agravaine frowned. "You're serious?"

"Quite. Should I find someway to dispose of them?"

"As much as I would relish that, we dare not at this moment. Frik and the boy are easy pickings, but to attack them would mean arousing Morgana's wrath," said Agravain. "She's a dangerous witch and protective of her family, like Arthur and the others are. Last year, the twins were nearly killed by my mother and Morgana nearly killed her in revenge."

"But how would she know I was the one who did anything?" asked Gaheris. "Camelot's enemies are hardly few in number or unknown."

"Yes, but at the moment, you're the only one with the motive, means and oppurtunity," said Agravain. "You'd be found out easily. For right now, we must wait for the opportune moment and strike when it's least expected."

Gaheris nodded. "Yes, my lord."

XXX

While Morgana was busy attending to other matters, Gwen tended to Uther, giving him some warm blankets along with fresh food and drink.

"Where's Arthur?" he asked.

"He's on a hunting trip, my lord," lied Gwen. "He'll be back in a few days. In the meantime, your grandchildren are here to see you."

Amora and Merrick had been missing Arthur and Mira-Liana greatly and had only cheered up a little when Gwen offered to take them to their grandfather. Despite it all, Uther was a doting grandfather and the little ones were somewhat fond of him.

They were growing lovelier by the day and were peering out from behind Gwen. The very sight of them brought a smile to Uther's face.

"My dear grandchildren," he said, as happy tears pooled in his eyes. He weakly reached out his arms. "Come here little ones."

"Grampa," said Merrick.

Somehow, Merrick and Amora climbed onto Uther's lap while holding each other's hands, making Gwen smile and laugh a little. They snuggled up to Uther and brought out more emotion and reaction than ever.

"We wuv you, Grampa," said Amora.

Uther smiled as he stroked their heads. "I love you, too."

Gwen silently watched the happy sight until a voice said, "Mama?"

She turned to see Thomas and Dawn standing in the doorway besides Mordred.

"Sorry to interrupt, but they really wanted to see you," said Mordred.

"It's all right, Mordred," said Gwen.

Mordred left them alone as Gwen kneeled down in front of her children, who looked somewhat distressed.

"Thomas, Dawn, what's wrong?" asked Gwen.

"Want Papa," said Dawn.

Gwen sighed as she hugged them. "I know, darlings, I know. He'll be home soon, I promise."

_Merlin, please be safe._

XXX

Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table stood guard over their fire pit two nights later, keeping watching for any sign of the Dorocha. Arthur was doing his best to remain calm and not worry both for his friends and his family, but one had only to look into his eyes to see the fear he felt.

"Arthur, do you hear anything or see anything?" asked Elyan.

Arthur shook his head.

"Do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?" asked Elyan.

Arthur shook his head again. "Last time I was there, Merlin and Ana faced down a Priestess of the Old Religion called Nimueh in order to save me from the bite of the Questing Beast. They struck her down with lightning. I can only guess as to what it is we'll face this time."

While the Isle had been the place where he'd proposed marriage to Mira-Liana, it was still a place he had little wish to return to. He was only doing so now because he had to.

"You're frightened," said Elyan. It wasn't a question. "Look around you, Arthur. We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you and the others. You're never alone. We stand together as family and brothers in arms." He smiled and held out his hand. "Come on, I'll take over for a while. You get some rest."

Arthur passed him the torch, but not before he gave Elyan a smile and a pat on the back. "Thank you. Gwen's lucky to have a brother like you."

Elyan smiled back.

XXX

Lancelot, Gwaine and the twins journeyed hard and fast to reach Arthur. Despite a hard ride, they had to stop and make camp for the night. Before long into the night, their fire went out and the Dorocha's screams awoke them from their brief slumber.

"WAKE UP!" screamed Mira-Liana.

The other men woke up and Merlin barely got a fire going in time, which stopped the Dorocha and gave them time to escape. They ran as fast as they could, trying to evade their attackers as they had no torches and the spells would be of little use.

_Merlin, I think it's time we summon an old friend, _said Merlin, as he grabbed her hand.

_Let's do this, _said Mira-Liana.

Together they cried out an incantation as they ran, and just as one of the Dorocha was about to get them, it was blasted away by a powerful breath of fire.

Kilgarrah flew in and quickly blasted away the attacking Doroch, saving their lives. While the twins looked pleased to see their friend, Gwaine and Lancelot looked stunned to see Kilgarrah as they had never seen a dragon up close before. Kilgarrah landed in front of them.

"Thank you," said Merlin, to Kilgarrah.

"Who are your friends?" asked Kilgarrah.

"Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot, the Knights of the Round Table and some of the few who know of our secrets," said Mira-Liana. "They're honorable and trustworthy men."

Kilgarrah nodded. "Of course, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine. The bravest and noblest of them all."

The two knights bowed in respect, hiding the surprise on their faces.

"It is an honor to meet you," said Lancelot.

"How is it you know of us?" asked Gwaine.

"Dear Knight, I may be young, but I am still a dragon and there is little that dragons do not know. We are creatures of magic and of the Old Religion," said Kilgarrah. "And for now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The veil must be restored."

"Arthur's headed to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak," said Merlin. "We're going after him. We intend to right this wrong."

"Indeed. But at what price?" said Kilgarrah. "Young Dragonlord and Dragonlady, you must not sacrifice yourselves, nor must Arthur, nor any of the Knights of the Round Table. Your destinies are not yet fulfilled and nor is it time for any of you to die." There appeared to be real tears in his eyes. "The world would be an empty one with you and your brother in it, Mira-Liana. And I would miss you greatly."

"We know. But you and your father taught us it was our destiny to protect Arthur and Camelot. We will die if we must to save those we love and our people, but we believe we've found another way," said Mira-Liana. "The villa told us that the combined blood of Merlin and I would be enough to fix this. Is it true?"

Kilgarrah nodded. "It is very true." He seemed to smile at them. "From the moment my father and I met the two of you, we saw something that was invisible. Now, it is there for all to see."

The twins smiled.

"All you see, old friend, is what you and your father taught us," said Merlin. "And he'd be proud of you right now if he were here."

"Thank you," said Kilgarrah. "Take care, my friends."

"You too," said Mira-Liana.

And with that, Kilgarrah took off.

"That was amazing," said Lancelot, when he'd gone.

"Pity we couldn't have hitched a ride, though," said Gwaine, wistfully. "Is he always cryptic like that?"

"Sometimes he's worse," said Merlin, making them all laugh. "Come on, we'd better go."

XXX

Later that night, Arthur and the other Knights had camp and were once again, sitting around a fire, talking and listening for any sign of the Dorocha.

Suddenly, a noise startled Arthur. "Quiet," he ordered, silencing them all.

The noise became louder, causing them to all draw their blades and they were prepared to strike, only to lower their blades when they saw who it was.

"Lancelot, Gwaine," said Arthur, both surprised and relieved. His stomach twisted in a knot when he realized two people were missing. "Where're Merlin and Mira-Liana? Are they all right?"

Lancelot and Gwaine looked grave.

"Arthur, I'm afraid we don't have very good news to report," said Lancelot, solemnly.

Gwaine gave a dramatic sigh. "The bad news is, they're still alive."

The two knights smiled as they allowed Merlin and Mira-Liana, who were almost smiling broadly and looking fit as fiddle, approach Arthur.

Everyone let out a relieved laugh and cheer before the twins were hugged tightly by each of the knights before Arthur got his turn.

Arthur hugged Merlin a bone-crushing hug.

"Arthur, I'm going to need to breathe at some point here," said Merlin, laughing as he returned the embrace.

"Breathing's overrated," said Arthur, as he released Merlin.

He then swept Mira-Liana, who was crying and laughing, into his arms before he kissed her soundly and then held her close.

"I thought I'd lost you. When are you going to give me a break and stop worrying like that?" said Arthur, as he stroked her hair.

"When you stop giving me reasons to worry about you," said Mira-Liana, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, now that we're all together again, I think we'd all like to know what happened," said Percival.

"Better sit down, we have quite a story to tell you," said Merlin.

They all sat around the fire, Arthur kept a protective arm around Mira-Liana as she and Merlin told the story of what had happened. Half an hour later, when all was said and done, they all looked both amazed and relieved.

"You two are either mad or brilliant," said Elyan.

"It's been my experience that they're often both, actually," said Arthur, making them laugh.

Still, it was good to know that they had friends in magical places and they had a way to end this without losing anyone else they cared for.

XXX

Eventually, they came upon the Seas of Meridor, where the Isle of the Blessed lay in the distance, encircled by fog and looked forlorn. They took a boat across the water with Merlin and Mira-Liana leading the way. The Isle had grown worse since Merlin and Mira-Liana had been there. It seemed more desolate, empty and dreary.

_I never thought we'd ever set foot here again, _said Merlin.

_Nor I. _said Mira-Liana. _You proposed to Gwen and Arthur proposed to me here, remember? _

_How could I forget? _He sighed. _Everything was so different back then. Here we saved Arthur, our mother and vanquished Nimueh._

_It seems like a lifetime ago and so much has changed, but it has changed for the better, _said Mira-Liana.

_I think things might change here again for us. But for better or worse, who can say? _asked Merlin.

_We can only hope, _said Mira-Liana.

They eventually came to shore and started walking around the Isle, only stop in their tracks when a screeching—not a Dorocha's screech—hit their ears.

"Do you hear that?" asked Arthur.

"I really hope that's not what I think it is," groaned Gwaine.

Suddenly, wyverns came at them, only to suddenly cease their attack at the twins' commands. The wyverns bowed and obeyed the Dragonlord and Dragonlady's commands.

"Where would we be without the two of you?" asked Leon, gratefully.

"We'd be dinner for the wyverns," said Arthur. "Come on. We need to keep moving!"

Nothing more needed to be said as they all ran until they found the room they were looking for. It was huge and dark with a large stone altar in the center of it. What was most frightening was the huge, black-colored pillar of smoke that was standing behind the altar. This was the veil that needed to be mended.

"It is not often we have visitors," an elderly woman's voice. A very familiar voice.

Suddenly, standing before them was the woman who had spoken to Merlin and Mira-Liana at the feast. This was the Gatekeeper, Cailleach.

"We've come to put an end to this," said Arthur. "We've come to mend the tear between the two worlds."

Cailleach cackled. "Indeed." She smirked. "I demanded a payment of blood to seal the veil. Are any of you willing to die for this?"

"Death is not the only option," said Merlin, as he and his sister stepped forward. "You know that as well as we do."

Cailleach looked very intrigued to see them and stepped forward. "So, Emrys, Emrysa, you choose to challenge me after all. Are you willing to make payment to the spirits to save the Prince and all of Camelot?"

"It is our destiny and our duty to our people, our family and to ourselves," said Mira-Liana. "There is nothing we wouldn't do for them."

Merlin held up the vial containing their blood before they held it in their joined hands.

"_In the name of the Old Religion and by the blood of our ancestors and those innocents who have been lost_," they said in unison. "_We sacrifice this blood willingly to seal the veil between realm of life and that of death. Forn de ala natuc ke la rof jexi gefor mifor._"

Their blue eyes glowed gold before they flung the vial onto the altar, smashing it. There was a great flash of light and a gust of wind before the veil and the Gatekeeper disappeared.

It was done.

Everyone immediately heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's over," said Arthur. "It's finally over."

"Because of what we did together," said Mira-Liana, as she held Arthur's hand and Merlin's. "We got this far because we have what Agravain never will—loyalty, friendship, love, family and friends."

"And we always will," said Merlin, smiling. "We won."

The Dorocha were stopped, the veil was mended, peace would return and no one had had to sacrifice themselves to end it. It was a blessing and a relief.

XXX

Time passed. Everyone was met with open arms and great rejoicing.

Though there was celebration that the kingdom was safe, there was also mourning for those who had been lost. Agravain, was of course, furious that his plans had fallen through. While he suspected the twins had thwarted his plot, he was even more certain that it had been Emrys and Emrysa's doing. As a favor, Gaheris sought out someone he thought could be helpful in discovering their identities.

It was late one afternoon when Gaius called an emergency meeting with the Knights of the Round Table and his family as he did not have good news to report.

"Gaius, what news do you bring?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing good," said Gaius. "I'm afraid it concerns your uncle, Gaheris."

Arthur frowned. "Gaheris? Why?"

"Earlier this morning, he came into my chambers and asked if Mordred and I knew anything about certain practitioners he'd heard of," said Gaius.

"What practitioners?" asked Merlin.

"He was asking about 'Emrys' and 'Emrysa,'" said Mordred.

Horrified looks crossed their faces.

"You're certain he said those exact names?" asked Arthur.

"Quite certain," said Gaius.

"Strange that a nobleman who's had little experience with magic would come across those names, don't you think?" said Frik.

"He _was_ adamant about leaving the gates open during the Dorocha attacks and he disappeared from the city at least twice," said Morgana. "He tried to usurp our authority a few times. He seemed particularly certain that you would fail to seal the veil."

"He was the only one who knew what we were doing and the timing matches perfectly. There's only person he could've heard that name from," said Mira-Liana, sighing. She squeezed Arthur's hand. "My love, I'm sorry, but it appears that Gaheris is working with Agravain."

Arthur looked slightly upset as he sighed. "Then he is neither our ally nor family of ours. We'll keep an eye on him for the time being, make sure he never learns the true identities of Emrys and Emrysa, and if anything happens, we'll do what we have to stop him and Agravain."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Much lay ahead in their future, but one thing was certain, none of them would be alone and they would do what had to be done together as a family, as they always had.


	3. The Wicked Day

The Wicked Day

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

Time had passed since the Dorocha attacked and Camelot was recovering smoothly. There was no sign of anything from Agravain or Gaheris, but everyone was still on their guard.

At the moment, there was reason to rejoice as it was time for Arthur's birthday. Dancers, acrobats, and jugglers from a traveling circus had come for the party's entertainment, a huge feast was in preparation and Arthur's family was in the midst of preparing the gifts they would bring to him that night.

Mira-Liana was in her chambers, talking with her brother and watching over her niece and nephew, who were playing with Merlin.

"I hope Arthur will like this," said Mira-Liana, as she tied off the ribbon on Arthur's gift.

"Trust me, he'll be thrilled," said Merlin, as he jiggled his children on his knees.

Mira-Liana nodded as she hid the parcel so Arthur wouldn't find it before celebrations that night.

There was a knock on the door, and then Percival came in carrying Amora and Merrick on his back and he was covered from head to toe in paint. He'd been watching them for the day and was apparently, paying the price for it.

"Percival, what happened to you?" asked Merlin, looking like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Amora and Merrick wanted help making Arthur's birthday gift and got a little excited with the paints," said Percival, but he was smiling nevertheless as he put Amora and Merrick down. The little ones were little more than three years old now.

Despite his giant-like size and strength, Percival was actually more of a teddy bear underneath. He especially had a soft spot for little children.

Mira-Liana smiled. "Thank you, Percival."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty," said Percival, laughing and earning a scowl from Mira-Liana, who detested being called 'Your Majesty' by family members. "Well, I must be off. See you tonight. I can't wait to see the performers."

"Neither can we," said Merlin, smiling.

When Percival left, Merrick and Amora tugged on their mother's skirt.

"What'd you two make for your father?" asked Mira-Liana, as Merrick held up the item.

Mira-Liana took it and saw that it was a pretty little picture of herself, Arthur and the children together, which made her smile as she hugged her little ones.

"This is wonderful. Your father's going to love this," said Mira-Liana.

"I'm going to love what?" asked Arthur, coming into the room. He chuckled when he saw the children's paint-stained frocks. "Well, I see someone had fun painting today. Come here, you two."

Amora and Merrick immediately scurried over to him as he took them into his arms.

"Daddy, we made this for you. Happy birthday," said Amora.

Arthur saw the painting and smiled. "This is lovely. Thank you." He kissed their heads. "Now, why don't you go play with your cousins and then I'll help you prepare for tonight's festivities in an hour?"

"Okay," they said.

"Well, this certainly is a change in your mood, I must say," said Merlin, as the children went off to play.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur.

"I mean, you've been down about your birthday all week," said Merlin. "Seriously, what's wrong? It's your birthday, for heaven's sake! You've got an entire circus providing you entertainment, one of the best feasts ever is being prepared, there's been peace for weeks, and you've got your friends and family celebrating with you. What's wrong?"

Arthur looked as if he was about to protest and deny anything was wrong as he had all week to anyone else who'd asked, but upon being given a stern gaze from them both, he surrendered.

"I just wish my father were better. If he's not fit to come, this'll be my first birthday without him there," he confessed, looking quite sad.

Mira-Liana felt a pang of sympathy as she cupped his face. "I know how hard this is for you, but you mustn't let it get you down. He'd want you to be happy today and if I know Uther, he won't miss tonight's festivities for the world. You mean more to him than you know."

This seemed to life the sadness from Arthur's eyes as he held Mira-Liana tight against him as Merlin comfortingly squeezed Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur smiled inwardly to himself. Where would he be with Merlin and Mira-Liana? They were always there for him in good times and bad. Together they really were an inseperable trio. As Kilgarrah's father had once said, Merlin and Arthur were two sides of the same coin and Mira-Liana was the edge that held it all together.

XXX

Later that day, Arthur went to see his father and spoke with him. Knowing Uther liked to keep track of what was going on in his people's lives, Arthur spoke on matters of the Court until Uther interrupted.

"You should not speak on matters of the Court today," said Uther, softly.

Arthur stared. "Father?"

"You think I would ever forget that today is the anniversary of your birth?" asked Uther.

Much to Arthur's joy, Uther was smiling and moving without assistance as he sat up a little taller in his chair. "I take it there are plans for suitable celebrations this evening?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. There's a feast being prepared as we speak and some traveling performers for entertainment. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

Uther shook his head. "Nonsense. You think I'd miss my son's anniversary? I will be attending tonight, if you and the others will have me."

Arthur smiled through happy tears. This was the most response they'd gotten from Uther in so long. Perhaps he was truly recovering at last. "We love to have you there."

Uther smiled and then held out his arms. "Come here, Arthur."

Without hesitation, Arthur embraced his father. Men like Uther didn't show much affection outwardly to their offspring often, so this was a rare treat indeed.

"I love you, Father," said Arthur.

"I love you too, son," said Uther.

XXX

That night, Arthur seemed to be greatly cheered up, and many were relieved to see that Uther's condition was improving at long last. He was joining in the fun with the rest of them and looked happy to be there. The entertainment that night was spectactular. There were fire-breathers, acrobats, singers and dancers, musicians, jugglers and so much more.

Eventually, it came time for Arthur to open his gifts. He enjoyed them all, and then he opened Mira-Liana's gift to find that inside the box was a red baby blanket with the Pendragon crest on it. It certainly was very lovely.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, Ana, but I don't understand…"

"I thought it might be useful in about seven months," said Mira-Liana, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Arthur's brow furrowed in confusion. "Seven months? Why…" then his eyes widened. "You're certain?"

Mira-Liana nodded. "I found out last week, but I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. I'm two months along with our third child," she said, smiling.

Arthur looked overjoyed before taking her hand and kissing it. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," said Mira-Liana.

"Well, this is wonderful news indeed," said Uther, smiling. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you, Father," said Arthur.

Everyone clapped for them and then came for one of the best parts of the entertainment. The ring leader stepped forward in front of an enormous wooden, circular knife-throwing board.

"I require a volunteer. Prince Arthur. What better and more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery? Do you accept the challenge?" he asked.

"Of course," said Arthur, as he rose up, making the twins inwardly groan.

_So help me, if you get yourself killed while doing this, I'll make you regret it, _said Mira-Liana, warningly.

_That goes for me too, _said Merlin.

_Would you two relax? Everything will be fine. What could possibly go wrong? _asked Arthur, trying not to roll his eyes at them. He knew they hated it when he did this, and he appreciated their concern, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Arthur found himself tied to the board with an apple stuffed into his mouth. He was then spun around as the act began. The first two blades nearly missed his head by an inch, causing amazement and applause from many, but nearly giving his loved ones a heart attack. When the third knife was thrown, it came dangerously close and would've hit Arthur's face had the twins not cast a spell to make it hit the apple instead.

Everyone applauded and some looked more relieved at Arthur's survival than others.

"And you say I give you heart attacks," muttered Mira-Liana, as he sat down beside her.

"Well, it's over now. I'm fine," said Arthur, as he kissed her hand, making her smile.

They were so caught up in the moment that they failed to overhear the ringleader and his accomplice's conversation. If they had, they would've realized that the two were King Odin's men sent on a yet another assassination plot to kill Arthur and that the apple placed in Arthur's mouth contained a sedative that would further their plans.

XXX

After the festivities had ended, Arthur went to visit his father to say good-night, gently refusing to be accompanied by the others. He was slightly dazed from the sedative in the apple, but he thought he was perfectly fine.

"You're certainly in a good mood," said Merlin, chuckling.

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Arthur, smiling. "I've had a wonderful birthday, my father's finally starting to get better, and I'll get to be a father again."

Mira-Liana smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his hands on her stomach where their baby lay. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Happy birthday, my love."

Arthur gently kissed her. "And a very happy birthday it's been, indeed," he said. "I'll see you later."

And with that, he left the chambers, feeling euphoric.

When he arrived in his father's chambers, he found Uther sitting in his usual seat by the window, asleep with an empty wine goblet in his hand. Arthur gently removed the goblet and covered him with a blanket before taking the seat opposite him.

He'd just started to doze off when suddenly, he saw the ringleader's reflection in the silver pitcher on the table. The man was wielding a sword. Quickly, Arthur leapt up, grabbed his sword and began to fight him.

"Guards! Guards!" he yelled.

But neither guard came as they had both been knocked out by the ringleader.

Arthur was normally an amazing fighter—one of Camelot's best—but this time, because of the sedative, he did not fare well. Within moments, he was disarmed and knocked down. He could barely even lift himself or keep his eyes open at this point.

"Good-bye, Arthur Pendragon," snarled the ringleader.

He was about to finish his job, only to be stopped by another blade, Uther's. And Uther looked beyond furious with rage only a father knew.

"It'll take more than a coward like you to slay my son!" he growled.

And with that, they fought and they fought hard. Uther was able to hold his own against the assassin, surprisingly enough. But when it came to Arthur's life, nothing could keep Uther away. He could be as fierce as a dragon when need be. But soon, the battle started to become Uther was hit in the stomach andknocked down.

"Have you anything to say to your son before I kill him?"

Just as he was about to strike, Uther stopped him yet again. They fought once more, and then Uther managed to disarm him before punching him hard in the jaw, sending him down. Then, just as Uther was about to finish it, the ringleader thrust his concealed dagger into Uther's chest. Each man's blade struck one another and as the ringleader died, Uther collapsed.

The drug had worn off at this point, and Arthur was able to catch his falling father just in time.

At the sight of the wound, Arthur quickly became afraid.

"GUARDS! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" yelled Arthur. "GUARDS! HELP!"

His shouting was heard and within moments, everyone arrived, including Gaius. They got Uther onto the bed and began treating him for knife wound as the guards removed the assassin's body.

"Arthur, what happened?" asked Mira-Liana, as Uther was tended to.

With tears in his eyes, Arthur told the sad tale and when he finished, everyone looked upset. Gaius and Mordred, who'd been tending to Uther, looked quite grim.

"Gaius, Mordred, how is he?" asked Arthur.

"It's not good," said Gaius, sadly. "The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding internally."

"We can dull the pain and make him comfortable, but he doesn't have long, Arthur, I'm sorry," said Mordred, looking regretful.

"There must be something we can do!" protested Arthur. He pulled them all close together and whispered so Uther would not hear them, "What about magic? Could any of you use a spell to heal him?"

"It's all right, Arthur, you needn't whisper. I know," said Uther, weakly, startling them. "I know their secrets. I know that they have magic."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and their jaws dropped.

"You-you know?" said Arthur, shocked. "But how did you—?"

"While I was Agravain's prisoner, I had a dream," said Uther, softly. "I saw your mother. She took me by the hand and said she had something important for me to see. I saw the truth of what you had never told me. I saw everything about their pasts and secrets, and then I saw my rescue. I thought it was my own imagination at first, but then you came to me in the cells, just has I had seen in the dream, I knew that it wasn't a dream. I knew what I had seen was true."

_I can't believe this. He knew our secrets for over a year and he didn't come after us, _said Merlin, shocked.

_But why? He's been against magic for over twenty years. What's changed? _asked Mira-Liana.

As if Uther was reading their minds, he said, "In that moment, I saw that I had allowed my grief and pain turned to hatred and fear. I saw that I had wronged so many and failed to see the truth. I saw that you and your family are better people than I could ever hope to be." Tears glistened in his eyes as he looked upon them all. "Can any of you ever forgive me for the wrongs I've done you?"

Morgana's face softened as she planted a kiss on his forehead. "I've already forgiven you…Father." That was the first time she'd ever addressed him as such and it brought a smile to his face.

"We've forgiven you also," said Merlin, as the others nodded, even Mordred.

"You're going to be all right. You'll get to see your new grandchild," said Mira-Liana.

"It's going to be all right, Father," said Arthur.

Uther just took Morgana's and Arthur's hands in his. "Arthur, Morgana, whatever happens, just know that I have and always will be proud and honored to be your father and I've always loved you both. Remember to always follow your hearts."

"You're not going to die! I still need you," said Arthur, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're my father. Whatever you may think, you've always been a good father and a great King."

Uther did not reply as he fell asleep.

XXX

When morning came, there was no change in Uther's condition, so an emergency meeting was called. Everyone met in the council chambers to discuss how best to approach the issue of healing Uther with magic.

It was still amazing that they were considering this in the first place. Healing Uther, a known hater of magic, with magic, was almost prosperous! Many a practitioner would've gladly refused to do such a thing, but not them. They had seen that Uther possessed some goodness in his heart and above all, many of them knew the pain of losing a father and they had no wish to bestow such pain upon Arthur's heart.

"As you all know, my father was wounded by an assassin sent by King Odin. He may not survive unless magic is used to heal him," said Arthur. "The matter we need to discuss is how exactly it is to be done. I know magic has its limits, but it's our only option at this time. Gaius, what do you think?"

"I would heal him myself, Arthur, but my skill is not enough as I haven't practiced since the Great Purge, save for one time several years ago," said Gaius.

"Mordred, what about you and your parents?" asked Arthur.

Mordred shook his head. "We're powerful, but not that powerful, and our knowledge on healing magic is limited."

"What about the Cup of Life?" suggest Leon. "It saved my life. Could it not be used again?"

"We can't use it," said Merlin. "Uther is in far worse condition than you were when it was used on you, and that means use it now would mean having to obey the law of magic."

"Which states quite clearly that to save or create a life with such magic, a life would have to be taken to repay the balance of the world and there's no telling who would die in his place," said Frik, grimly. "There is also the fact that we don't even know where the Cup is. It was returned to the Druids after the immortal army was destroyed and heaven alones knows where they are right now. We probably couldn't reach them in time."

Arthur sighed. The situation was looking grimmer by the moment. "Ana, Merlin, you are Emrys and Emrysa and the children of Balinor. Surely, there's something you can do."

Mira-Liana hesitated, but then said, "We've been researching healing spells, and we think if we combined our magic, we might be able to save him. But there's no guarantee the spell will work and healing him at the moment as we are currently, would mean possible exposure of our identities."

"Meaning, we'd still be taking a risk—albeit a necessary one, on the spell—and you and Merlin need to be disguised, claim you're someone else and then perform the magic," said Arthur. "Can it be done?"

"We believe so," said Merlin.

"You'd be better off with aging spell," advised Frik. "Concealment and illusion charms for those without such natural gifts draw on one's energy. Not life energy, but one's natural energy, something I would not advise in Mira-Liana's condition."

Arthur and Mira-Liana frowned in concern.

"The aging spell won't affect the baby, will it?" asked Mira-Liana, fearfully as she protectively covered her stomach where her unborn child lay.

"No, it won't," assured Frik.

"Well, if that's so, then that's what we need to do," said Arthur. "Do what you can and act swiftly. I fear my father won't last much longer."

Everyone nodded and then went about their business.

XXX

Meanwhile, Gaheris was sneaking off yet again to meet Agravain. After faking concern for Uther and pretending to offer his condolences and support to Arthur, he had gone off.

The moment he walked inside the hovel, Agravain spun around and held up a dagger, before sighing when he saw who had come in.

"Now is that anyway to greet any old friend?" asked Gaheris.

"I wasn't expecting you today," said Agravain, irritably as he sheathed his blade. "Ever since our last attempt to seize Camelot was thwarted, I've been having nightmares and watching over my shoulder for any sign of our enemies, especially Emrys and Emrysa."

"I'm sorry to hear of your troubles, but I had to see you," said Gaheris. "I bring good news, better than we could've hoped for."

"And what might that be?" he demanded. "Word's already reached this area that that that filthy servant girl turned nobility is expecting yet another of Arthur's brats and I'm in a foul mood."

"Then my news shall change that," said Gaheris, grinning. "Uther has been mortally wounded. He's on his deathbed. Gaius and Mordred say he has but a few days, a week at most, to live."

"Then I hope my face and that of my mother's, haunts him until he takes his place in the pits of Tartarus," said Agravain, giving an evil smile. Then his smile faded. "How's Arthur and the others?"

"Devastated. Arthur can barely think straight. He and the others had another private meeting this morning," said Gaheris. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what they were talking about. They don't let me in on their meetings."

"You're Arthur's uncle. Surely, you're trusted by them?" said Agravain, surprised.

Gaheris shook his head. "They've not said so aloud, but I know the signs."

"Well, it matters not whether they suspect you or not. They have no proof you're guilty of anything and we have more pressing matters to attend to," said Agravain, dismissively. "We must strike while they're vulnerable."

He turned around, but Gaheris grabbed his arm and made him look at him.

"But if Uther dies, the kingdom will be weak," said Gaheris. "With all due respect, we must choose our moments carefully. Who knows what opportunity the coming days will hold?"

Agravain was quiet in consideration for a moment before nodding. "You're right, of course. We'll wait and then strike like a snake."

XXX

Arthur was indeed something of a wreck as he had shed many a silent tear as he watched over his sleeping father.

He was worried that the aging spell would fail and something would happen to Merlin, Mira-Liana and his unborn baby, he worried for his father's life and he worried about everything else.

As if they were sensing the trouble, Amora and Merrick had come to see their grandfather and were currently asleep, curled up by his side as they held hands. It would've been more adorable and sweet had the situation not been so dismal.

"Don't die, Father," whispered Arthur, as he stroked Uther's hand. "I may be ready to become King, but you cannot leave just yet. There's still so much left unsaid. You're still needed."

But there was no response.

From the window, he could see that the people of Camelot were preparing for the worst, just as they had when he'd been bitten by the Questing Beast. They were holding a vigil for their King.

There was a knock on the door and Frik came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I thought you should know that the arrangements have been made," he said. "Would you like me to stay with him until you return?"

"That would be greatly appreciated, old friend, thank you," said Arthur, gratefully.

He had just left his father's chambers when he was met by Gaheris.

"Arthur, I was just coming to see you," he said. "How is your father?"

"No improvement, I'm afraid," said Arthur, sighing. "Frik's staying with him until I return."

"Return? Return from where?" asked Gaheris, looking concerned.

Arthur sighed again. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm to seek out two magical practitioners who might be able to save my father."

It was a risk, telling him this, but better to hear part of it from Arthur's lips than someone else's.

Gaheris looked outraged. "You're going to use _magic?_" he hissed. "I strongly advise against it!"

"There is no other way, uncle," said Arthur, firmly.

"Magic caused your mother's death, Arthur!" growled Gaheris. "If you wish to respect her memory at all, you won't do this!"

Arthur's throat tightened at the mention of his mother, but he kept his face clean of emotions. "I _am _respecting her memory. If she were here, she would do all she could to make sure the man she loved did not die," he said.

"Arthur, please, I have no wish to lose another family member, but perhaps it is your father's time," said Gaheris, as his face and tone softened.

"Uncle Gaheris, please, I know we've suffered because of magic, but it's been my experience that magic can be a force for good as well," said Arthur, trying not to lose his patience. "I cannot just stand back and watch my father die when there's a chance of saving him. My mind is made up."

Gaheris sighed. "All right, if that is what you wish. Then I wish you luck in your journey," he said, giving Arthur a pat on the shoulder.

_I'm sure you mean otherwise, don't you, uncle? _Aloud he said, "Thank you. I'll see you when I get back."

And with that, he left the castle.

XXX

Hours later, Arthur had journeyed down to a small hut on the edge of the Forest of Gesciter. It was a pitiful little sight and hardly fit for powerful practitioners, but when taken into consideration how those of magic were treated and had little other skills, it was a hardly a surprising choice for the supposed living quarters of the practitioners Arthur sought.

He entered the house to find as pitiful on the inside as it was on the outside. A pang of guilt shot through his heart. What if some poor soul actually had had to live in such squalor? He silently swore that he would do all in his power to prevent things such as this.

"Hello?" said Arthur.

The back door swung open to reveal two eighty-year-old people, both with long white hair, carrying some herbs. The man had an equally long beard and was wearing a red robe, while the woman was dressed in blue and had her hair in a loose bun. If it wasn't for their eyes, Arthur would swear he'd never met either elderly person.

_Well, they certainly know their spell work, I must say._

"Mer—" he began, only to be silenced by them when they made shushing noises and gave him a warning look.

_Quiet! Word's reached others that you've sought magic for help, _said Merlin. _There's a chance that others might be listening or watching us right now. Act like you don't know us and call us by our other names._

_If anyone inquires of mine and Merlin's absence, the story is that we went elsewhere to find a practitioner and did not succeed, _said Mira-Liana.

Arthur nodded, fully understanding. _Then let's make this a good performance, shall we? _"Are you Emrys and Emrysa?"

"Of course we are. Do you see anyone else here, you stupid dollop head?" snapped Merlin, as he faked a sneer.

"Have you come to kill us?" demanded Mira-Liana.

"No, that wasn't my intention," said Arthur, playing along.

_They don't even sound like themselves. Is this really what's going to happen in the next few decades?_

"Forgive us if Sister and I find that hard to believe," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana walked over to the table and began cooking.

"Brother, if he's not here to kill us, we should at least hear him out," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin scoffed but nodded. "Fair enough, Sister." He looked at Arthur. "So, if you haven't come to kill us, why have you come here, young Prince? You seek a cure for your father, no doubt?"

"I'd expect nothing less. Those Pendragons are such a desperate lot," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur feigned surprised. "And just _how _would the two of you know about my father's condition?" he demanded.

Merlin looked positively smug. "We may be old, youngling, but we know more than you can possibly comprehend!"

"Give your apparent hatred for my father and everything he stands for, I've clearly had a wasted journey," said Arthur, as he pretended to leave in a huff. He opened the door, only for it to magically shut and for him to be pulled back and forced into a chair.

"Do not suppose that you know the mind of my brother or myself!" hissed Mira-Liana.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" asked Arthur, looking hopeful.

"Perhaps," said Merlin. "But you are asking _us _to save a man who'd have us both executed!"

"Please, I know what I'm asking of you and I know you have no reason to help!" said Arthur, looking desperate. "I know, honestly, I do. But he's my father and the two of you are his only hope."

Their gazes softened.

"We know all too well the pain of losing a father. It is not a pain we'd wish on others," said Mira-Liana.

"Then you know why I ask this of you. I'll grant you anything you desire if you at least try," said Arthur. "Just name it. Gold, land, whatever!"

"We do not want your gold!" snapped Merlin. "All we've ever wanted is to live in peace! That those who practice magic are accepted, rather than hunted!" A pained look crossed his face.

Mira-Liana looked at him pleadingly. "Peace for us and our kind is all that we ask, Pendragon. That is the price for your father's life."

Arthur was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Then I give you my solemn word, that when I'm King, things will be different. You and your kind won't have to live in fear."

This brought tearful smiles to their faces.

"Then we will help you!" said Merlin, smiling broadly.

Arthur smiled back. "Thank you both. I'm eternally grateful," he said. "Now, we must get ride to Camelot at once. I've brought horses with me for you both."

"A young man providing a ride for his elders. Such a rare thing these days," said Mira-Liana. "It seems chivalry isn't as dead as we thought."

"Indeed not, milady," said Arthur. "This way, please."

And with that, they got on the horses and rode off, laughing inwardly at their little performance.

_Dollop head? _said Arthur.

_You have to admit, it was pretty funny, _said Merlin.

_Indeed,_ said Mira-Liana.

XXX

While Arthur was busy, Gaheris was away as well and had ridden off at his first chance. He burst into Agravain's hovel, looking panicked.

"Gaheris, you look troubled," said Agravain, when he came in. "What's wrong?"

"It's bad news, very bad news," said Gaheris. "Arthur's gone off to seek help from two practitioners."

Agravain dropped the glass he was drinking from, causing it to shatter on the floor. He looked both shocked and furious.

"He's _WHAT?_" he yelled. "Are you certain of this?"

"He told me so himself," said Gaheris. "Whether or not it's Emrys and Emrysa he seeks out, I know not."

"What about those pesky twins?" asked Agravain.

"Word is they've gone elsewhere seeking for help and they won't be back until tomorrow morning at the very least," said Gaheris. "Agravain, what're we to do? If they heal Uther with magic—"

"They won't," interrupted Agravain. "I'll make sure of that."

Agravain then enchanted a golden amulet and when he'd finished casting the spell, he looked quite satisfied as he handed it to Agravain.

"If Uther's wearing this charm on his neck when the healing spell is placed upon him, the magic will be reversed and he will die," said Agravain, smugly. "By trying to save his father, Arthur will have sealed his fate and he'll be vulnerable. A broken prince will make a terrible king."

"It's an excellent plan, but I can't get this to Uther. Lord Frik's watching over Uther even as we speak," said Gaheris. "He'd never let me near."

"Honestly, Gaheris, must I think of everything?" said Agravain, rolling his eyes. He clicked his tongue and then his familiar pet crow, Mors, flew in through the open window. "Give the amulet to Mors, he'll take care of things."

"As long as he makes Uther pay for causing my sister's death, I'll gladly do it," said Gaheris. He placed the amulet in the bird's beak and the bird took off through the window.

When Mors arrived at the window to Uther's chambers, Frik had dozed off and the window was open, leaving the black-colored bird to do its evil bidding. It flew into the room and managed to place the amulet on Uther's neck and conceal it on his person before flying away, unseen by any watchful eyes.

XXX

It was nightfall by the time Arthur and the twins arrived in Camelot. They entered the castle through one of the lesser used entrances so they would keep the number of prying eyes to a minimum.

Unfortunately, since Merlin and Mira-Liana were eighty years old, they were a little slow and fragile, so Arthur ended up helping them into Uther's chambers.

_I still can't believe we're doing this, _said Merlin.

_Neither can I, _said Mira-Liana.

They'd used magic to help Uther before, but never like this.

It was unbelievable. The man who had cost them their father, caused so much pain and grief, and yet was still a good man and King, had changed and was allowing, more or less, for magic to be used to heal him.

Just before they began to use their magic, however…

"Arthur, if this does not work—" began Merlin.

"I have faith in you both," interrupted Arthur. "And if it doesn't work, it won't be your fault."

"We'll try our hardest, we promise," said Mira-Liana.

She and Merlin joined hands and then raised their free ones over Uther. Together they incanted, "_Aufen kuman hida kagedri yesta krefka shela lafulor._" Their blue eyes flashed gold just as they finished the spell.

For a moment, there was nothing but then Uther's eyes shot open and then he smiled at Arthur. "Oh, Arthur…" he whispered, smiling.

They all smiled in relief and joy as Arthur held his father's hand.

"You've done it," said Frik.

But then, pain crossed Uther's features before his eyes shut and then, to their shock and horror, he moved and breathed no more. He was dead. (A/N: I'm sorry, folks. I know I wrote that Uther died in his sleep after ten years, but that was before I knew this happened, so I'm trying to make it fit the show's storyline. Sorry.) 

"He's gone," gasped Arthur. "What happened? What went wrong? He was all right again!"

Then Arthur spotted the glitter of gold on Uther's neck and yanked off the amulet.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Frik examined it. "This is dark magic indeed. Any healing spell placed upon the wearer backfires tenfold. But he couldn't have come by this. I was here the entire time and…" his voice trailed off. "My word. I fell asleep while I was watching him for a few moments earlier and Mordred told me he thought he saw a crow today."

The truth of the matter dawned on them in horror. Gaheris must've told Agravain of Arthur's decision and knowing Gaheris wouldn't be allowed near Uther, had used the crow to place the amulet on Uther and seal his fate.

"Arthur, we're so, so sorry. This is all our fault," said Merlin, as tears streamed down his and Mira-Liana's cheeks. The aging spell had already worn off and they were back to normal again. "You lost your father because of us. We're so sorry."

"Don't you dare," said Arthur, his voice dangerously calm. "Don't you dare, don't you _dare _think that you're responsible for my father's death!" He had them meet his gaze. "The only ones to blame here are Agravain and Gaheris. You tried to help my father. Your spell was working! He would've recovered! You did not murder him. You've always been kind and gracious to him and you even won him over. You have done nothing wrong and you are not to blame for this. Do you understand?"

They nodded as they saw the truth in Arthur's words.

"Yes, Arthur," said Mira-Liana. "We understand."

But they still shared some guilt for their role in what had happened.

"What do we do now?" asked Merlin.

"Now we will tell the people that their King has fallen. He was too far gone, even with the help of magic," said Arthur, as his voice cracked. It seemed plausible as there were times when even magic could not help anyone. "There will be a night and a day of mourning before the coronation. We'll discuss where to go from there later."

"Of course," said Merlin. He and his sister then took Arthur into a tight group hug that Arthur returned as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Just remember, you're not alone and we're here for you."

Arthur smiled a little. "And I'll always be grateful for that."

He certainly was, for he needed his family more than ever now. He had always stood by them and helped them when they needed it most. It was their turn now.

Arthur was not left alone that night. His entire family stayed by his side and when it came time for him to sleep, his wife and children were curled up at his side giving him comfort and strength for the days to come.

XXX

Following Uther's death, the next morning they all had a long talk about what was to be done. Magic would be permitted once again, but regulations had to be set to maintain order.

There would be laws regarding how magic was to be used in Camelot, but the death penalty would only be for the most severe of criminals. They made plans for a Council of Magic to be set up and before long, their plans would take flight. They also decided that while the twins' magic would be revealed, until Agravaine and Gaheris were no longer a threat, Merlin and Mira-Liana's true identities as Emrys and Emrysa would not, and neither would Balinor's connection to them or certain other secrets.

After a night and a day of mourning for Camelot's fallen King, it came time for Arthur and Mira-Liana's coronation as Camelot's King and Queen.

Just before the coronation was to begin, Mira-Liana found Arthur standing alone in the Uther's chambers, gazing out of the window. He only looked up when she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur, it's nearly time," she said. She frowned in concern at the look on his face. "Arthur, talk to me, please."

Arthur turned his gaze to her. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I…I miss him, my father. I wish he were still here with me. I know the kind of man he was at times, but he was still my father and I miss him so much."

"Of course you do," said Mira-Liana, softly. "He was your father and he loved you, as much as you loved him. But my love, he will always be with you in your heart. You aren't alone in this. You have a family that's here for you now and always will be."

Arthur sighed as he smiled a little. Though the pain was still there, he was incredibly grateful for his family's love and support.

"Does the pain ever go away?" he asked.

"No," she admitted, as she cupped his face in her hands. "But it does get easier." She still missed her own father terribly, but the pain was not as bad as it had once been. "Be the man that your father remembered you as and the man you will become. And you'll make him proud."

Arthur nodded and then held her close, breathing in her scent and resting his head on her shoulder as she did the same. They were each other's pillar of strength.

After a few more moments, they broke apart when Merlin came in.

"Arthur, Mir, it's time," he said.

Mira-Liana took her husband's arm and then they walked out of the chambers with Merlin escorting them before taking his place in the crowd.

Everyone was gathered in the hall and they were bowing as Arthur and Mira-Liana walked up to the thrones. Arthur was dressed in his finest chainmail and best cloak with the Pendragon crest. Mira-Liana was wearing her finest red gown, which was heavily embroidered with gold and her black hair was curled and pinned.

They knelt down in front of the thrones as the royal librarian, Geoffery, stood before them as their crowns rested on two pillows.

"Will you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Camelot, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do," said Arthur.

"I solemnly swear so to do," said Mira-Liana.

"Will you, to your power, use law and justice and mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," said Mira-Liana.

"I will," said Arthur.

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown thee, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," said Geoffery. He placed a large golden crown on Arthur's head. "I crown thee, Mira-Liana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot." He placed a gold crown adorned with jewels on Mira-Liana's head.

Arthur took Mira-Liana's hand in his before they turned to face their subjects.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" cried out Merlin.

Everyone followed Merlin's actions.

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen! Long live the King! Long live the Queen! Long live the King! Long live the Queen! Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" everyone chanted.

When the cheering died down, Arthur spoke.

"My people, as your new King and Queen, we will do everything in power to serve you well with wisdom, justice, equality, law, and mercy. But much is going to change in Camelot. My father, while a good man and a mighty King, was wrong about the use of magic and those practice it. People who practice magic are no different than those who wield weapons either for their own purposes or for the defense of those they care for. I have seen for myself that magic can be a force for good, and for the past few years, magic has been the reason this kingdom has been preserved for this moment."

Much murmuring arouse at this, but no one spoke out against Arthur.

"And it is for those reasons that while there will be laws regulating how magic is to be used in my kingdom, those who practice will neither be persecuted nor executed simply because they are different. Those with magic will live in fear no longer," said Arthur.

One citizen stepped forward. "But Your Majesty, how do you know of all this?"

"Because my wife and brother-in-law, your own Queen and my Chief Advisor have not only risked their lives to save mine, but they have also saved this kingdom countless times with their gifts," said Arthur. _Show them._

Merlin walked up and took his sister's hand before they did a simple spell that emitted a shower of bright lights in the hall and to their relief, this brought about much applause. It seemed they had done the right thing.

Mira-Liana shared a smile with her brother and husband. Though there was reason to shed tears of pain, there was also reason to shed tears of joy. Uther would not be forgotten, but now Albion would start and all that they had worked for would start to occur now that she was Queen and Arthur was King at last. They would enter a new era, one that would be beautiful and incredible.


	4. Aithusa

Aithusa

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

A month following Uther's death, Arthur was coping better than some would've expected. Though he still missed his father, the pain had dulled down a little. Camelot changed somewhat for the better. While many still found it a shock to know that their new Queen and the King's Chief Advisor had secretly been magical practitioners all this time, and some found it just a bit frightened, they were accepted nevertheless once it was taken into consideration all the good they had done for the sake of the kingdom.

Merlin was in the midst of the long and tedious preparations for the Council of Magic they intended to form in which he would be High Warlock. It was a difficult job as they were still working on the laws and they needed to make sure the twelve practitioners they intended to have would be loyal to the kingdom and not abuse their powers.

In response to the new rules and revelations, magic users were being permitted to use their powers in Camelot, as long as they obeyed the rules and they were prospering in the kingdom once more. Execution was only to be used for the most severe of crimes and it was happy sight to see. Things were quite the way the prophecies had spoken of, but they were getting there.

Surprisingly enough, Gaheris and Agravain had been rather silent. One would've thought that the new state of Camelot would arouse them and their failed attempt to weaken Camelot, but it did not. Nor did it seem like the two had realized Merlin and Mira-Liana's true identities as Emrys and Emrysa. Nevertheless, everyone was on their guard.

But there was also reason to be happy as everyone was excited about the new baby that was on its way. Though there were still at least six months left to go, they were eagerly awaiting it. Amora and Merrick were already looking forward to have a little sibling to play with. But none of them had anyway of knowing that something miraculous was to happen.

XXX

Late one night, as a band of Druids slept, a very handsome middle-aged thief snuck into their camp. Being highly skilled at what he did, the thief quietly snuck through and began working to pry open a chest with the tools of his trade.

Much to his surprise, the chest did not contain the treasure he so sought. There was nothing but cloth, or so he thought. Further inspection of the chest's contents led him to find that there was indeed something quite valuable. A handsome puzzle box.

He made quick work of it and managed to solve the puzzle, causing the top to open. He was able to claim his prize—a thick, spiral shaped piece of metal with ancient markings engraved on it. He had another piece exactly like it, and when he held them together, they magically sealed together.

Feeling satisfied, he was about to leave, only to find when he turned around that the Druids had awoken and were just about glaring at him. Quickly, he fled, but try as he might, he did not outrun them and he soon found himself at the edge of a cliff. He was surrounded by the Druids and their leader, Jenrad, was facing the thief.

Acting fast, he grabbed one of the Druids and held a knife to his throat.

Jenrad held out his hand. "It is not worthy anyone's life," he said, referring to the stolen item.

"Isn't it?" challenged the thief. "It's cost me twenty years of mine!"

"It is of no use," said Jenrad, calmly. "You'll never find the third part of the Triskeleton."

"Ah, but you're wrong," said the thief, smugly. "I already know where that bit is."

He flung his hostage forward before taking a daring leap across the chasim and surviving. He then took off with one place in mind, Camelot.

XXX

The following night, it was storming outside as Gaius and Mordred worked late in the old physician's chambers. They were enjoying a pleasant chat as they filled out some papers when there was knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" asked Mordred.

"Guess we'll just have to see," said Gaius.

Gaius opened the door to find a middle-aged man, slender with dark hair and beard, soaked to the bone standing before him.

"Hello, Gaius," he said. "Surely you remember me?"

Gaius looked disapprovingly at him. "Only too well. Why are you here?"

"I'd be more than happy to tell you if I could dry myself by your fire for a few moments," he said.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in," said Mordred, before Gaius could speak. In Gaius's mind, he said, _the man's soaked to the bone and he might catch a chill. I don't like the looks of him either, but he obviously has something important to tell you or he wouldn't have come_.

Gaius sighed as he nodded and allowed the man entrance.

The man smiled as he entered and held out his hand for Mordred to shake. "This young man must be your apprentice, young Mordred. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Pleasure's all mine. Please, sit down," said Mordred, as the man took a seat by the fire.

Gaius didn't look his disapproving look. "You've got a great deal of nerve coming back here, after what you did. You left me in a lot of trouble."

"Well, I apologize for that, but what can I say? Execution didn't really appeal to me," he said. He gave Gaius a pleading look. "Don't pretend you supported Uther."

"Tell us why you're here!" said Gaius, impatiently.

The man sighed before pulling out his stolen item from his jacket. Mordred inwardly gasped at the sight of it as he recognized the symbols on it. Several things had not been revealed at the time of the coronation, including Mordred's identity as a Druid as they felt it would be best for the time being and it never hurt to have a secret weapon.

Gaius looked quite interested to see it.

"It's the Triskeleton of Askhanar," said the man.

"You're quite sure?" asked Gaius.

"In my line of work, one must always be certain of what they seek," he said. "So, yes, I am sure."

"Let me see," said Gaius. He put on his glasses, took the Triskeleton and examined it. "The marks are in Druid tongue. The bind runes are in three, that's rare."

Their guest smirked.

"I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the tomb of Askhanar," he said. "And we both know the legend, don't we, Gaius? We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg," admitted Gaius, making Mordred's eyes widened. "But surely this is all just a myth."

"Actually, it's not and it's not just one egg. My research has told me that there are two dragon eggs hidden there. One male, one female," he said.

"That's impossible," gasped Mordred. _Two dragon eggs? How can that be?_

"Nothing is impossible, young man," he said.

"And you've come to, what, to steal it?" demanded Mordred, realizing what he meant by his earlier statement.

"'Steal' is such a strong word," he said.

"You're forgetting one thing," said Gaius, sharply. "You're missing a part of the Triskeleton."

"On the contrary, old friend, I know exactly where it is. In the vaults of Camelot," he said, smugly. "It's been there safe and secure for the last four hundred years. You didn't even know, did you?"

"No, I didn't," admitted Gaius. He hadn't known about this at all. "But you want me to help you to get it, don't you?"

"We could restore the dragons' race!" he said, excitedly.

Gaius shook his head. "If you want help, you'll have to seek it elsewhere. I'll have no part in this."

"You don't want to release the last living dragons? They are the last of their kind since Arthur slew the Last Dragon years ago," he said.

"The Last Dragon nearly destroyed Camelot! These things should be left alone," said Gaius, firmly.

"That's not what you taught me!" he protested.

"That was a long time ago and things have changed. I believe in the King that Arthur will become and the kingdom he will build. Now, get out," said Gaius.

"Fine. But I'll be in the inn should you or any of your family wish to seek me out and help me," he said, before storming away in a huff.

When the man was gone, Mordred turned to Gaius.

"Who was that man? How do you two know each other?" he demanded.

Gaius sighed. "He was my pupil, many years ago. His name is Julius Borden. He's a follower of the Old Ways. Uther sentenced him to death, but he escaped and caused me a little trouble in the process."

"Why did you refuse to help him find the eggs? If this is true, Emrys and Emrysa will want to know and they'll want to help restart the dragons' race. It's all they have left of Balinor," said Mordred. "Not to mention Kilgarrah won't be alone anymore.

"Julius is not a man to be trusted, Mordred," said Gaius. "His motives are questionable and even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Heaven alone knows what path he's on now. And more importantly, I dare not risk getting Merlin and Mira-Liana's hopes up if this turns out to be a wild goose chase. The pain from losing Balinor is still there and I don't want to reopen those wounds."

"I know that. But don't you think they have a right to know?" said Mordred. "I believe this is true and we cannot let the eggs fall into Borden's hands. He'll find a way into the vaults, with or without our help."

Gaius sighed again. "All right, we'll tell them. But we're not saying anything until tomorrow morning. It's very late and they're all asleep at this time of night."

"Okay," said Mordred.

XXX

When morning Mordred and Gaius told them of Julius and his findings. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Merlin sank into his chair with shock and Mira-Liana clutched her barely visible baby bump in stunned surprise.

"This is astounding," said Arthur. "I thought Kilgarrah was the last of his kind after his father died. And this Julius Borden is certain that the dragon eggs are real?"

"Quite certain. I recognized the Triskeleton. It had the mark of my people and it's been in their protection for four centuries until now," said Mordred.

"But how can this possible? How can that be possible? Kilgarrah's father said he only had one hatchling and the two of them were the last ones," said Mira-Liana, frowning in confusion.

"It would appear other eggs were hidden than just Kilgarrah's," said Gaius.

"Then we must speak with Kilgarrah to see if this is true," said Merlin. "Mir and I will go at once. If he says that this man's lying, he'll pay dearly for it."

Mira-Liana silently agreed.

And with that, they left to Kilgarrah's cave, far from where the dragon was sleeping. As it was daylight, they didn't dare risk summoning him where he could be seen.

"Kilgarrah, wake up!" said Mira-Liana, as she gently shook the dragon's shoulder.

The dragon stirred and woke up. "Ah, you two. Why have you come here?"

"A man came to Camelot last night and claims that if he has the third piece of something called a Triskeleton, he'll know the location of two dragon eggs," said Merlin.

Kilgarrah's eyes widened. "I never dared to dream of such a moment. I believed that the eggs would never be found and that I would remain alone in this world forever."

"Then the legend is true?" said Mira-Liana.

"Oh yes, quite," said Kilgarrah. He looked quite happy, happier than they'd ever seen him. "This is a chance in a thousand, you two. You _must _retrieve the eggs."

"We know, but Gaius says Julius can't be trusted and we don't know how to work with him without revealing Balinor's connection to us," said Merlin.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana, you are a Dragonlord and Dragonlady!" said Kilgarrah, sharply. "It is a gift, passed down by our fathers who gave up everything—even their own lives for ours! The dragons in those eggs are our kin and part of the legacy left to us by Balinor and my father whose name I bear. What do you think they would say?"

"They'd say that risks are great but worth it, nevertheless," said Mira-Liana, sighing. She looked up at him. "We swear, we'll do everything in our power to get those eggs."

"This means as much to us as it does to you, believe us," said Merlin.

Kilgarrah nodded. "Thank you."

XXX

"Well, that settles it, we're going after the egg," said Arthur, when they'd returned. "I've had it retrieved from the vaults. We'll speak with Julius and get him to take us with him to eggs. We'll figure out where to go from there." 

"How many of us should go?" asked Merlin.

"You, me, and the Knights of the Round Table," said Arthur. He turned to his wife. He'd been even more fussier than ever about her, if that was even possible. "Ana, you'll be staying here. In your condition—"

"Arthur, just because I'm three months with child, doesn't mean I'm helpless," interrupted Mira-Liana. "When I was carrying Amora and Merrick, I promised to keep my involvement in the danger to a minimum and I kept out of things when I was eight months along. I'll do the same now, I promise. Besides, I _have _to do this. I promised Kilgarrah and even if I hadn't, I'd still go, it's the legacy my father left to me and it's what our children will inherit one day."

Arthur sighed. She had a point and his wife could be exceedingly stubborn when she wanted. "All right, fine. But I want you with Merlin or one of the others at all times. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "Well, let's go speak with Borden, shall we?"

The three of them went down to Julius's room at the inn, only to have a blade at their throats upon their arrival.

"I'll thank you to put that down unless you want to be arrested for attacking the King and Queen of Camelot and the High Warlock of the Council of Magic," growled Arthur.

Julius relaxed as he lowered his blade and looked apologetic. "My apologies sire. With the enemies I have, one can never be too careful."

"Indeed," said Arthur, glaring at him.

"What brings you three here?" asked Julius.

"We're here to see you," said Merlin. "Gaius and Mordred told us what happened last night. We're here to make you an offer."

"Go on," said Julius, looking interested.

"You seek the third piece of the Triskeleton. You can have it, but only if you take us and the Knights of the Round Table with you on your journey to find the eggs," said Mira-Liana.

Julius narrowed his eyes. "Why would two practitioners and Camelot's King wish to help me? Gaius himself refused to help me."

"That is none of your concern," said Arthur.

"Do we have a deal or not?" asked Merlin.

Julius paused in consideration for a moment before nodding. "We have a deal."

"Good," said Mira-Liana. "We'll leave in an hour. You can expect to have the piece in your possession by then."

Though few would ever dare double-cross people of magic, keeping the third piece of the Triskeleton until then would ensure that Julius wouldn't sneak off without them or break their agreement.

XXX

That night, they met with Julius outside the citygates. He'd been drumming his fingers on the saddle of his horse in anxiety, but he stopped when they came into view.

"Where's the piece?" he asked.

"Right here," said Arthur. He handed it to Julius, who attached it to the other two pieces, forming a triangle that had a spiral emerging from each of its tips.

Julius looked quite pleased. "Come, we must go, quickly."

And with that, they all rode out, following Julius's direction until the hour became late and they had to make camp for the night. They soon got a fire going to keep warm.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Julius?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, thank you. I just want to get some rest," said Julius. He took his few things and made his own camp not too far from them, but out of earshot.

"I don't trust him," said Elyan, referring to Julius.

"Nor should you," said Lancelot. "His reputation's infamous."

"Don't worry, he's not going to escape us. There's a spell placed on the Triskeleton. If he leaves, we'll know where to find him," said Arthur.

"Excellent," said Gwaine. "So, who's on cooking duty?"

"Mir and I will do it," said Merlin. "Before we became part of the Pendragon family, she and I were commoners and had to learn a lot of things."

"And believe me, they cook quite well. Better than I can, and I took up lessons a while ago," said Arthur.

"I still find it hard to believe that you two were once servants. You seem to be born to your current positions," said Percival.

Everyone nodded in agreement as the twins blushed and started cooking. After they all ate a delicious stew of meat and herbs, Gwaine decided it was time to tell embarrassing and/or funny stories about each other. This resulted in several hours of laughter from each of them until it came time for Arthur and the twins' turn.

"All right you three, your turn," said Elyan.

"No, we don't have any stories to tell," said Merlin.

"Nonsense. With the amount of trouble you get into every day, you probably have _several _stories," said Gwaine, grinning.

"All right, already," said Mira-Liana, throwing up her hands in defeat after Merlin finally her gave a nod of approval. "There was this one time back in Elador when Merlin and I were younger. We needed to get some firewood, so he and I went out to get some. There was this very large tree we knew would be perfect. We were having a lot of trouble cutting it down, so we got the idea to use our magic. At that time, we could only move objects with our minds and we weren't very skilled back then or very smart."

"So, what happened?" asked Leon.

"We got the tree down, but we failed to remember that our grouchy old neighbor, Old Man Simmons, who never liked us for some reason, had his house right under the tree. We nearly flattened him, just barely getting the tree to land a few inches away in time. He was all right, but he saw the tree falling and saw us standing beside. Good heavens, he was mad. There we are, looking embarrassed, and then he started yelling in some language we don't speak and started chasing after us. We didn't even think, we just ran off and eventually he gave up the chase. We eventually headed back, but we didn't even get the firewood and Mother didn't know whether to laugh or confide us to the house for a month," said Merlin.

This made them all burst into laughter for a few moments.

"You two really do have sheer dumb luck," said Gwaine, as he stopped laughing.

The twins just shrugged as their laughter slowly ceased.

"Your turn, Arthur," said Elyan, smirking. "Tell us."

Arthur groaned but complied. "Last year, a goblin got loose in Camelot. It had possessed Gaius and was running rampant throughout the city, causing a lot trouble, magical pranks and whatnot. I didn't realize it could use Gaius's magic as well as its own while it was in Gaius's body, and I tried to confront. As a result, I spent the rest of the day hiding in my chambers until the creature was locked up again because it had given me the ears and voice of a donkey," he said.

Arthur's story got more laughter than the twins', but Arthur just shrugged it off.

"If you're all satisfied, I think we'd all better get some sleep.

Merlin and Mira-Liana hadn't been asleep long when a voice whispered to them, _Emrys, Emrysa, Emrys, Emrysa._

Merlin awoke, recognizing the voice. Quietly, he got up and gently shook Mira-Liana's shoulder. She'd been asleep, curled up in Arthur's arms.

"Sorry to wake you, but I hear someone," he whispered.

"I thought I was dreaming," said Mira-Liana, yawning. She woke up Arthur. "Druids are calling us. We'll back in a moment."

"Be safe," said Arthur, kissing her hand.

She nodded and then walked with Merlin into another area of the forest where they found the Druids.

"Emrys, Emrysa, it's good to see you again," said Jenrad, pulling back his hood.

"Likewise, Jenrad," said Mira-Liana.

"Your actions of late since Uther's death have made us all very happy indeed," said Jenrad.

"Glad to hear of it," said Merlin. "What brings you here?"

"We know of your quest," said Jenrad. "The man you travel with stole from us."

"We know," said Mira-Liana. "None of us trust him, but we have little other choice but to work with him. We're following him to the location of the eggs. We'll deal with him once the eggs are safe in our possession."

"Then I strongly advise you be wary, Emrys, Emrysa," said Jenrad. "Legend tells of a tale that only we Druids know. Askhanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskeleton is not just a key. It is also a trap."

The twins paled at this and grabbed each other's hands, trying to quell the fear they felt from each other.

"What do you mean? What kind of trap?" asked Merlin.

"We do not know. But the legends are very clear. You must beware, you two," said Jenrad. "It also says that only when the way ahead seems impossible, will you have found it."

"Thank you for the warning. We'll be careful," said Merlin.

They turned to leave, only to be stopped when Jenrad called them back.

"Emrysa, one other thing," he said. "I think Igraine would be a fine name for your new daughter."

Mira-Liana's hands unconsciously flew to her barely swollen stomach. She did not ask how they knew, but she was glad of it as now she knew what to name her baby.

"Thank you," she said.

And with that, she and Merlin returned to campsite, where Arthur was sitting up, waiting for them.

"I was about to go looking for you," he said, sounding relieved. "What did the Druids have to say?"

Merlin told him and Arthur looked visibly worried as Merlin went back to bed. He then pulled Mira-Liana close and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach where his new unborn child lay.

"I wish you'd stayed home. You're going make my hair grey early worrying about you and the baby," he said.

"We'll be fine," she said, as she covered his hands with her own. "Arthur, Jenrad also told me we're going to have another daughter and said that Igraine would be a good name for her. Can we name her that?"

Arthur looked very touched as he nodded. "I think that would be perfect," he said. "Hunith can be her middle name."

"Igraine Hunith Pendragon," mused Mira-Liana. "Lovely. So, like I had my boys, you and Merlin, Merrick will have his girls, his sisters."

Arthur chuckled. "Indeed. Now, get some sleep. We have a lot to do, come the morning."

She nodded and soon fell asleep in his arms.

XXX

The next day, they journeyed deep through woods to the east. No one took their eyes off of Julius as none of them trusted him. They eventually came to a brook that led into a cavern.

"You're sure this is right? It looks like a dead end," said Leon.

"Oh ye of little faith, Sir Knight," said Julius, grinning. "Follow me."

_Think this is what Jenrad meant last night? _asked Mira-Liana, as they followed him into the cave.

_Maybe, _said Merlin. _I guess we'll just have to see._

The cave was dark and damp, and reminded them of the cave where Balinor had resided in after leaving Hunith. Before long, they saw light up ahead and came to a waterfall, which they were able to pass through.

On the other side was an enormous valley and not too far ahead was an enormous tower.

"No wonder no one's ever found this place," said Gwaine. "Who would've thought it'd be behind a waterfall?"

"No one, that's for certain. Askhanar was no fool," said Julius. "Onward!"

They journeyed further down into the valley, only for Percival to cry out when an arrow hit his leg after someone hit a tripwire. More arrows started to fly as well.

"Booby-trap! Take cover!" yelled Arthur.

Everyone dove for cover, everyone except for Julius, who fled from them just as the twins saw what was firing at them and stopped it with a spell.

"That gutter trash knew about this," fumed Arthur. "Leon, get Percival to safety. We'll carry onward."

As Leon obeyed and tended to Percival, they came across another trap on the way, forcing them to stop and reconsider their plans.

_We're going to have to really watch it this time. He knows we're coming after him and goodness knows how many traps he's left for us, _said Mira-Liana, speaking telepathically so as not to risk being overheard. _Merlin and I should probably go alone. It might be best._

_Go alone? Are you mad? _said Arthur, sharply.

_She's got a point. You know what Jenrad said and besides, two people can hide quicker than seven and he doesn't know he's dealing with Balinor's offspring. Arthur, I know you're worried, we all are, but I'll protect Mir and the baby with my life._

Arthur sighed. _I'll let you go, but only if you'll summon Kilgarrah and get out of there if the danger proves to be too much. We'll stick close and you had better call us if you need help. _

_We swear, _said Mira-Liana, as she kissed him. _Everything's going to be all right. You won't lose Merlin, me or our daughter, I promise._

_You'd better, _said Arthur, as they broke apart.

Merlin took Mira-Liana's hand and they took off.

They eventually saw Julius climbing up one of the walls of the tower. They were able to sneak in another way and caught up with him as he put in the key and entered the room, only to be stopped when a strange kind of smoke emerged from a gargoyle's mouth.

Julius began coughing and choking, and the smoke started to fill the hall, but it was stopped when the twins quickly joined hands and used a spell to make the smoke return to where it came.

"How is he?" asked Merlin, referring to Julius, who lay out cold in the doorway.

"He's out like a light, but he'll live," said Mira-Liana, after examining him. "He'll be all right. We should go."

"We should," said Merlin.

They walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs which lead them to a magnificent hall. What made them smile, however, was the sight of the eggs in the center of the room. One egg was blue as the sea and the other was white as the winter's snows.

"What I wouldn't give for our Father to see this," murmured Mira-Liana, as they walked over to the eggs.

"I know. So do I," said Merlin, wistfully. "I'll take the blue egg, you take the white."

"I'll take them both!" cried a voice.

They turned to see Julius coming towards them.

"They're not yours to take," said Mira-Liana, angrily. "We never promised you the eggs, Borden, only the Triskeleton if you led us to them. We've upheld the end of our bargain."

"They belong to me!" he hissed. "I've spent twenty years of my life searching for them! Give them to me and I'll give you a half share, you two."

"Never," snarled Merlin. "The dragons must go free."

"Don't be fools! Think of the powers that the dragons will bring to us all!" said Julius. "The lands we can rule over, the riches."

They shook their heads.

"Riches and power means nothing to us," said Mira-Liana.

Borden continued as his voice rose in tone. "With these dragons at our commands, we could live like Emperors and an Empress. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"_DRAGONS CANNOT BE USED LIKE THAT!_" they yelled, before their tones grew softer, as they thought of Kilgarrah's father who had spent twenty years locked up, unable to see his only offspring grow and was eventually released into the stars on his deathbed.

"They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth," said Merlin.

"But this is your chance, you two," said Julius. "This is your chance to escape your meaningless lives, and your worthless existence!"

They just scoffed.

"Our lives are anything but meaningless," said Mira-Liana. "And we are not worthless." No one would argue with them on that.

"It's not our lives that are pitiable," said Merlin, gazing upon Julius with pity in his eyes. "It's yours. You've wasted it completely. You're nothing."

There was a moment's silence as they stared at one another before Julius held out his blade. "_I _pieced together the Triskeleton._ I _found the path that led us here! Those dragons are _mine! _You may possess magic, but I believe you to be weak! Now, hand them over!"

"Never," said Mira-Liana, as she and Merlin began dodging blows from his sword. "Dragons are magical creatures and they belong to no one! They are there for the benefit of us all!"

Julius held his blade to their throats before lowering it ever so slight. "What do _you _two know? Your own King slew a dragon and you two are nothing but weak practitioners and commoners turned nobility!"

They gave him a cold, hard look.

"We are more than that," said Merlin, his voice dangerously calm. "We are the prophesied Emrys and Emrysa, and we are the son and daughter of Balinor the Dragonlord! We are a Dragonlord and Dragonlady!"

"And we are warning you," said Mira-Liana, as Julius looked considerably frightened. "Leave these eggs alone."

Julius just lunged for them, only for them to act by making the hilt of his sword grow hot. He dropped it in agony and was then flung into the wall with another spell.

Then they grabbed the eggs. Merlin took the blue one while Mira-Liana procured the white one. However, in doing so, another booby-trap was set off and the building was starting to collapse.

"We've got to get out of here. _Now_," said Merlin. He turned to Julius, who was getting up. "Borden, if you want to survive, you'll come now!"

"I'll get out my own way!" he snarled, before disappearing.

"Merlin, come on!" yelled Mira-Liana.

Together they ran and got out just as the building collapsed to the ground just as Arthur and the others arrived.

"What the heck happened?" he demanded. "Are you all right? Where's Julius?"

"We're all fine. The tomb was trap," said Merlin, trying to catch his breath. "No idea about Julius. He disappeared and refused to come with us. He said he'd get out another way."

"Well, if he's still out there, we'll deal with him later," said Lancelot.

"My word. Are those really dragon eggs?" asked Elyan.

"They are indeed," said Mira-Liana, proudly. "All the worldly treasures in the world can't compare with these eggs."

"They're beautiful," admired Arthur, smiling.

XXX

They returned to Camelot the next day and the following night when it was dark, their entire family and the Knights of the Round Table gathered in the woods just outside of Camelot.

Merlin and Mira-Liana carefully placed the two eggs on the two tree stumps. Kilgarrah flew in at that moment and landed, looking just as pleased and eager as everyone else was.

"Are the hatchlings still alive?" asked Merlin.

"They can live for a thousand years," said Kilgarrah.

This brought smiles to everyone's faces, especially Merlin and Mira-Liana's.

"So, you are no longer the last of your kind," said Mira-Liana.

Kilgarrah chuckled. "It would seem not."

"Are they related at all?" asked Merlin.

"No, they are not. We would be able to sense it if they were," said Kilgarrah.

"When will they hatch?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Young dragons were called into the world by the Dragonlords and Dragonladies. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. Your own father, Balinor, summoned me," said Kilgarrah. "As the only Dragonlord and Dragonlady at the moment, this solemn duty falls to the two of you, Merlin, Mira-Liana."

"But how do we summon them?" asked Merlin.

"You must give the dragons names," said Kilgarrah.

There was a moment's silence as Merlin and Mira-Liana had a silent conversation before deciding what to do. They joined hands and then each placed one of their free ones over one of the dragon eggs. Merlin took the one on the left and Mira-Liana took the one on the right.

They closed their eyes and then began. Words they had never spoken before left their mouths as they felt a familiar power surge through them and a fatherly presence beside them.

When they opened their eyes, the dragons were hatching. Out of the egg under Merlin's hand was a male white dragon, and under Mira-Liana's hand on the left was a female blue one.

"A white and a blue dragon," breathed Kilgarrah. "They are rare things indeed and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you have named the white dragon Aithusa 'light of the sun,' and the female, Saefir 'Endless as the sea.' No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe, it is clear. The white and blue dragons bode well for Albion, for all of you and the land that you will build together."

At that moment, the two dragon hatchlings fully emerged from their eggs and let out tiny squeals as they spread their little wings, stood up proud and tall.

Everyone was laughing and crying at the miraculous sight, even the Knights of the Round Table.

"This more than we ever dared hope for," said Mira-Liana, as she wiped her eyes.

"I just wish Balinor and your father were here to see this," said Merlin, to Kilgarrah.

"But they are with us, young Dragonlord," said Kilgarrah, gently. "They watch over us from the heavens and they are near whenever you use your gifts. And they are alive in us."

"I'm sure they're both very, very proud of you all," said Hunith, smiling through her tears. "As proud as I am."

"Now, that is adorable indeed," said Gaius, smiling at the hatchlings' actions towards the human younglings, who'd been watching the event with great interest.

Saefir waddled over to Amora and Merrick and nuzzled them as they stroked and cuddled her.

Aithusa found himself making Thomas Balinor and Dawn Lily laugh as he licked their faces with his tongue.

It was an adorable and precious sight indeed, for the dragons were part of the legacy that the children would one day inherit from their parents. The hatchlings made their way to every human there, getting stroked or cuddled.

"This is indeed a wondrous moment," said Arthur, smiling. "What'll happen to them now? We can't exactly raise them in the castle."

"No, I think it best if they were placed in my charge for now where they'll be kept safe from Agravain and Gaheris," said Kilgarrah, gently. "They are but a day old and I am the only adult dragon they know. I can teach them things only a dragon knows. But they will be kept close for there are things to be learned on both sides and they will need your guidance."

"Indeed," said Mira-Liana.

It was the best decision and it was truly a joyful moment. Saefir could literally be the mother of the dragon race when she was grown and the dragons would be reborn. With the dragons reborn, the legacy of the Dragonlords and Dragonladies would continue on for years to come.


	5. His Father's Son

His Father's Son

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

Merlin ran through the land of Camelot, swiftly as he could. He was disguised as a Knight of Camelot and concealed his face with a low hood. It was a good thing, too, for if his pursuers had known they were chasing after Camelot's Chief Advisor and High Warlock, they probably wouldn't have been chasing after him in the first place.

He led his pursuers into the end of a deep valley from where there was no escape but one. He narrowly avoided getting hit with an axe before his pursuers caught up with him, looking very smug indeed. The leader of the men approached him.

"Trapped are we?" he asked. "And just what is your name, Sir Knight?"

Merlin smirked as he pulled back his hood, revealing his face. "Merlin, Chief Advisor to the King of Camelot and High Warlock of the Council of Magic," he said, smugly.

Suddenly, the Knights of the Round Table appeared, along with Arthur and Mira-Liana and great deal more of Camelot's men, either armed to the teeth or prepared to use magic.

"And yes, trapped is the idea," he said, to their horrified faces.

Capture of the men went swiftly and with little trouble, much to everyone's relief, for there had been a lot of trouble from these men for a while now. They came from another kingdom that had been raiding and claiming several of Camelot's lands.

"Fine job, Merlin," said Arthur, giving him a pat on the back. "You'll be greatly rewarded when we get back home."

"No problem," said Merlin, smiling.

"Your Majesties!" said Gaheris, as he brought the leader of the men to Arthur and Mira-Liana.

"Put him with the other prisoners, Gaheris," said Mira-Liana, dismissively. "We'll deal with them all when we get back to Camelot."

"I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, my Queen," said Gaheris, as he yanked something off the man's neck and handed it to Arthur.

It was a crescent-shaped necklace and only one person was known to wear such a trinket.

"Well, well," said Arthur. "The Royal Crest of Carleon. It appears we have the King himself before us."

XXX

The following morning, when they got back to Camelot, the prisoners were locked in the dungeon while the King was given somewhat nicer quarters. There was to be a discussion of what to do before Arthur and the others met with the King of Carleon.

"This is hardly the first time he's trespassed on our lands," said Arthur.

"No, sire," said Gaheris. "Only last week, he seized Stonedown on the western border."

"It wasn't on the western borders where we caught them, Gaheris," said Morgana, testily. Gaheris was only there because they couldn't find a good enough excuse to keep him out and they had to keep an eye on him. "It was the heart of the kingdom. He took an enormous risk going there."

"Perhaps he doesn't see that way," said Gaheris. "I see this as no coincidence that this has happened since Uther's death. Even with the Council of Magic and the magical allegiances in the kingdom."

"Meaning what, exactly?" asked Arthur, narrowing his eyes.

"Arthur, your father was a strong King. His enemies feared and respected him," said Gaheris.

"You'd do well to watch your watch your tongue, Gaheris," warned Mira-Liana. "If you're suggesting that my husband is not worthy of his respect—"

"No, no, of course not!" said Gaheris, quickly. "There isn't a citizen of Camelot that would not lay down their life for you, Arthur. But to your enemies, you have yet to be tested. You must send a clear message to any action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"We did plenty of that last night, and if you're implying killing those men, I will not do it," said Arthur, firmly. "It's been my experience that there are other ways to stop an enemy rather than just by force. Your counsel's been appreciated, Uncle, I'll take it into consideration. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave us for a moment. I wish to have a meeting with the Knights of the Round Table and the others."

"As you wish, nephew," said Gaheris, bowing as he left the Council Chambers.

"I'd thought he'd never leave," said Morgana, when he'd gone.

Arthur ignored her. "Merlin, as my Chief Advisor, what do you think would be the best course of action?" he asked.

"Honestly, I think that asking the King to sign a peace treaty would be the wisest course. In return for our stolen lands, we could give his kingdom a small payment. Not to mention, peace would probably be better for the kingdom. Some would see us as merciful and wise," said Merlin. "If he doesn't agree, we'll have to reconsider matters, of course."

"Then that's what we'll do," said Arthur.

After writing out a treaty which they believed was within reason, they brought the King to the Council Chambers. He looked anything but pleased.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Your Majesties?" he demanded.

Merlin handed him the treaty, which he examined.

"We'd like to settle this matter once and for all," said Arthur. "We've drawn up a treaty that we hope you'll find satisfactory and reasonable."

The King looked surprised before reading the treaty. "In exchange for the return of your lands and a small payment to my kingdom, you want to be allies? Why? To humiliate me?"

"This is not to humiliate you, Your Highness, but to do what's best for both our kingdoms," said Mira-Liana. "Where is the shame in coming to an arrangement that benefits both sides?"

The King chuckled. "It's not what Uther would've done."

"You do not know that. Was it not my father who met with the kings of the five kingdom to make peace and succeeded?" said Arthur.

"What happens if I do not sign this treaty of yours?" the King demanded.

"Then you and your men will be returned home safely and we'll meet at a later date to renegotiate the return of our lands and come to some sort of arrangement that will benefit us both without anymore senseless violence or the loss of lives," said Mira-Liana.

He stared at them, before giving them a suspicious look.

"Many in your positions would've killed me for refusing or declared war. Why have you taken another route?"

"Because, there is no sense in killing you and nor is there sense in declaring war. We do not kill in cold blood and why would we declare war when we clearly have a better option? One that does not involve the loss of innocent lives," said Arthur. "There is a time for defense, and time for other matters. With peace, we can preserve the future for future generations and bring about prosperity. Compassion can be a sign of strength."

The King was quiet for a moment and actually looked impressed. "You're wiser than your years, Your Majesties. Very well, I'll sign the treaty."

They smiled, pleased that their work had succeeded.

"Excellent, Your Highness," said Mira-Liana. "In the meantime, you and your men will be given food, drink and a place to stay for the night before returning home tomorrow morning."

The King smiled as he signed the treaty and shook their hands.

Things had worked out far better than they had hoped.

XXX

When morning came, however, the news was not good as Gaius burst into the Council Chambers, looking alarmed.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" asked Merlin.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news," said Gaius. "The King of Carleon was found dead half an hour ago. He broke his neck falling down the stairs. It appears to have been an accident."

"Was it an accident, or was it Gaheris?" muttered Arthur, as he sat down.

"You think he murdered the King?" asked Gaius.

"Knowing him and given the circumstances, it's more than likely. But we have no proof," said Arthur. "You realize what this means? If Queen Annis refuses to see this as an accident and only that he died within the walls of our home, she'll declare war on Camelot, regardless of the treaty."

"She'll do so because she's grieving and blaming the loss of her husband on us," said Mira-Liana, softly. She knew all too well the lengths a person went to when facing such grief.

"Arthur, if she does seek war, we'll have to speak with her, make her see reason," said Merlin.

"I know. I have no wish for our family to be raised in a time of war," said Arthur. "But we must be prepared should the worse happen."

"I'll write her a letter explaining matters," said Mira-Liana. "With any luck, she'll listen."

Arthur held his wife close to comfort her. "Everything will be all right, Ana, I promise you."

XXX

In Carleon, the King's men returned back to their Queen with her husband's body in tow. Queen Annis was anything but pleased at the sight of her husband's body.

"How did he die?" she demanded.

"The Court Physician said he fell down the stairs and broke his neck. It was an accident," said one of them. "Queen Mira-Liana sent you this letter."

Queen Annis scoffed after reading the letter. "Accident! Bah! No sooner does he sign a treaty with Camelot, he's suddenly killed? No, this is the work of cowards! Arthur will pay for this, I swear! All of Camelot will pay!"

She made quick work of that.

The very next day, word reached Camelot of an army crossing the border and from what the report said, it was one of great size and power. But what she did not know was that, from the position of the army, Camelot's own men would be forced to intercept them in a way that gave them higher ground.

XXX

Late one night, Agravain snuck into the home of Queen Annis. He intended to make an ally out of the grief-stricken Queen and use her to take revenge upon Camelot.

He had not gone far when he suddenly caught in between two of the Queen's guards.

"Halt!" they ordered.

Agravain smirked. "Please, if I meant you any harm, you wouldn't be standing before me now. I wish only to speak with your Queen."

And with that, Agravain was brought before Queen Annis.

"Agravain, son of Cenred and Morgause, stealing into my castle in the dead of night!" she hissed. "You must have a death wish."

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I've come on urgent business," said Agravain.

"What business could _you _possibly have with me, sorcerer?" demanded Queen Annis.

"You seek revenge for what happened to your husband. I seek vengeance for what happened to my mother," said Agravain. "Uther tried to kill her when she was born and she nearly perished at the hands of Arthur's family in that battle. She died but four months ago because of what happened."

"Is that so?" said Queen Annis, narrowing her eyes. "Last I heard, you and your mother launched an unprovoked attack on Camelot and took over Uther's throne."

"It's my right," he hissed. "Morgana's father by blood is Uther, and she is my mother's half-sister. Do I not have a claim to Camelot's throne, as well as that of my father's? And what harm had my mother done for Uther to try and kill her as an infant? You think that your husband's death was truly accidental?"

Queen Annis paused in consideration for a moment. "Well, then," she said, finally. "It seems we have both lost at the hands of a Pendragon." She rose up from her throne and approached him. "Now, for the last time, what're you doing here?"

"Your Highness," said Agravain, as he knelt down before her. "Your Highness, Uther was a curse upon this land, as his son and his son's despicable family. I seek revenge for the wounds they have inflicted, as do you. If you'll accept it, I've come to offer my help and once we succeed, my father will gladly join his lands with yours."

Queen Annis narrowed her eyes before nodding. "We have an agreement, Lord Agravain."

XXX

The next day, Arthur met with his men before they would set off. Merlin and Mira-Liana insisted on accompanying him, refusing to let him face the dangers without them, once again showing their loyalty and devotion. Those who had stayed behind, watched the departure from the windows.

Unlike the other adventures they'd had in their youth, things were different. Now Arthur and Mira-Liana were Camelot's King and Queen, they stood on the brink of war and the future of the kingdom rested on their shoulders. But there was one thing that was the same—none of them were alone and they would face this together as a family, just as they had always done.

When they arrived at their destination, the situation looked far from good as Queen Annis's army was by no means small in power or size. The very sight of from where Arthur stood, watching it, made his face look gaunt with worry and the twins looked no better. Gaheris came up beside him.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Make sure the men have everything they need," said Arthur. "They must be well-rested by morning."

"Yes, of course, sire," said Gaheris.

"The battle commences at first light," said Arthur.

Gaheris nodded and complied with Arthur's requests.

That night, Arthur sadly watched the Knights of the Round Table eating and happily chatting away by a fire. What if this was the last time they ever had such a moment? What if this was the end of it all?

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the twins who grabbed his hands.

"Oi, no more standing there looking all broody!" said Merlin. "You're going to come sit with us, eat your dinner and relax a little."

"What? No, I can't," said Arthur, protesting. "I've got work to do and—"

"And unless you want to argue with your wife, who's four months with child, you'll do as you're told," interrupted Mira-Liana, sounding a little stern but smiling nevertheless. "Do we have to enchant you?"

Arthur sighed as he smiled. "All right, all right, you win," he said.

They smiled as he sat down beside them at the fire.

"Told you they'd get him," said Gwaine, smiling.

"They can get him to do anything," said Percival.

"Not _anything_," said Merlin, making them all laugh. "Seriously, though, we do need to talk."

"Talk about what?" asked Arthur.

Elyan cleared his throat.

"Arthur, you should know that there isn't anyone here who wouldn't die for you," said Elyan. "We made our pledge and we wear the Pendragon Crest with pride. Tomorrow, we fight in the name of you and your wife, for freedom, and for justice in this land."

"You're our King, our friend and part of this family," said Lancelot.

Mira-Liana placed an arm around Arthur and Merlin held out his hand, which he took.

Arthur looked quite touched and deeply honored. "Thank you. Thank you all," he said. "I've never once questioned your loyalty. But sometimes I wonder if I deserve it."

"Are you mad? Arthur, you've done nothing but deserve it," said Merlin.

"We have faith that you'll do the right thing for Camelot and for our family," said Mira-Liana, making him smile.

XXX

Later that same night, Arthur went to meet with Queen Annis, accompanied by his wife and brother-in-law, who had refused to let him go alone. He had a plan that they were wary of, but supported nevertheless, for which he was grateful as he needed them more than ever now.

Queen Annis looked deeply angry to see the three of them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Your Highness, I—" Arthur was cut off when Queen Annis slapped him hard.

It was only because of the severness of the situation that Merlin and Mira-Liana did not act when she did this.

"Your Highness, I know you feel nothing but contempt for me, you feel I've done you a grievous wrong, but you must understand that your husband's death was an accident," said Arthur. "We wanted peace. He signed the treaty. That was to be the end of it. We are deeply sorry for what happened."

"But he still died under your watch," she hissed. "And _sorry _does not bring me my husband back nor does it give the people back their King!"

"We realize that. And we know there's nothing we can do to repair that loss," said Arthur.

"Then what're you doing here, Arthur Pendragon, and with your most trusted magical practitioners acting as your bodyguards?" she growled.

"They're here to support me and they have every right to be here. I want to call off the battle," said Arthur.

Queen Annis raised an eyebrow. "It's a little too late for that."

"I don't propose a truce, but an alternative. I invoke the right of single combat," said Arthur. "Two champions settle this matter between them."

"And why should I grant you this favor?" she demanded.

"Because there has been bloodshed enough already, Your Highness," said Arthur. "Hundreds of lives may be saved by this duel."

Queen Annis was quiet for a moment before she said, "And your terms?"

"If my man wins, you withdraw your army and adhere to the terms of the peace treaty your husband signed," said Arthur. "If yours wins, you may claim half of the lands of Camelot."

Queen Annis looked surprised before nodding. "Very well," she said. "But no one of magic may help your champion. It must be fair."

"As you wish," said Arthur.

"Then you will announce your champion by noon tomorrow and I wish to speak with your wife and brother-in-law for a few moments before they go back to your camp," said Queen Annis.

Arthur hesitated, as he was worried. "If I let them stay, no harm must come to either of them."

"Of course," said Queen Annis. "Now, leave us, please."

_We'll be fine, Arthur, I promise you_, said Mira-Liana, as she squeezed his hand.

_We'll keep each other safe, _said Merlin.

_You'd better, _said Arthur, as he left the tent.

"Have a seat," said Queen Annis.

The twins sat across from her in some chairs.

"How can we help you, Your Majesty?" asked Merlin.

"You can tell me about Arthur and some things about yourselves." asked Queen Annis. "How is it he came to change his views on magic and become the man I just saw? I seem to recall he stood by Uther on many things once before he changed over the years."

"I think that was mainly our doing," said Mira-Liana. "For months before he found out about us, we were secretly saving his life from his enemies with magic. During that time, he slowly came to see that magic worked both ways. Before even before he knew about us, he became a great man. He became our friend and confessed that he loved me. There was a time we drank poison to save his life, and even though we were just servants then, he risked his own life to bring us the antidote."

Queen Annis looked stunned and impressed. "And how did he take to learning you two had magic?"

"When he was bitten by the Questing Beast, we bartered our lives for his with the sorceress, Nimueh. Before we left to settle matters, we left him a letter explaining everything about us," said Merlin. "Everything we had never told him until that point. Arthur could've turned us over to Uther, but he didn't. Instead, he followed us to the Isle of the Blessed to try and save us."

"And the rest of your family and friends?" she asked. "What would he do for them? What would they do for him?"

"Your Majesty, you've been watching us all night. By now, you must know that there is nothing they wouldn't do for him and Arthur would do anything for them," said Mira-Liana, placing a hand on her stomach where baby Igraine lay. "Arthur's more than our King. He's a husband, father, brother and friend to us all. I love him."

Queen Annis was quiet. "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty, Merlin. You may go now," she said, softly.

The twins bowed and left the tent.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur had told the others of what was to occur the next morning, needless to say, the Knights of Camelot were not very pleased with Arthur's decision for single combat with Queen Annis.

"But sire, we can win this battle!" protested Leon.

"I don't doubt it, but at what cost?" said Arthur. "How many men will be slaughtered?"

"But if we were to lose this trial, we can't give up our lands," protested Elyan. "More importantly, we cannot lose you! You're our King, our friend and part of this family!"

"That's the deal I've struck with the Queen, Elyan. That's all there is to it," said Arthur.

"Surely, Merlin and Mira-Liana will be able to help?" asked Lancelot.

"No. Queen Annis was firm on the term that no one of magic may help," said Arthur. "She wants it to be a fair and equal fight. I believe the terms of our agreement to be fair and I'll stand by it."

"Then, the only thing left to do is select your champion," said Gaheris.

The Knights of the Round Table immediately stepped forward, saying they would gladly take up the position of being his champion, but Arthur held up his hands and silenced them all.

"Your loyalty to me is greatly appreciated, but there can only be one choice," said Arthur. "One choice which is just and honorable—this fight is mine."

"What did Merlin and Mira-Liana say to this?" asked Gwaine.

"They're not pleased," said Arthur, sighing. "But they're allowing it. They know it has to be done."

"Then we will, too. No matter what happens, we'll stand by you, Arthur," said Percival.

"Always have and always will," said Merlin, as they came into the tent.

Arthur sighed in relief and hugged them. "I was worried. Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. We think we made an impression on the Queen," said Mira-Liana, as she rubbed her stomach. "I suggest we all get some sleep now. Tomorrow's a big day."

They went to sleep, and Arthur soon found himself holding his sleeping wife tightly in his arms, hoping that tomorrow would bring about good things for their family and the kingdom.

XXX

Queen Annis was still wide awake in her tent. She was confused and afraid now.

"I don't like this," she said. "It _must _be a trick."

"What concerns you, Your Highness?" asked Agravain.

"Arthur and that family of his," said Queen Annis. "_Why _would he choose himself as the champion? His family clearly doesn't want him to fight, and yet they're allowing it and agreeing not to interfere with magic. Why?"

"That's because Arthur is Arthur and his family are a bunch of fools," said Agravain, as though it were obvious. "If you hadn't insisted on magic not being permitted in the duel tomorrow, I have no doubt they would've helped him. This is not the first time nor the last that they've stuck their necks out for him. And Arthur will always risk his own life first, before that of his men and family. Trust me, it's no trick. Arthur will fight."

"It's as if you're pleased, Agravain," said Queen Annis. "Whatever else he is, Arthur is a great warrior. You have as much to lose as I if he wins. You desire the throne of Camelot, do you not?"

"You know I do and it is rightfully mine," growled Agravain. "Arthur will not win."

"How can you possibly know that?" she demanded.

"Because I have the power to ensure that he doesn't," said Agravain, smirking.

"I forbid it," said Queen Annis, sharply. "If magic is not to be used from Arthur's side, then it shall not come from my side either. You will find another way or you will leave."

Agravain looked furious, but nodded. "Yes, my Queen. I swear to you, I shall not use magic in this. I'll find another source of power to vanquish that brat."

"Good," said Queen Annis. "You may go."

Agravain bowed as he left the tent.

He would keep to his word. Magic would not come from _him _but from someone else. He had Gaheris steal away with Arthur's sword where he took it to another sorcerer who disliked the Pendragon family and had it enchanted so that it would bear the weight of a thousand ages and be too heavy for Arthur to lift.

Fortunately for Arthur, Lancelot had awoken in the night and alerted the twins who switched the swords without the use of magic, thus adhering to the agreement. Some people were in for a surprise come the morning.

XXX

When morning came, Merlin and Mira-Liana helped Arthur prepare for the duel, by getting him into his chainmail and armor. It reminded them of old times, back when they were Arthur's servants and things were simpler. Not that they would change anything about their lives, mind you.

"I heard a bit of noise last night," said Arthur. "Anything happen?"

"You might say that," said Mira-Liana. "Gaheris apparently told Agravain about the duel and those two snuck off with your sword and had it enchanted."

"Fortunately, Lancelot woke up and found out," said Merlin. "He told us and we were able to switch the enchanted sword with another one that's perfectly ordinary. We didn't use any magic. All's fair."

"You never cease to amaze me, you two," said Arthur.

"The same can be said for you," said Mira-Liana. She cupped his face. "So help me, if you die in this duel, I'll kill you, Arthur. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," said Arthur. He fingered her silver heart-shaped and sapphire necklace as he smiled, remembering the night he gave it to her. She'd never taken it off, even now. "Just like I told you before, nothing could keep me away from you for too long."

Mira-Liana's only response was a passionate kiss. "I love you," she said, when they broke apart.

"I love you too," said Arthur. "Merlin, promise me that you'll take care of Ana and the others for me."

"I will, I promise," said Merlin. "Just don't die out there, you prat."

Arthur chuckled before stepping out onto the battlefield to meet his fate.

Queen Annis's champion was huge man, both in strength and muscle. He was even bigger than Percival and didn't appear to be as kind either. His name was Derien, but Goliath seemed to be a far more appropriate name.

"Let the duel begin!" cried out Queen Annis.

Arthur lunged for Derien, only be blocked. Derien swung at Arthur, but Arthur dodged it and then their blades met. Arthur danced around Derien, blocking or dodging his blows. Their blades met each other numerous times, but neither man gained an advantage over one another. Then Derien managed to knock Arthur down, only for the King to get back up and make a cut on his opponent's face.

This enraged Derien and made him lunge for Arthur with enormous anger and ferocity. Arthur barely had time to react and defend himself. Finally, Arthur managed to deliver a blow to his opponent from behind, sending his opponent down onto his knees, and from there Arthur able to disarm him.

But instead of killing his opponent, as many expected him to, Arthur plunged his own sword into the ground beside him, arousing the crowd's cheers as they cried out, "Long live the King!"

Smiling, Arthur went up to meet Queen Annis, who appeared to be angry no more.

"You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon," she said. "And you be rest assured that I'll comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement. My army will be gone by nightfall."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said, softly.

She held out her hand and he took it, marking a sign of respect and friendship.

"Tell me something, though," said Queen Annis. "You spared my champion and even tried to make peace with my husband. Why?"

"Because it is not victory I seek, but peace," said Arthur. "I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

"There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon," she said. "Something that gives me hope for us all. And if I may say so, you are a very lucky man indeed, to have so devoted a family beside you."

"I know," said Arthur, smiling. "I wish you good luck and fair fortune, Your Ladyship."

"The same to you," said Queen Annis, as she went back to her tent.

XXX

Queen Annis was packing up her things from her tent when Agravain came in, bowing and failing to conceal the slightly frightened look on his face.

"My Queen," he said.

"My lord," she said, not looking at him. "It seems you did not have the power after all, Agravain. Arthur is made of sterner stuff than you imagined." 

He gave off a weak chuckle. "There will be other opportunities, Your Highness. And next time, Arthur will not be so lucky next time." 

"There won't be a next time," said Queen Annis, as she faced him. "Not from me, anyway."

"What're you talking about?" asked Agravain.

"I have seriously misjudged our young King and his family," said Queen Annis.

Agravain scoffed. "Don't be taken in by his fine words. Just watch and wait. A tragedy will befall him and Arthur's heart will harden against magic, just like his father's. A son always falls in his father's footsteps."

"You'd know that, wouldn't you? For you truly are Cenred's son, being as heartless as him," said Queen Annis, coldly. "It was not Arthur who misled me. It was you. You're consumed by bitterness, Agravain, and it spreads within you like a disease. In my grief, I let you infect me with your hate."

"That is not true!" growled Agravain. "Have you forgotten how your husband died with the walls of Arthur's home? Do not deny that you sought revenge!"

"My husband's death was an accident and no fault of Arthur's nor his family's," said Queen Annis, sharply. "And yes, I sought revenge, but that does not mean that it was the right thing to do."

Agravain scoffed again as he shook his head and sneered. "You are weak, Annis, as I thought you were. Go ahead. Make peace with Arthur. But I will not rest until all of Camelot bows before me. The Pendragon family must pay for what happened to my mother."

And with that, he turned to leave, only to be stopped when Queen Annis called him back.

"Agravain, you came to me, claiming to seek revenge for what happened to your mother, and yet it was you and not your enemies that killed her four months ago, wasn't it? And no doubt if or when your father becomes useless to you in your conquests, you'll rid the world of him as well," said Queen Annis.

"I—" he began, only to be cut off.

"Don't deny this," she interrupted. "For I have seen far too much of your heart for you to say otherwise. I've seen the family you seek to destroy. They're bound by love, loyalty and friendship. They would gladly die to protect each other. And I've rarely seen such devotion in all my years. You know nothing of what they shared and because you've let revenge become your obsession, you never will. Think about that. For I fear you're more like Uther than you'd dared admit."

Agravain paled and there was a look of anger and shock in his eyes, but he said nothing as he left her tent.

XXX

When they returned to Camelot, their return was greatly celebrated by all of Camelot's citizens who cheered them on as they waved their flags and cried out their rulers' names.

"You're a hero," said Merlin, as they walked up the steps of the castle.

"I only did what was right for everyone," said Arthur.

"And just what do you think a hero is?" said Mira-Liana, smiling. "You are a hero, my love. You're our hero."

Arthur smiled. "And you and Merlin are my heroes," he said, as he pulled her in for a tender kiss.


	6. Lullaby For a Stormy Night

Lullaby for a Stormy Night

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

_A/N: While I do find the episode, "A Servant of Two Masters," enjoyable and quite amusing, I'm having a little trouble making it work with my storyline due to a number of reasons. However, I hope this filler chapter meets your satisfaction._

Late one night, Arthur and Mira-Liana were curled up in their bed with a few candles lit as a storm raged outside.

Arthur had his arms around his beloved wife and was stroking her swollen stomach, smiling whenever he felt their unborn daughter kicking. In four months, they'd have another family member. It was miraculous and amazing to know that another little life would be joining them soon.

"Igraine certainly has your strength. She's been kicking me all day," said Mira-Liana, as she covered Arthur's hands with her own.

"She has that and your stubbornness," said Arthur, teasingly. "She's probably as eager as we are to meet one another."

Mira-Liana chuckled. "I hope she's close to her siblings when she grows up." She honestly wasn't quite sure what to expect, since neither she nor Arthur had had younger or older siblings. She'd had a twin brother and Arthur was an only child. It was different for her children.

"I'm sure she will be," said Arthur. "Merrick and Amora are thrilled with the thought of another sibling. They'll watch over her like you and Merlin watched over me."

She smiled, thinking of her older babies. Merrick and Amora shared the close bond that Merlin and Mira-Liana shared, for which she was grateful. No doubt Arthur was right about what would happen when Igraine was born. They'd keep her safe and be wonderful to her. Merrick would be there for his sisters, just like Mira-Liana was there for Merlin and Arthur.

"Ana, have I told you how much I love you today?" asked Arthur.

"Not as much as I'd like," she teased.

Arthur chuckled as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you," he said, when they broke apart. "I love you both so much."

"I love you too," she said. "We both do."

Just then, there was a knock on the door which led into their children's room. The door swung open to reveal Merrick and Amora, who were nearing their third birthday, tightly holding each other's hands and looking considerably frightened.

"Amora, Merrick, what's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"The storm woke us up and we're scared," said Merrick, trying to look brave. "Can we sleep with you?"

"Oh, darlings, of course you can. Come here," said Mira-Liana, gently.

Quickly, the young Prince and Princess scurried over to their parents' beds, climbed up and snuggled close to their parents as arms wrapped around them, making them feel safe as they were tucked under the covers. They were curled up in the middle of the parents. Amora was next to her father, being a daddy's girl, and Merrick was next to his mother as he was a mama's boy.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, little ones. The storm will be gone in the morning," said Arthur, soothingly as he rubbed their backs, when a crash of thunder frightened them.

"You promise?" asked Amora, looking fearful.

"We promise," said Mira-Liana. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything's going to be fine. You're safe with us."

Merrick and Amora only curled up closer when lightning flashed across the sky.

"You know, I never liked storms when I was younger, either. They frightened me," said Arthur.

"But nothing scares you," said Merrick, looking confused. "You're the King."

Arthur smiled. "Even Kings can get scared, Merrick. You know what helped me overcome my fear of storms? My nurse used to hold me close and sing a little song to me to make me feel better when I was little. And it worked."

"You never told me that," said Mira-Liana, surprised.

"I'm telling you now," said Arthur.

"Would you sing it to us, please, Daddy?" asked Amora.

"Sure, sweetheart," said Arthur. He began to sing and his voice was quiet beautiful.

"'_Little child, be not afraid  
>The rain pounds harsh against the glass<br>Like an unwanted stranger  
>There is no danger<br>I am here tonight_

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>Though thunder explodes  
>And lightning flash<br>Illuminates your tearstained face  
>I am here tonight<em>

_And someday you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
>And it's candlelight beams<br>Still keep pleasant dreams  
>I am here tonight<em>

_Little child  
>Be not afraid<br>The wind makes creatures of our trees  
>And the branches to hands<br>They're not real, understand  
>And I am here tonight<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/v/vienna_teng/lullaby_for_a_stormy_ ]__  
>And someday you'll know<br>That nature is so  
>This same rain that draws you near me<br>Falls on rivers and land  
>And forest and sand<br>Makes the beautiful world that you see  
>In the morning<em>

_For you know, once even I  
>Was a little child<br>And I was afraid  
>But a gentle someone always came<br>To dry all my tears  
>Trade sweet sleep for fears<br>And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
>And these days have shown<br>Rain's a part of how life goes  
>But it's dark and it's late<br>So I'll hold you and wait  
>'til your frightened eyes do close<em>

_And I hope that you'll know  
>That nature is so<br>This same rain that draws you near me  
>Falls on rivers and land<br>And forests and sand  
>Makes the beautiful world that you see<br>In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
>The rain will be gone in the morning<br>But I'll still be here in the morning._'"

As he finished singing, the storm seemed to have quieted down quite a bit and the little ones were nearly asleep, safe in the arms of their loving parents. The little Prince and Princess took in comfort that the storm would be gone soon, and their parents would still be there no matter what.

"Feel better?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Yes," said Merrick, keeping his Amora's hand in his. "Mama, when will Igraine come? We want her with us now. We want to keep her safe from the storm."

"She won't come for another four months, dear," said Mira-Liana. "And she's going to be very lucky to have the two of you looking after her."

"We'll be the best older brother and sister ever!" declared Amora, beaming.

Arthur and Mira-Liana chuckled.

"I'm sure you will be," said Arthur, smiling. "Now, it's time for bed. Go to sleep, my precious ones. Everything will look better in the morning, I promise."

"Okay," said Merrick, as his and his sister's eyes started to close.

Within a few moments they were asleep as Arthur and Mira-Liana kissed their heads and blew out the candles in room. They were going to sleep too.

"Sleep well, Ana," said Arthur.

"How can I not, with you and our little ones with me?" she said.

This brought her a sweet, tender kiss before Arthur fell asleep.

_As long as we have each other, we'll all be fine. My family is my life and they always will be, _thought Mira-Liana, before then joining her family in slumber.

All would be fine in the morning.


	7. The Secret Sharer

The Secret Sharer

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

Agravain was in the middle of a rather intense dream, courtesy of Merlin and Mira-Liana who had decided to warn him to back off via a dream spell. Whether or not it would work and Agravain would heed their warning, they could only wait and see.

_Agravain found himself running through a seemingly endless labyrinth, only to be stopped at every turn by magical means. Finally, he found himself bound and trapped at a dead end. _

_He then met the faces of his pursuers, Emrys and Emrysa, the elderly yet powerful witch and warlock, who were carrying staffs and looking him with anger and pity._

"_You're not real," said Agravain, closing his eyes. _

"_Whatever you say!" barked Emrys. _

"_This is a dream! You cannot be here!" said Agravain, willing his prophesied doom to leave._

"_Of course we're not really here, you foolish boy," snapped Emrysa. "But who's to say what is the dream and what is reality?"_

_Agravain tried to quell the fear he felt by slowing down his rapid breathing and willing his pounding heart to stop. He tried to undo his bonds, only for Emrys and Emrysa to tighten them and make him look up at them with magic._

"_What do you want with me?" he asked. "Have you come to fulfill the prophecy and be my doom?"_

"_We did not do this in order to kill you, Agravain," said Emrys. "We wish only to talk and to warn you."_

_Agravain glared at them. "Talk to me? Warn me? About what?" he demanded. "Did Arthur send you?_

"_He did not send us," said Emrysa. "We came of our own accord."_

"_Your actions are causing problems," said Emrys. "You've let your hatred, grief, anger and desire to study dark magic swallow you whole, and you cannot see the goodness that Arthur has brought to the lands."_

"_Goodness?" he said, incredulously. "Don't tell me you're foolish enough to believe that Arthur is not his father's son! He's accepted magic, but it won't last. Uther permitted magic in his kingdom for years, but upon losing his wife to the magic, he started a war against it! Arthur will do the same!"_

"_No, he shall not!" said Emrysa, fiercely. "Arthur will not reignite the war between Camelot and magic!"_

"_You've become foolish in your old years, woman!" snarled Agravain. "As long as Arthur sits upon the throne of Camelot, magic has no true place there. It's only a matter of time before he turns against it. If you want to ensure history will not repeat itself, then you will help me gain the throne of Camelot. We can create a better world for people like us! I only want to take that which is rightfully mine!"_

"_My sister and I are not like you and nor does the throne of Camelot belong to you!" said Emrys, sharply. "And what kind of a world do you think your senseless behavior continues? You'd do well to stop this, Agravain."_

"_Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion. He is destined for so much and a Golden Age is to follow," said Emrysa. "Stop this madness or the consequences that are sure to follow will be terrible ones. Consider that next time you dare to act against Camelot. And tell your little wolf in sheep's clothing that he should not be so quick to turn on his own blood-kin."_

The dream ended and Agravain awoke, breathing hard and shaking. He was back in his own hovel and Gaheris was tending to him.

"Gaheris, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to you and I found you trapped in a nightmare. You've been tossing and turning for the last half hour. I couldn't wake you. Drink this," said Gaheris, handing him a potion. "What happened, Agravain?"

Agravain quickly downed the potion and looked quite shaken. "Emrys and Emrysa, they were in my dream."

"That old man and old woman?" asked Gaheris, surprised. "But how can that be possible?"

"There is little magic cannot do, Gaheris," said Agravain.

"But if they were in your dream, does that mean they know where you are?" asked Gaheris, looking worried.

Gaheris shook his head. "No. Fortunately, dream spells don't work that way. I have no doubt that they're still unaware of my whereabouts."

"What happened in the dream? Do they know of our plans to kill Arthur?" asked Gaheris.

"It's worse than that. They know all our plans, about you, they know everything," said Agravain, trying not to feel sick. "They chased me down, bound me and spoke to me. Among other things, they told me to stop my plans or the consequences would be terrible."

"Someone must be feeding them information," said Gaheris. "Arthur, perhaps?"

"No, they said he didn't send them. If we're lucky, no one in that family is in contact with them. Maybe it's someone else," said Agravain, frowning. "Wait a moment, who knew about those two before Arthur sought them out on the day that Uther died? Who told him where to find them?"

"Arthur never told me how he found out their location or where they were found. I just assumed it was from a report or something."

"Maybe it was. But who else knew about them?" demanded Agravain.

Gaheris thought for a moment and then groaned. "Gaius and Mordred knew."

"What did you say?" said Agravain, sharply.

"When I first asked them if they knew about Emrys and Emrysa after the Dorocha attack, they claimed to know nothing, but they were lying! I _knew _they were lying!" he said, letting out a frustrated growl.

Agravain looked furious as well. "You brainless, idiotic fool!" he hissed. "You may have ruined all of our plans! Mordred is my mother's half-sister's adopted son and Gaius is those pesky twins' uncle! What did you _think_ they were going to tell you? If they knew of anyone who'd protect their own, they would lie about their whereabouts to a potential enemy!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know at the time when I spoke with them," said Gaheris, looking regretful. "If they're telling Emrys and Emrysa everything…"

"Good," interrupted Agravain, smirking evilly as an idea came to him. "Then they can lead us straight to our enemies."

"Surely not. Gaius and Mordred are loyal and if anything were to happen to them, their family would come after us fast and hard like a bolt of lightning," said Gaheris. "Not to mention Gaius and Mordred are very stubborn and would never willingly tell us anything."

"Who said they had to be willing?" asked Agravain.

XXX

The following morning, Mira-Liana aroused from her slumber when the rays of the morning sunlight hit her face. With a soft moan, she turned over to her husband, Arthur, who still lay sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her and her swollen stomach. There were just three months left before Igraine was born and Arthur had been even fussier than usual if possible.

As tempted as she was to sleep in and stay in Arthur's arms, she knew they had work to do, so she gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Arthur, dear, wake up," she said.

"Mmuhgh," said Arthur, not quite coherent yet. He yawned as he opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's morning," she said. "It's time to get up."

"Must we?" he asked, kissing her neck. "I'd rather just stay here with you."

Mira-Liana giggled. "_No, _Arthur. Not today. We have work to do. You've got to practice your speech to give to the Guild of Harness Polishers."

Arthur frowned. "_Harness Polishers?_" he repeated. "I don't know anything about polishing!"

"Fortunately for you, Merlin and I do. We were commoners and your servants once, remember? Your speech is on the desk," said Mira-Liana. "It won't take long to memorize, and it's a good thing, because before that, we've got to receive Odin's envoy, inspect the guards, give a freeman's ceremony and act as judges."

"Judges? For what, a trial?" he asked, frowning.

She grinned, clearly enjoying this. "No. A garland competition."

Arthur groaned. "We never get any time to ourselves."

"Oh, stop it. We do too. We spent yesterday with the children and then last evening with just the two of us," said Mira-Liana. "We'll get another day off soon. But in the meantime, we are the King and Queen of Camelot and we have our royal duties to perform."

Arthur sighed. "Oh, all right. Fine. If we must." But he was smiling nevertheless as he kissed her and then they got dressed. "We are doing a good job, aren't we? As King and Queen, I mean."

"I think we are," said Mira-Liana. "Or at least, that's what everyone else and the daily reports say."

"That's good to here," said Arthur. "Oh, Ana, will you promise me you'll take it easy as much as possible today? I know there's still three months left before the baby's born, but you should be resting as much as you can in your condition."

Mira-Liana sighed. He drove her mad sometimes, but deep down she appreciated it all because she knew Arthur only fussed so much because he worried—how could he not, considering what had happened to his own mother—and because of how much he loved her and their baby.

"If it'll make you breathe easier, I promise I'll take it easy today," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur looked relived before kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Mira-Liana.

The moment they had finished dressing, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Arthur.

"My King, my Queen," said Gaheris, entering the room. "May I have a word?"

"Certainly, Uncle," said Arthur. "What is it?"

Gaheris looked uneasy. "The matter I wish to discuss is a delicate one, I'm afraid."

"Go on," said Mira-Liana, somehow managing to conceal her disdain for the man.

"We know there is a traitor amongst us," said Gaheris, slowly.

"We know. We wish we could deny it," said Arthur, his tone implying much.

"We have to consider everyone," said Gaheris. "Even those dearest to us. No one can be above suspicion."

"You sound like you have someone particular in mind," said Mira-Liana, narrowing her eyes.

"Something like that, milady," said Gaheris. "Perhaps one of your Knights?"

"Preposterous," said Arthur, firmly. "The Knights of the Round Table would die before betraying us. We can vouch for each and every one of them."

"Well, I have suggested Gaius and his apprentice, Mordred before, but—" Gaheris was cut off by Mira-Liana, who looked furious.

"Gaheris, how dare you make such an accusation?" she said, angrily. "Gaius and Mordred have been nothing but good and loyal physicians of the court for several years now, devoted and trusted family to us as well us Uther, and they would _never _betray us!" _Unlike you, you snake in the grass. _She looked as if she was about to hex him into oblivion for saying such things.

"Ana, please calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby," said Arthur, placing his hands on her shoulders, calming her. "Uncle, do you have any proof of your accusations?"

"Only circumstantial evidence, I'm afraid. But—"

"But nothing," interrupted Arthur, sounding sternly. "Unless you have solid proof, you'll speak no more against them or anyone else. Is that understood?"

Gaheris bowed. "Yes, of course. Forgive me; I was merely acting out of concern. Someone is plotting against you and it's my duty to investigate every possibility. Perhaps I was too hasty."

"Then you'd do well to think before you speak," said Mira-Liana, coldly. "Now, get out of here and remember hold your tongue in the future. _Now_."

Gaheris bowed again and left the room.

"You realize what this means?" asked Mira-Liana, when he'd gone. "He and Agravain are planning something against Gaius and Mordred. We have to stop them."

"And we will," he assured her. "When the time comes, we'll stop them. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Mira-Liana's only response was to embrace him and bury her face in his shoulder.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain was riding off towards an island on the sea, where it contained the one person he was looking for to help in his plans.

He tied up his horse and went looking. He walked through a large market full of stalls and shops of beautiful fabrics, jewelry and many more glamorous expensive things until he came to a door and went inside the building.

"I wish to see the Catha," said Agravain, to the bodyguard before him. "He's expecting me."

The bodyguard narrowed his eyes before letting Agravain pass through.

Agravain walked around to the other side of the table the Catha was sitting at. On the table were dozens of candles and they'd apparently been burning for quite a while. The Catha, a bald man dressed in a purple and green-grey robe and hood, was praying, but he stopped after a moment.

"You're Alator of the Catha," said Agravain. "Warrior and priest."

"You are Agravain, son of Morgause and King Cenred. High Priest of the Triple Goddess," said Alator, softly. "What do you seek here?"

"I need you to abduct two people from Camelot," said Agravain.

"And why would you need that? Camelot has changed since the rising of King Arthur and Queen Mira-Liana," said Alator. "From what I hear, Arthur does not follow Uther's ways. Camelot has accepted magic and our kind are welcome in that city as long as they obey the rules set down by the High Warlock of the Council of Magic."

"Believe me, it won't last long. Sooner or later, Arthur will become his father," said Agravain, sharply. "Remember how Uther was? Magic was permitted in his kingdom for years, but upon the death of his wife at the hands of magic, he went against and magic was at war with Camelot for over twenty years. And anyway, what do the new bodies of power in Camelot matter to you? You are Catha. Such things would not stop a man like you."

"Indeed not. But why should I risk my life for the likes of you?" demanded Alator. "You, who would turn so quickly on your own blood-kin before meeting them?"

Agravain walked over to him and from his pocket, took out a beautiful bracelet that rested in his palm.

"Because they are no family of mine, and I'm willing to give you something in return," he said, holding up the braclet. "This was forged on the Isle of the Blessed by the High Priestesses. It was one of several gifts given to my mother. Its healing powers are without equal anywhere in the five kingdoms."

Alator took the bracelet and examined it. "This is true power," he breathed. "This is a precious gift indeed. The people you seek must be very important to you."

"Yes, they are. I hope they will lead me to my mortal enemies, Emrys and Emrysa," said Agravain.

"Who are these people that you would have me steal them from their beds?" asked Alator.

"They are Gaius, Camelot's Court Physician, and his young apprentice, Mordred, the adopted son of the Lady Morgana and Lord Frik," said Agravain. "But I must warn you, the ones I send you after have a sickeningly devoted family and they are powerful. You must act quickly if you agree to this, for they will hunt them down when they're missed and I daresay, it would not be good for you to be caught."

Alator paused in consideration for a moment before he made his decision. He nodded. "Then I'll do as you wish, my lord. The risks will be worth it."

"Excellent."

XXX

Later that day, an emergency meeting was called.

"Everyone, I'm afraid we have some very bad news to report," said Arthur. "Gaheris has made accusations that Mordred and Gaius are the traitors in Camelot. Though he's been forbidden to speak further on the matter, we fear that he and Agravain may try something against them."

No one looked pleased. In fact, they looked worried and angry and justifiably so, for their beloved family members.

Granted the circumstances were slightly bad—there was no doubt in anyone's mind that there was a traitor in their midst, not to mention Gaius and Mordred were highly skilled in medicine and knew a great a deal about the kingdom and what went on in the Royal Court, and their pasts were either shady or unknown—but all things considered, who would believe Gaius and Mordred to be traitors when they'd done nothing but support the Pendragon family and all of Camelot?

"What's brought this on?" asked Gaius.

"Perhaps Agravain's decided not to heed mine and Mir's warning," said Merlin. "Maybe he's scared and he thinks you and Mordred will lead him to Emrys and Emrysa."

Morgana and Frik's faces darkened with anger.

"If either of them _dares _to lay one finger on our son, I'll make them regret they were ever born," growled Morgana, as Frik placed a protective arm around Mordred.

"I'm not a child anymore, Mother, Father," said Mordred, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You're not of age yet, either," said Frik.

"They're right, Mordred. You're still young, and I'm an old man," said Gaius. "We are fairly good targets for them."

"Regardless, no harm is going to come to either of you," said Mira-Liana, sharply. "But please, be careful and be wary. There is no telling what lengths those men will go to, in order to obtain what they seek."

They could only hope that whatever it was that Agravain and Gaheris were planning, they would not succeed.

XXX

Alator and his bodyguard rode to Camelot and snuck into the city late that same night. They let loose a fine white stallion from the royal stables in accordance with their plans before they met with Gaheris at one of the castle entrances.

"You're late!" he hissed.

"Let us not waste time, then," said Alator.

He and his bodyguard entered through the door and then Gaheris led them to Gaius's chambers.

XXX

Gaius and Mordred were finishing up the day's work when they heard a noise.

"Merlin?" said Gaius, looking up.

But there was no sign of anyone besides the two of them in the room.

_Gaius, I think something's wrong, _said Mordred, worried.

Suddenly, Gaius was muffled by Alator's hand. "Sleep, now," he whispered.

"What've you done?" cried Mordred, when Gaius passed out. Without thinking, he raised his hand as his eyes flashed gold. "_Mefew!_"

Both Alator and his bodyguard were flung back, causing a bit of destruction in their wake, but Alator had many more years of experience and knowledge behind him and this allowed him to rise up quickly and knock out Mordred with the same spell he'd used on Gaius.

"So, it appears the boy has magic as well," said Alator, intrigued. "Interesting."

Quickly, Alator and his bodyguard picked up Gaius and Mordred and took off with them into the night.

Gaheris made quick work of the chambers, hiding several of their things to make it look as if they'd left on their own and left some rather damaging evidence in their places.

XXX

Everyone in the castle woke up at the sound of the warning bell that same night. Arthur and Mira-Liana, who'd been sound asleep, suddenly became very alert.

"Guards!" yelled Arthur.

One of the guards came into their chambers.

"What's happened? Why've they sounded the warning bell?" asked Mira-Liana.

"I regret to report that Gaius and the Lady Morgana's son have disappeared, Your Majesties," said the guard.

"What?" they said, in unison, as they placed their robes on.

"When did they go missing?" demanded Arthur.

"Just a short while ago. Lord Gaheris is requesting a search of Gaius's chambers, but no one's allowing his request until you've had a look for yourselves," said the guard.

"Good. Alert Lady Morgana, Lord Frik and my brother," said Mira-Liana. "Tell them to come to Gaius's chambers immediately."

"Yes, my Queen," said the guard.

Half an hour later, a frantic search through Gaius's chambers provided them with next to nothing that could be of use to them in finding their lost family members.

"What happened, it doesn't appear they left willingly," said Arthur, gazing upon the sight of the room. "They must've put up a fight."

"Did they? Or was it just made to look like they did?" asked Gaheris, looking smug. "Look at the evidence. Several of their things are missing and there's the incriminating paper."

"That could've been planted," growled Frik. "It's very easy to set up people if one knows what to do."

"But there's more evidence, my lord," said Gaheris. "Gaius and Mordred were seen riding away from the city."

"That's not true!" said Merlin, fiercely.

Sir Leon came in. "Your Majesties, Merlin, my lord," he said. "A white stallion's been taken from the royal stables. But there's also a report that two men were seen riding away with that horse and were traveling heavily if you get what I mean."

"Still think they're traitors, Gaheris? The evidence suggests otherwise," said Mira-Liana, her tone daring him to question her. She turned to Sir Leon. "We must organize a search party at once. Alert the Knights of the Round Table and have the Council of Magic work on any kind of spell that might help find them."

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Sir Leon.

XXX

By morning, despite many frantic and hard efforts on all sides to locate their missing family members, there was still no sign of Gaius or Mordred. A storm was brewing in Camelot—literally. Morgana was so worried and angry that she was unintentionally and unconsciously, causing a thunderstorm over Camelot.

"I don't care how dangerous it is," growled Morgana, after yet another fruitless search had been reported. She was glaring at the guards who had failed to find their missing loved ones. "I don't care what it takes. I want my son and Gaius found, and I want them found _now! _Is that understood?"

"Yes, milady," said the guards, bowing in slight fear as they left.

"Morgana, my love, please calm down," said Frik, sighing. "You're making a storm."

"What? Oh. Sorry." She took a deep breath and after a few moments, she calmed down and the storm ceased.

Mira-Liana looked at her sympathetically. She was just as worried and upset as Morgana, but was staying calm for her baby's sake and because Merlin was soothing her through their magical bond. Morgana was acting the way every mother did when her child was lost. It was only to be expected.

"I hope they're all right," said Merlin, biting his lip in worry.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," said Arthur. "We'll bring them home soon."

They had to believe in that. If they didn't, Gaius and Mordred were as good as lost.

XXX

Alator and his bodyguard took Gaius and Mordred far into the land of Camelot and then placed on enormous stone slabs deep within a dark cave.

Gaius and Mordred slowly stirred when they heard a familiar voice say, "You've had a difficult journey."

It was Agravain and he looked very smug indeed.

"You must be tired. But I'm not sorry to say that the both of you must wake up. It's time for the fun to begin," said Agravain.

This only got him dark glares from them both.

"Whatever you're going to do, Agravain, do it. We're not afraid to die," said Gaius.

"And here's a word of advice, traitor, if you're going to do anything to your enemies, do it. Don't stand there talking about it like an idiot," snapped Mordred.

He would've sprung them both free if he could, but Alator's spell keeping them in place was a strong one and they were both still weak from the sleeping spell.

Agravain smirked. "Now why would I kill you when it's far too easy when you're like this? I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die if I was either of you. This man here is going to help me get some information," he said, beckoning to Alator. "Information I know the two of you are unwillingly to give."

"And what might that information be?" demanded Gaius, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing really," said Agravain, casually. "I just want you two tell me the true identities of Emrys and Emrysa and their whereabouts."

Gaius and Mordred paled as the old man squeezed his young apprentice's hand to quell his fear. They feared not for themselves, but for Merlin and Mira-Liana.

"We know nothing of either of those two," lied Gaius.

"Oh, I think you do," said Agravain, smugly. "They tried to save Uther and they are my enemies, which means they are _your _allies. You fools would do anything to protect your loved ones."

"It's better to die for the people we love, rather than kill them for the sake of revenge!" hissed Mordred.

Agravain's face lit up with anger as he got very close to Mordred's face. "You'd do well to hold your tongue, _boy!_"

"Leave him alone!" barked Gaius. "Do what you will to me, but leave Mordred alone."

Agravain rose up. "Can't do that, Gaius. He's far too valuable and whatever you refuse to say, I'm sure he will. Younglings' minds are so easy break. Especially when it's done by the hands of a Catha, a Priest of the Old Religion, who's as skilled as Alator is."

There was no reply as Agravain started to walk off.

"I'll leave you to your work," said Agravain, to Alator. "Inform me when you've gained what I seek."

"Yes, your grace," said Alator.

And with that, Agravain and Gaheris, who'd been watching from a dark corner, left the room.

Alator set to work.

A magical fire encircled them both, making them panic a little.

"Do not resist the fire," he said. "Let it into your minds. Let the flames search out your thoughts. Let them burn into the darkest recesses of your mind. Let them chain a torch on your deepest secrets. Bring them to the light."

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin poured over every page of every book in Gaius's library trying to find something that could help them in their search. The missing possessions had been found, thankfully, but everyone else would prefer finding the people they belonged to.

He was kneeling down on the floor, reading a paper when he heard the door open. Eagerly, he looked up and saw that it was Gwen instead.

"I thought I might find you here," she said.

He smiled a little. He was glad to see his beloved wife, but he still missed his dear old uncle and Mordred. "I thought you were them," he murmured.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Gwen. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and giving him the desperately needed strength and comfort he craved. "We'll find them, Merlin, I know it."

"It's been nearly twenty-four hours already, Gwen," said Merlin, slightly muffled as his face was buried in the crook of her neck. "What if something's happened to them at the hands of Agravain and Gaheris? What if there is no hope?"

"There's _always _hope," insisted Gwen. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "You taught me that, remember? We believe in you and Mira-Liana. We know you'll succeed."

Merlin smiled, feeling somewhat better as he kissed her soundly on the lips. "Have I mentioned today how much I love you and how wonderful you are?"

Gwen smiled back. "I love you too."

XXX

Later that same night, Mira-Liana and Merlin searched through Gaheris's chambers as a last resort, hoping they would find some clue as where Gaius and Mordred were being held.

_Any luck in searching his cupboards? _asked Merlin.

_No. I've found nothing, _said Mira-Liana, frustrated. _You?_

_No, I—wait, _said Merlin. He was searching under Agravain's bed and pulled out a box. _Mir, I found something. Come take a look._

Mira-Liana knelt beside him as they grabbed hands and magically opened the locked box. Inside was a map of certain area of the kingdom and one of the locations on the map was circled in black ink.

_Well, what do you make of that? _said Mira-Liana. _How much you want to wager this is where Gaius and Mordred are being held?_

_No bet, _said Merlin. _I don't recognize that area though. We'll have to show it to one of the others. They might know where this is._

Mira-Liana pocketed the map after they relocked the box and placed it back where it belonged. _We'd better get out of here._

_Hang on, what's that on his boots? _asked Merlin, frowning. He picked up one of Gaheris's boots and wiped off the smear on it with a handkerchief from his pocket.

_Is that ore of some kind? _asked Mira-Liana, frowning.

_Yes, and I think it might be from wherever Gaius and Mordred are, _said Merlin, carefully folding the handkerchief.

Just then, the door rattled and Gaheris came in.

Quickly, the twins hid before Gaheris could find them. They watched him from the mirror that was in his room.

_On the count of three, we knock him out with a spell and get out of here,_ said Mira-Liana. _Agreed?_

_Agreed, _said Merlin, as he grabbed her hand. _One…two…three!_

They incanted a spell in their minds and were able to send Gaheris unconscious via the mirror and escape from his chambers without any further troubles.

XXX

They went back to Gaius's chambers where everyone else was waiting for them. Arthur looked both relieved and anxious to see them.

"Where've you two been?" he demanded.

"Searching through Gaheris's chambers," said Mira-Liana. "Don't worry, we weren't caught, but he won't be waking until tomorrow morning. The spell we used to knock him out was a tad strong."

Arthur sighed in exasperation and gave Merlin a look.

Merlin threw up his hands. "Don't look at me. It was Mir's idea and we both know arguing with her is pointless."

"That and you wanted to help me and keep me safe, which you did," said Mira-Liana, earning a smile from her brother.

"Did you find anything?" asked Lancelot.

"Plenty," said Merlin.

He and Mira-Liana placed their findings on the table.

Gwaine sniffed the handkerchief. "That's iron ore. Where'd you find this?"

"It was on Gaheris's boots," said Mira-Liana.

"And there's only one place in Camelot where iron ore can be found," said Arthur, tapping on the marked area of the map. "And that's right here."

"I know that place. That's the Ridge of Camery. Camelot's been getting its iron there for centuries. That's where I get metal for the forge," said Elyan.

"And it's where we'll find them," said Mira-Liana. "Merlin and I will ride out there immediately. Gwaine, Lancelot, will you accompany us?"

"You don't even have to ask," said Lancelot, as he and Gwaine rose up.

"Ana, are you sure this is wise? Maybe I should go in your place," said Arthur. "This could be dangerous, and I don't want to risk losing you or our baby."

"You won't," she assured him. "The Knights will keep me safe, and I can handle myself. Besides, we're the King and Queen now. Camelot needs you and Merlin needs me because we're more powerful combined."

Arthur still looked worried. "I still don't like this."

"Then fret no more, because Frik and I've found a solution to your worries," said Morgana. She placed silver bracelet with the Pendragon crest and a ruby and a sapphire on it, onto Mira-Liana's wrist. "If anyone or anything tries to harm her or the baby, an impenetrable shield will form and protect them both."

Arthur looked relieved and a little less worried at this. "Thank you."

"It's beautiful. Thank you," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "Thank you both so much."

They smiled back at her.

"Just promise us you'll bring Mordred and Gaius home safely," said Frik.

"And you all must come back safely," added Morgana.

"We promise," said Merlin.

And with that, the four of them rode out on Camelot's four fastest horses, hoping to find their loved ones and stop their enemies.

XXX

Meanwhile, Alator continued his work.

Gaius and Mordred had yet to reveal anything, but Alator knew what he was doing. He would get the information regarding Emrys and Emrysa whatever it took.

"Feel the fire roar deep within you," he murmured. "Feel your thoughts begin to simmer. Rather than flee the rushing flames, let them run like burning oil. Let them escape. Allow them free, Gaius, Mordred. Tell me, who are Emrys and Emrysa?"

His only response was a soft whimper from them both and then he felt a small surge of magic from Mordred, but it was not an attack. It was something else entirely.

XXX

Merlin, Mira-Liana along with their trusted friends and Knights soon arrived at the entrance of the cave. They lit some torches and entered the dark cavern, unaware that Agravain was returning and had followed them.

Suddenly, Merlin and Mira-Liana stopped in their tracks when they heard a magical cry from Mordred.

_Emrys, Emrysa, you must escape! Alator is trying to find out who you are for Agravain! Leave us! Save yourselves._

_Mordred, no! _cried Mira-Liana. But there was no response.

She shared a worried glance with Merlin, and then with their Knights.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Gwaine.

"It's worse than we thought," said Merlin. "Gaius and Mordred are being interrogated to find out about Emrys and Emrysa."

"Then we must move quickly," said Lancelot.

XXX

The magical fire from before was gone, but Alator was not yet finished with his job. He stood in between them and spoke into their ears.

"Tell me about Emrys and Emrysa," whispered Alator. "Tell me, Gaius, Mordred, where can we find Emrys and Emrysa?"

Gaius and Mordred tensed more and acted as though they were having bad dreams. For a moment neither of them spoke, but then…

"In Camelot," said Gaius.

Alator was pleased at finally gaining some results. "_Where _in Camelot?" he asked.

"By Arthur's side, where they've always been and will always be," said Mordred.

Alator frowned in confusion. "How can that be? There is no one by those names at the King's side."

"Emrys and Emrysa are the names by which they are known to the Druids, but we know them by very different names," said Gaius.

Alator's eyes widened. They had different names? "Then tell me more."

"No, we will not betray them!" cried Mordred, as Gaius closed his mouth up tight.

Alator patted their shoulders. "This is not a betrayal. I merely wish to know the legend of these people to whom you are so loyal to. Just tell me, who are they?"

"They are the most powerful witch and warlock who have ever lived," said Gaius.

"What are their names?" pressed Alator. "Who are they?"

"They are the only son and daughter of Balinor, the Dragonlord. Their names are Merlin and Mira-Liana," gasped Mordred, as his eyes shut tighter.

Alator let out a gasp as shock and surprised overwhelmed. Arthur's Queen and Chief Advisor were Emrys and Emrysa and Balinor's kin? But how could that be possible?

"Tell me more, please," he begged.

"The Druids' legends are true. Merlin and Mira-Liana are Emrys and Emrysa," said Gaius, softly.

"They are two people, brother and sister, united by the bonds of family and magic, and who are destined for greatness. They are a man and a woman who will unite the powers of the Old World and the new," said Mordred. "And bring about the poets and practitioners speak of, the time of the Golden Age of the Once and Future King."

"The time of Albion," whispered Gaius.

Alator didn't know what to think as he was overwhelmed by all he had discovered.

XXX

Gaius and Mordred's rescuers hadn't gone too much farther into the cave when Alator's bodyguard suddenly popped out of nowhere and attacked.

"We'll handle him. Get back, you two!" cried Lancelot, as he and Gwaine fought off the man.

The bodyguard was about the size and strength of Percival and apparently, just as deadly with a blade.

The two knights fought him until the twins were forced to intervene by sending him flying with a spell and knocking him out.

"We'd better split up," said Merlin. "Lancelot, you and Gwaine go that way. Mir and I will go the other way. We'll meet back at the horses."

"Agreed," said Gwaine, nodding. "Watch yourselves."

"You too," said Mira-Liana.

She took Merlin's hand in hers as they went down one of the many paths in the cavern.

After some time, they were met by Agravain, who tried to attack them, only to be blocked by Mira-Liana's shield, which kept not only Mira-Liana and her baby safe, but Merlin because he was holding her hand.

"You really are thorns in my side, aren't you? You pesky brats," growled Agravain, as he drew his blade. "Well, it seems I'm going to get three birds with one stone. Who would've thought it? When will you learn that you really ought not to meddle in things you couldn't possibly understand?"

He flung at them, only for them to magically send it into a rock before it could hit them and before the magical shield could arise.

"Nice try, but we were moving objects with magic before we could talk, Agravain," growled Merlin, as they circled around each other like wolves.

"You're lying!" yelled Agravain. "Your powers are nothing compared to that of my own!"

"Enough of this foolishness!" said Mira-Liana, angrily. "What've you done with Gaius and Mordred?"

"Those two had some information that I needed the whereabouts of the sorcerer and sorceress known as Emrys and Emrysa. If they gave it to me willingly, their suffering would not be prolonged, but if he did not…" he smiled evilly at the looks on their faces.

"If you have harmed either of them, you will pay!" said Merlin.

"Why're we discussing _their _fates when it's time to decide yours?" said Agravain. "Not whether you two die alone in this heaven-forsaken pit, that's going to happen anyway, but _how_ and more precisely, how painful."

Alator then appeared, making them stop in their tracks.

"Ah, Alator," said Agravain, pleased. "This is Merlin and Mira-Liana. They're commoners turned nobility and have but a little magic to their names. They're just pesky twins, but they're the peskiest people I've ever known. I take it your time with Gaius and his apprentice was well-spent and fruitful?"

Throughout his little speech, Alator never took his eyes off Merlin and Mira-Liana, who were silently pleading with him to do the right thing.

Alator turned to Agravain. "Gaius and Mordred told me everything albeit unwillingly."

_Oh, please no, _whispered Mira-Liana. If Agravain knew who they were now, or worse if Gaius and Mordred had been hurt or killed in the interrogation process…

_It's going to be okay, Mir, I promise, _said Merlin, as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"So you know who Emrys and Emrysa are?" asked Agravain, looking hopeful.

"Indeed I do," said Alator, narrowing his eyes. He then walked over to where Merlin and Mira-Liana stood. "Not only do I know who Emrys and Emrysa are, I know _exactly _where they are."

"Then tell me!" ordered Agravain.

Alator turned his gaze from the twins, to Agravain and he looked defiant. "Never." He quickly aimed his staff at Agravain and blasted him, sending Agravain flying into a wall of rock and knocking him out.

Merlin and Mira-Liana immediately stepped back, and looked at Alator warily, not quite sure what to think. This man had helped them, yes, but he had also kidnapped two of their beloved family members and interrogated them for information that could've gotten them all killed.

"Merlin, Mira-Liana," said Alator, looking regretful. "I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service."

"You expect us to believe that when you kidnapped and nearly killed two of our own all because _Agravain,_ our sworn enemy,asked you to do it?" said Mira-Liana. Normally, she might not have been so furious with him, but being six months with child and nearly sick with worry and fear for her loved ones made her temper very short and easy to lose.

"I know and I'm sorry. I beg from the bottom of my heart for your forgiveness," said Alator. "I know of the burden you carry. I have lived with it all of my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms! I understand what that feels like. Despite hearing talk of what has happened in Camelot under the new rule because of my sufferings, Agravain had me convinced that Arthur would be like his father."

"Arthur is nothing like his father," said Merlin, fiercely. "You could've just come to Camelot to be free to be yourself."

"I know that now," said Alator, as tears pooled in his eyes. "But you must know that neither of you are alone. From what Gaius and Mordred told me, I do not have your great powers, you two, but I share your hopes. You have started the world that had long been prophesied, but more is yet to come. For I and others like me have dreamt of the world that you work to build and we would gladly give our _lives_ to help you do it."

He then bowed before them, astounding them and moving them to tears as well. After a moment, they approached him and placed their hands on his shoulders as they knelt down to his level.

"Rise, Alator of Catha," said Mira-Liana. "You have our full forgiveness and you are welcome in Camelot."

"If Mordred and Gaius forgive you, then I believe that the Council of Magic has a position open. Perhaps you would like to fill it," said Merlin.

Alator lifted his head up and smiled at them as he disposed of the bracelet Agravain had given him. "Thank you, Emrys and Emrysa. Now, come with me. I believe your Knights have your family members waiting for you at the horses outside."

They quickly found that Alator was right. Gaius and Mordred had been found by Lancelot and Gwaine and they were waiting outside.

XXX

Gaius and Mordred were immediately returned to Camelot, where they were welcomed back with open arms and many hugs and tears. Morgana and Frik fussed over Mordred to the point where they swore they'd never let him out of their sights again. Thankfully, they were just tired and needed to sleep. They would be fine within a few days' time. Mordred and Gaius had accepted Alator's apology and had forgiven him. The same could not be said for themselves, however.

Merlin and Mira-Liana went to pay them a visit while they were recovering. They were in Gaius's chambers, taking it easy by sorting herbs and reading.

"Morning, you two," said Mira-Liana. "You're looking much better. How're you two feeling?"

"Physically, we're fine. Emotionally, not so," said Mordred, looking regretful. "We're ashamed. We swore to never reveal your secrets and we did just the opposite."

"You can't blame yourselves," said Merlin. "It wasn't your choice. And we'd rather have our secret revealed than the two of you dead."

"But if Agravain had found out—" began Gaius, but he was cut off.

"He didn't," interrupted Mira-Liana. "And besides, Agravain failed to account for Alator's true loyalties. We should just be glad that you're both alright and everything's okay."

"Nevertheless, we worry one day we'll let you both down," said Mordred.

Merlin and Mira-Liana's hearts clenched as they sat by their favorite physicians and took their hands.

"Gaius, Mordred, listen to us very carefully, you could _never _let us down," said Merlin, seriously. "You're loyal to us, and more importantly, you're family and we love you. We stick together no matter what."

This made them cheer up quite a bit.

Tears pooled in Mira-Liana's eyes. "If anything, we were the ones who let you two down. We promised to protect you both and we failed. You could've been killed because of us. We're—"

"Don't you dare," interrupted Gaius, sternly. "Don't you dare take this on yourselves."

He and Mordred both looked very fierce.

"You didn't make us choose to be loyal to you and the kingdom. That was our choice and our choice alone. We'll always stand by you and Arthur," said Mordred. "If it wasn't for you two, Camelot would've fallen by now. Gaius wouldn't be so happy now, and I wouldn't be in the family that I'm so proud to call mine. We're alive and happy because of you and Arthur."

"You should know that there's nothing we wouldn't do for you and the rest of our family," said Gaius. "You're blessings to this kingdom and to us."

This brought smiles to Merlin and Mira-Liana's faces.

XXX

When evening fell again, after kissing her children good-night, Mira-Liana got into bed and waited for Arthur to join her, which he eventually did. He took her into his arms and held her close.

"What happened with Gaheris?" she asked.

Arthur had had a private chat with his uncle a little while ago.

"Nothing much," said Arthur. "He's apologized, said he seriously misjudged Gaius and Mordred and is glad that he was wrong about them."

"Yes, I'm sure he is," said Mira-Liana, sighing. "Though, who knows what he and Agravain will do next?"

Arthur kissed her head. "Don't worry; I have a feeling Gaheris won't be around for much longer." They only kept him around so that they could keep an eye on him and they felt that he'd find another way into the castle even if he was exiled.

"Well, at least he and Agravain didn't succeed. We're all safe and all's well for now," said Mira-Liana.

"Indeed," said Arthur. "I'm glad Gaius and Mordred are all right. Camelot needs them and we'd all be lonely without them here."

Mira-Liana nodded and then she let out a gasp as she clutched her stomach.

"Is everything all right?" asked Arthur, looking worried.

She nodded again. "Yes, everything's just. Igraine definitely has your strength. She kicked me pretty hard that time. I think she's trying to say good-night."

Arthur chuckled as he placed his hands over Mira-Liana's and then he felt their baby girl kick again. He then kissed Mira-Liana. "I love you both so much," he said.

"We love you too," said Mira-Liana, returning the kiss.


	8. Lamia

Lamia

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The night was dark and chilly, and the hour was late in a small village far from the city of Camelot. The elder of the small village, a man named John, tended to the fire in his home.

"There's a chill in the air tonight," he said, to his wife.

His wife, Mary, chuckled as she continued folding the blanket in her hands.

John looked up at her, amused. "What?"

"You say that every night," she said.

John chuckled. "Do I, now?"

Mary nodded. "Only for the last thirty years. Now, stop your fussing and come to bed."

Suddenly, there was a blood-curdling scream that frightened them both. Mary went to her husband's side as he lit himself a torch, preparing to investigate.

"John, don't go outside, I'm begging you," she said, pleadingly. She feared for her husband's life.

But John refused to be swayed in his decision. "It's my duty. I'm the elder of the village."

"John, please!"

"Lock the door behind me," he said, firmly. "Let no one in. _No one_. You hear me?"

And with that, he left the house and went outside.

He walked through the village in the darkness, seeing and hearing nothing and no one. He searched one of the houses in the village, only to be frightened when one of the young men in the village suddenly collapsed into his arms, looking pale as a Dorocha and as frightened as he.

"Hortriff?" said John, startled, as he briefly examined him,

But the man just collapsed yet again.

"Hello?" cried out John, when a rustling in the foliage startled him. "Is anybody there?"

But there was no response, when sent a chill down John's spine. There was no question of it. They needed help and there was only one place they could go to in order to obtain it—Camelot.

XXX

It was Gwen and Merlin's day off and they were tidying up their little home with their children when there was a knock on their door.

"Wonder who that could be?" said Merlin.

"Let's see then, shall we?" Gwen opened the door to find a friend she had not seen in years.

"Gwen?"

"Mary, is that you?"

"I was told I might find you here," said Mary.

Gwen's face lit up. "Mary! Oh, what a wonderful surprise!" she said, as she pulled her friend inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Mary, looking apologetic.

"Not at all. We're just doing a bit of cleaning," said Gwen. "Oh, forgive me. I forgot my manners. This is my husband, Merlin, and our children Thomas Balinor and Dawn Lily."

Mary's face lit up. "You married and you have children? Oh, your children are beautiful, Gwen," she said, as the little ones peered out from behind their father's legs. She shook Merlin's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Pleasure's all mine," said Merlin, smiling. "And please, just call me Merlin. 'Sir' makes me feel old."

Mary laughed.

"Do sit down," said Gwen, leading Mary to a seat.

"What brings you to Camelot?" asked Merlin, as he poured them all some tea.

Mary looked down at her hands. "I don't want to trouble you, Gwen. John and I…I know we haven't seen you for many years and I can see you have a lot to take care of now, but there was no one else we could turn to."

"Nonsense. You're my friend," said Gwen. She looked concerned. "What is it?"

"It's just…we're just so scared," confessed Mary, looking quite upset.

Gwen hugged her and shared a worried look with Merlin.

"If the situation's that bad, I think it best if we discuss it with the King and Queen," said Merlin. He'd already spoken with his sister via their link. "They're a little busy at the moment, but they'd be more than willing to see you in twenty minutes."

Mary looked up at Merlin, quite surprised, as she didn't know everything about Gwen's husband. "How—?"

Merlin looked slightly embarrassed. "Aside from being High Warlock of the Council of Magic, I'm King Arthur's Chief Advisor and Queen Mira-Liana is my sister."

Mary looked astonished and shook her head before smiling at Gwen. "You've done very well for yourself with this one, Gwen."

Gwen just blushed.

XXX

Arthur and Mira-Liana met with Mary twenty minutes later in their chambers. They gave the poor frightened woman, a decent meal and allowed her to stay in the castle for the night. Mary was accompanied by Merlin and Gwen, who wanted to help in any way they could.

"So, Gwen tells us that you live in Longstead, in the Feor Mountains, is that right?" asked Arthur.

"That's right, sire," said Mary. "Our village is blighted by a sickness. It's claimed the lives of three good men now. We have no physician, Your Majesties. It is beyond our understanding." She looked down. "Forgive me. I have no right to bring such a small matter to the King and Queen."

"Don't be absurd. You have every right," said Mira-Liana, gently.

"It's our responsibility to protect the people of the kingdom, whomever and wherever they may be," said Arthur.

"You'll help us?" asked Mary.

"We'll do whatever we can," said Mira-Liana.

Mary looked quite relieved as she smiled. "Thank you, all of you."

"We'll ask Gaius and Mordred to go with you to your village and they'll do what they can," said Arthur.

XXX

But when they went to speak with Gaius about the matter, things took a different approach. Gaius and Mordred were busy tending to some patients when they came in.

"Ah, I see you're both busy," said Arthur, referring to the patients.

"Very," said Mordred, as he helped one of the patients drink its medicine. "Sweating sickness has broken out in the lower town."

"Then this isn't a good time, then," said Mira-Liana.

"Nonsense. We always have time for family," said Gaius. "What's the trouble?"

Once it was explained, Gaius and Mordred looked a bit grim and regretful.

"This is bad news indeed. In normal circumstances, we'd be more than happy to travel to the village to investigate," said Mordred.

"But I'm afraid we don't have the time," said Gaius. "The sweating sickness is keeping us busy as it is and I can't spare Mordred. I'm not as young as I used to be and I need his help."

"I understand," said Arthur, sighing.

What would they do now? Gaius and Mordred were the only physicians and the members of the Council of Magic were being kept busy as it was.

"Why not send Merlin and Mira-Liana?" suggested Mordred.

Arthur immediately shook his head. "Merlin, yes. Ana, no."

"Why not?" asked Merlin.

"Because the baby's due in two months and it's too big of a risk," said Arthur, sternly.

Mira-Liana rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "Arthur, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, baby or no. Besides, I have Morgana's shield bracelet and Merlin to protect me and the baby."

"May I also point out that it was Mira-Liana who healed my infected wound with herbs and physician's medicine when I first came here?" said Mordred.

"And if this sickness is magical, I might need Mir's help," said Merlin. "She can project her magic through that mirror of hers, yes, but our powers are at their strongest when we're together."

Arthur sighed and groaned as he ran his hands through his hair. He'd been beaten and beaten soundly.

"Fine," he said, after a long moment. "You can go, Ana. But you call upon those dragons if you need help, you take it easy as much as you can, and when the baby's due in one month you're going to stay in bed as much as possible. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Mira-Liana. "Don't worry, Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The last time you told me not to worry, you gave me nothing but reason to worry!"

XXX

The very next morning, Merlin, Mira-Liana, Gwen and the Knights of the Round Table rode out together. But Arthur and Mira-Liana had a moment before they left.

"Be safe," he said, as he kissed her. "I love you so much.'

"I love you too. Don't worry. We'll be fine," said Mira-Liana.

Igraine kicked again under their hands, making them smile and then they took off.

They were packed up with everything they would possibly need for their journey, food, water and medical supplies. Eventually, they came to a hill that overlooked much of the kingdom.

"My village lies just at the foot of those mountains," said Mary.

"With luck, we should be there by nightfall," said Leon, before they rode on.

Leon's prediction was correct. They reached the village just as twilight fell.

Their arrival brought on many stares by the villagers and a large smile from John, who happily embraced his wife and then Gwen when she got off her horse.

"John, it's so good to see you," said Gwen, as they embraced. "We came as quickly as we could."

"Words cannot express our gratitude, Gwen," said John. "Where're Gaius and Mordred?"

"They were detained by an epidemic in Camelot. My brother and I came here in their stead," said Mira-Liana. "I hope that's all right."

John nodded. "It's fine, Your Majesty. Forgive me, but are you sure you should be working in your condition?"

"My sister can take care of herself and she's got plenty of others if she needs help," said Merlin, before Mira-Liana could speak. He held out his hand. "I'm Merlin and this is Mira-Liana."

"Pleasure," said John, as they shook hands. "Your patients are this way."

He led them to one of the houses where several men lay ill and out cold. Merlin and Mira-Liana carefully examined them, liking the situation less and less.

"They're alive, but only just. How long have they been like this?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Two or three days," said John, grimly. "We've tried feeding them, keeping them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference."

"And you've no idea what happened to them?" asked Gwen.

"No. It just strikes suddenly without any warning," said John.

Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged concerned looks, remembering all too well of Nimueh's plague on Camelot so long ago where the Afanc had infected Camelot's water supply.

"We'll need to stimulate the blood flow," said Merlin, as he rummaged through their medical bay. "A poultice of patchouli should work."

"We should also add a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart," said Mira-Liana, as they started working.

"Will it cure them? Will it bring them back?" asked John.

"It's too early to tell right now," said Mira-Liana.

"What if the sickness is magical?" asked John.

"Then if it is, if a simple healing spell doesn't fix the problem, then we'll need to determine the source of the magic and vanquish it," said Merlin, silently hoping the problem wasn't magical.

"For the moment, we need hot water and plenty of blankets for these people. Then we'll just have to see what the morning brings," said Mira-Liana.

John nodded and went to fetch the items. The twins then tried several spells, but to no avail, which only added to their worries.

"Is it—?" asked Gwen, as they nodded.

There was no doubt of it. Whatever was causing the sickness in the village was caused by magic. If the men were to survive, they needed to find the source of the magic as quickly as possible.

XXX

When morning came, there was no sign of improvement with the patients. Worse, their health seemed to be declining by the moment.

"How are they?" asked John.

"Not good," said Mira-Liana, sighing. "Neither herbs nor spells have improved their condition. They have another day or two, maybe less."

"They're dying? But, why? What's happened to them?" asked John.

"We believe that the sickness may be caused by sorcery," said Merlin. "Has anything strange happened lately? Has anyone strange come to the village? Has there been anything out of the ordinary?"

John hesitated, but then said, "The other night, when I found Hortriff, it felt as if there was something pure evil in the area. I didn't see anything, but I'm certain that there was something there and it frightened me."

"If that's so, then we'll need to get back to Gaius immediately. He knows more than we do, and once we discover the source of the magic, the people will recover," said Mira-Liana. She looked regretful. "I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help, John."

It was often difficult to accept at times that not all could be saved and even their powers had their limits.

John shook his head. "No, don't apologize. You and your brother have been of enormous help, Your Majesty. Thank you for all you've done."

"You have our word we'll stop this from spreading further," said Merlin, as he hurriedly packed their things.

"Thank you," said John.

XXX

They rode off back to Camelot and they soon came upon a deep forest. They then stopped in their tracks when they saw smoke not too far away from them. It was a sign of trouble.

"Dismount and muzzle your horses," whispered Leon. "Everyone, keep quiet. Merlin, stay with your sister."

Merlin nodded. Though Mira-Liana was Camelot's Queen, there were times when it was better for royalty to do as their Knights commanded. There was also the fact that they were trying to protect her and the baby she carried. Mira-Liana did not argue with them and remained on her horse with Merlin beside her.

The Knights slowly climbed down the hill as stealthily as they could and then they saw a bandit camp. The bandits were holding some poor girl hostage and she looked frightened.

Being men that were noble (and sometimes a tad reckless and stupid) the Knights leapt into action. With the combined effort of their teamwork and training, they swiftly defeated the bandits.

"Over here!" said Percival.

They found him behind a tree, holding the girl from before. She was beautiful with her dark hair and fine features, but she was also very pale and thin and her purple gown was torn in several places. She was out cold.

"Looks like we're too late," said Percival.

Merlin and Mira-Liana knelt down and looked her over.

"She's not dead," said Mira-Liana.

"She—" Merlin was cut off by the girl, who suddenly woke up screaming.

Ever the gentle giant, Percival wrapped his arms around the girl and tried to calm her. "Hey, hey, it's all right," he said, soothingly. "We're Knights of Camelot. This is the Queen of Camelot and the King's Chief Advisor. You're safe now. You're safe."

The girl relaxed and looked much less frightened as Gwen undid the bonds on her wrists.

"I'm Gwen. This is my husband Merlin and my sister-in-law, Mira-Liana," said Gwen, speaking like a mother would to a frightened child. "What's your name, dear?"

"Lamia," she said. "My name's Lamia."

"What happened to you, Lamia?" asked Mira-Liana, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't place it, but something about the girl felt off.

"I was traveling home when the bandits took me. They…" She cut herself off as she started to cry as she winced and buried her face in Percival's chainmail. And it was no wonder. For the marks on her wrists from her bonds didn't look well at all. They looked swollen and sore, and painful.

Merlin pulled out a bottle of ointment from the medical bag as Mira-Liana took out some bandages. "Your wrists need tending to. Here, let us—"

But before they could do anything, Lamia shrieked again and moved as if she wanted to get away from Merlin and Mira-Liana. Leon and some of the other Knights stepped in, looking concerned as they kept their practitioners a small distance away from Lamia.

"Are you fit to ride?" asked Leon.

Lamia nodded.

"Then we'd better get out of here now, before the bandits return," said Lancelot.

"We'll take her to Camelot. She'll be looked after there," said Mira-Liana.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went back to their horses and started to ride away until the time came for them to make camp for the night. Lamia rode on Percival's horse and did not leave his side. It appeared that he had made quite an impression on her.

"Do you need help getting down?" asked Merlin, holding out his hand for Lamia to take. He was only trying to be kind, but Lamia didn't take it that way.

She flinched and let out a soft hiss, which aroused Percival's anger.

"Hey, get away from her, Merlin!" he growled. He moved as if to shove him, but Mira-Liana stepped in before he could do anything.

"Percival, that is not how a Knight behaves," she said, warningly.

Percival just took Lamia into his arms and carried her. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Just keep your brother away from Lamia. Keep him away."

"Merlin, Mira, I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Gwen, trying to be a peacemaker. "He's probably just tired."

"You're probably right," said Merlin, as he then pulled Gwen in for a tender kiss. "Have I mentioned how much I love you today?"

Gwen smiled as she returned the kiss. "I love you too, Merlin," she said, kissing him again.

Mira-Liana let them have their moment before finally calling Merlin over to help her.

Gwen was probably right. Percival probably was just tired. It had been a rather long day, after all. But somehow, it just didn't seem to be quite right to the twins.

_Is it just me or does something seem wrong? _asked Merlin, as they started setting up camp for the night.

_It's not just you_, said Mira-Lamia. _Percival's never acted that way in his life. That girl's afraid of us. She acts as though we're her enemies. _

_Not to mention something about her seems off_, said Merlin.

_I noticed that too. I don't suppose anyone else finds it interesting that the girl's name translates as 'witch'? _asked Mira-Liana.

_How do you know that? _asked Merlin, curiously.

_I read it in a book somewhere a long time ago_, said Mira-Liana. She sighed. _Merlin, I'm worried. It all seems a little too strange, and I don't want to believe that Lamia might the cause of the magic we're looking for, but what if she is? What if she's done something to Percival?_

_Calm down, Mir, it's all right. We don't know for certain if she's the problem, so until we do, we'll just keep an eye on her and the rest of the knights. And if something does happen, then I'll protect you and Igraine, _he said, as he held her hand. He could feel her fear and worry, just like she could feel his.

Mira-Liana smiled at him. _With that kind of protective behavior, is it any wonder why some thought you were my older brother growing up? _

Merlin smiled back. _You're my sister. It's a brother's job to protect his sister. _

_Just remember it goes both ways, Merlin, _said Mira-Liana, as they hugged.

They silently hoped that their fears were wrong. But they only do just that.

XXX

Back in Camelot, Arthur was out of his mind with worry. They had been gone far longer than they were supposed to and he was starting to fear the worse.

"It's been two days," he said, to the others in the Council Chambers. "They should be back by now!"

"There must be some delay in Longstead, sire," said Gaheris.

"If there was a delay, they would've sent word and there's been none whatsoever," said Arthur. "Not by messenger or magic."

Gaheris tried again. "Then it must be the bridge that is down, by the river—"

"No, we've already checked," interrupted Frik. "One of the patrols passed through it yesterday."

Arthur's brow furrowed in worry and anger. "I _knew _I shouldn't have allowed Ana and Merlin to go with them!" _What was I thinking, letting them go? I know the kind of trouble they get themselves into!_

"Sire, those two have been together for nearly everything in their lives. They're nearly impossible to separate," said Gaius. "They would've gone together no matter what. Not to mention, they are quite powerful and stubborn."

"There's also the fact that they're strongest when they're together. I'm sure they're fine," said Morgana.

Arthur looked only a little reassured by this.

"Gaius, Mordred, is your work here done?"

"Yes. The sweating sickness has all but passed," said Mordred, looking pleased.

"Then we'll leave for Longstead at first light," said Arthur, firmly. "Morgana, Frik, you're in charge until we return."

At first light, they all rode off together. Gaheris came also, claiming wanting to help his family, and Arthur was forced to let him come, unable to come up with a good enough reason for him to stay behind.

XXX

At the camp, Lamia was being tended to by Percival. You would've thought they were lovers, the way he was fussing over her. Merlin and Mira-Liana were keeping their distance, watching her as they found her behavior suspicious.

Gwen sat beside them.

"How is she?" asked Merlin.

"Same as before. She's still refusing to eat," said Gwen, sighing. "She has no appetite at all, poor girl."

"Pack your bags," said Leon, as he gathered his things. "We ride east with the rising sun."

"Excuse me?" said Mira-Liana, surprised by his behavior. "We're headed west to Camelot. What's to the east?"

"Lamia's place," said Elyan. "She's asked that we take her home."

Merlin exchanged a worried look with Mira-Liana.

"We need to get Gaius," said Mira-Liana.

"Gaius can wait," said Gwaine.

"We were sent to help the people of Longstead!" protested Merlin. "Their lives depend on it!"

The Knights looked extremely furious by the arguing and questioning of their judgment, by the twins which was quite unlike them. The Knights stormed over to them, their eyes blazing bright like fire.

"You _dare _question our judgment?" growled Lancelot.

"But they're right!" protested Gwen. "We need to—"

"Stay out of this, Gwen," interrupted Elyan, making her fall silent. Normally a gentle man and caring for nothing but his family and friend, Elyan's behavior shocked Gwen. "This is none of your business."

"You're not a Knight! You and your sister aren't even of noble blood! You're not real nobles! You're not even physicians! You're just commoners who got lucky!" snarled Leon.

Mira-Liana rose up as Merlin stood protectively in front of her and Gwen. Something was definitely wrong. Magic and shield bracelet or no, Merlin would do whatever it took to keep his sister, wife and unborn niece safe from whatever threatened them.

"I may not be of noble birth, but I am still your Queen and you swore an oath of loyalty and obedience to me. Or have you forgotten that?" growled Mira-Liana.

"No, Your Majesty. But—" Elyan was interrupted.

"But nothing!" she interrupted. "You'll do as I command you or you'll all be punished. We're going west to Camelot where Lamia will be properly taken care of before we sent her back home, and that's final. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the Knights, in unison.

"I'll lead the way back home, shall I?" said Leon.

Mira-Liana looked pleased, and concealed her fear as she tried to focus on the calming waves sent to her by Merlin. Her baby was making her very emotional and all this stress wasn't good for her or her baby.

_Here, drink this. You'll feel better, Mir, _said Merlin, reaching over to her from his horse and handing her a water skin. _It's a Calming Draught. _

Mira-Liana took the water skin and drank its contents, feeling better with every sip. It didn't taste too bad, either, as it contained some berry juice.

_Thanks, Merlin, _said Mira-Liana, sending him the feelings of gratitude she felt. _You're amazing. _

_You're-Welcome. _Merlin looked somewhat grim. _I can't believe Lamia's enchanted the Knights. She's got them under her control. She's got to be the one behind the sickness in Longstead._

_No doubt of it. Do you think she fears us because she can sense our magic? _asked Mira-Liana.

_It'd explain why she kept screeching whenever we went near her, _said Merlin.

_How're we supposed to stop her? _asked Mira-Liana. _Until we know exactly what she is, we can't deal with her. Remember the Afanc?_

_How could I not? _Merlin sighed. _Do you really think Leon's leading us home?_

_I hope he is, but if he leads us to Lamia's place, then we might be able to figure out her origins and how to deal with her, _said Mira-Liana.

Merlin included Gwen in their conversation.

_How much longer do you think the Knights will listen to you before they're completely under Lamia's control? _asked Gwen, worried.

_We have no idea, _said Merlin.

But, regardless, one way or another, they had to stop Lamia and soon, before it was too late.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur and many of the other knights were following their trail, searching for them. Suddenly, Arthur stopped in his tracks.

"Is anything wrong, sire?" asked Gaius.

"Shh!" said Arthur.

But there was only silence and that was the problem.

"There's nothing to hear," he whispered. "Something's wrong."

One of the other knights, who'd been sent out to search for signs of their missing people, appeared. "Sire!"

Arthur, sensing the urgency, immediately drew his blade and approached.

They came upon a camp of what appeared to be slave traders, judging from what was in their camp. But for some reason, every single man that they found in that camp was dead and they were wearing a purple adornment, either a scarf or a waistband.

"Does anything strike you as odd about these bodies?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, there's not so much as a mark on them," said Mordred, frowning in confusion. Usually even a magical-caused death left some sort of mark, but there none to be found on any of the men.

"There's not so much as a scratch," said Arthur. "What could've happened to these men?"

"Sire, over here!" said Gaheris.

They walked over to where Gaheris stood. He stood by a large metal prison transport, which lay askew on its side and it appeared something had broken out of it.

"What were they transporting? Some kind of animal?" asked Gaheris.

"No. These marks were made by humans," said Gaius, pointing to the scratch marks on the door as Arthur examined it. "And whoever they were, they did everything in their power to get out."

"I don't think it was someone, I think it was some_thing_," said Arthur, worried. "No human could've made these scratch marks."

Suddenly, a painful groaning startled them.

One of the camp's men was still alive, but only just, and apparently he was in a lot of pain, judging by his moans. They approached him, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Can he be treated?" asked Arthur.

"We can try, sire, but we'll need time and somewhere to work," said Mordred.

Arthur sighed. "Then he'll come with us. We can make Longstead in a matter of hours. Men, help me!"

The knights helped Arthur place the poor man onto one of the horses and then they rode off to Longstead.

_Ana, Merlin, wherever you are, please be safe._

And if they weren't, Arthur was going to kill them.

XXX

When Merlin and the others made camp that night, there was a lot of tension. It was thick enough that you could cut it with a knife and it was all because of Lamia. The enchantment she had placed on the others showed no sign of breaking and it was clear that none of the Knights were strong enough to break the spell, which worried those were not enchanted. And before long, some of them snapped.

Gwaine deliberately ran into Leon, almost knocking him down.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" snapped Leon.

"Why don't you watch your darn tongue?" snapped Gwaine.

"You'd do well to learn some matters, Gwaine!"

"I don't think there's anything I can learn from you, Leon!"

"We'll see about that!" said Leon, as they started to shove each other.

Merlin and Mira-Liana immediately reacted, grabbing hands and pulling the two fighting Knights apart with a spell and making stand apart from each other. Lamia's enchantment was strong indeed. None of the men had ever acted this way in their lives.

"Enough!" said Merlin. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! You're both acting like children! You're Knights of Camelot and more importantly, you're friends! You don't behave like this! Now, stop it!"

Leon and Gwaine exchanged angry looks, but said nothing as they were released from the twins' spell. But it proved to be a mistake on Merlin and Mira-Liana's part as they then started fighting with swords, which resulted in Elyan and Percival breaking them apart by force and for Leon to be wounded.

"That does it!" said Mira-Liana, frustrated. "Gwen, get the medicine bag. Leon, let me tend to your wound. When I'm finished, you and Gwaine will remain frozen in place by a spell for an hour or until you're both cooled off!"

"Yes, Your Highness," said Leon, looking as if the words were bitter in his mouth. "As you command."

Mira-Liana applied a poultice to Leon's wound, bandaged it and once she was done, she and Merlin froze him and Gwaine in separate places of the camp with a spell. No one noticed the satisfied, almost smug, look on Lamia's face as she watched them.

Mira-Liana and Gwen stayed by Merlin's side that night. They each rested their heads on one of his shoulders as he rubbed the back of their hands, soothingly.

"We're going to get through this, I know it," he murmured.

"I know we will," said Gwen. She had no doubt she'd get her brother back before long. Once they knew what to do with Lamia, everything would be all right once again.

"We'll have to figure out something to do in the morning. Leon lied. We're not headed to Camelot," said Mira-Liana. They could've gone back to Camelot on their own, but they were not ones to forsake their friends and family especially in times like this.

"We will. For right now, both of you get some sleep. I'll take first watch," said Merlin.

"Just remember to get some sleep too," said Gwen.

"And don't hesitate to wake me if there's trouble," said Mira-Liana, as she and Gwen fell asleep by Merlin's side.

XXX

Arthur and his group eventually reached Longstead after dark. Arthur had his men split up and speak with the villagers, hoping that someone might know something.

"Did you speak with the village elder?" he asked, Gaheris.

"It seems they left yesterday morning," said Gaheris. "They were headed for Camelot."

Arthur frowned as the knot of worry in his stomach tightened. "If they were headed for Camelot yesterday, they would've returned by nightfall. Something must've happened."

"Well, we can't go after them tonight," said Gaheris.

Arthur was forced to agree. He could only hope the others would last a little while longer. "Then we'll ride at first light. See to the men."

"Yes, sire," said Gaheris.

Arthur went in search of Gaius and Mordred and found Gaius examining one of the villagers and speaking with the village elder. He walked in on their conversation.

"And you say they've been like this for four days?" asked Gaius.

"Yes. And each day they grow weaker," said John.

Gaius looked grim. "Then Merlin and Mira-Liana are right. This is no ordinary illness. There is sorcery at work here."

"Sorcery?" said Arthur, speaking at last. "What kind?"

"Dark magic," said Mordred, coming in. "Forgive the intrusion, but I just finished tending to the man we found. He was able to tell me what happened."

"What did he tell you?" asked John.

"He is a slave trader as we suspected, and they were travelling south with a girl," said Mordred, looking grim. "He claims they fell under some kind of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out among them. They began to suspect the girl was bewitching them and it appears they were right."

Arthur frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"The girl escaped and killed all but him," said Mordred.

Everyone in the room paled.

"What on earth is she?" demanded Arthur. Anyone else would've wondered just how one girl could cause so much trouble, but from past experience Arthur knew not to judge a book by its cover. Just because something or someone didn't look dangerous, didn't mean that danger wasn't there.

"From what we know, I'd have to say that she's a Lamia," said Gaius.

"What's a Lamia?" asked Arthur.

"A Lamia is a creature of magic. In the wars of the ancient kings, the High Priestesses of the Old Religion took the blood of a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life out of him with a single embrace."

"It would explain why none of the men we found before had any marks on them," said Gaheris.

Gaius nodded. "The Lamia proved to be more deadly than its makers anticipated. It could transform at will and become a hideous monster. And it never stopped killing."

Arthur's worry—if possible—increased. "If it's still out there, it most likely ran across Ana and the others. She could be controlling the Knights of the Round Table as we speak!" he said. "Mordred, can you send them a warning?"

Mordred shook his head. "Either they're out of range or something's blocking me. I can't reach them. I've tried."

Arthur bit his lip. They couldn't go out at this time of night. They didn't even know where the others were headed. He then looked angry.

"Then this Lamia had better pray that no one is harmed by the time we find them," he growled, as he clenched his sword. It would only give him more reason to deal with it.

XXX

As the others in the camp slept, Elyan kept watch.

When a noise startled him, he rose up and drew his blade, watching for any sign of trouble. After a few tense moments, he swung his blade, only to draw it back when he saw Lamia.

She held up her hands in defeat. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you. I couldn't sleep."

Elyan took several deep breaths as he slowly calmed down. "It's okay. Then again, it is my job to stay awake tonight."

Lamia approached him. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Elyan smiled as she cupped his face and then they shared a tender kiss.

Suddenly, agonizing pain shot through Elyan's body and he collapsed as Lamia's eyes became hideous and yellow, like that of a serpent's.

XXX

The next morning, Elyan's absence did not go unnoticed when everyone awoke. Gwen was particularly worried as Elyan was supposed to be on guard and more importantly, he was her brother. A frantic search found him and nearly brought Gwen to tears because of the poor shape he was in.

"Elyan!" she cried, as Percival and Gwaine carried him. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know. We just found him like this," said Gwaine.

"Lay him here!" ordered Mira-Liana.

They placed Elyan onto the bedding and examined him.

"Is he all right?" asked Lancelot.

"He's still alive, but he needs more help than we can give him here," said Merlin, after administering to Elyan a potion to keep his strength up. He was just like the others at Longstead. "We need to head back to Camelot, _now_. Mir and I will summon Kilgarrah. He can get us there faster than the horses."

But just as they were about to summon the dragon, Lamia spoke up.

"I know this area," she said. "There's a castle not far from here. We could take shelter there. You could tend to your friend."

"Then lead the way," said Leon.

"Excuse me, Leon, but you're not in charge here. I am. I'm your Queen," said Mira-Liana, sharply. She turned to Lamia. "Your help is appreciated, but we don't need shelter."

"_Silence!_" yelled Lancelot.

"Neither you nor your brother, nor Gwen have any say in these matters. You are no Queen!" growled Leon. "_We _are the Knights of the Round Table, and you'll do as we command! Now, come!"

Feeling they had no other choice, they obeyed, but not before Mira-Liana left behind one of her handkerchiefs for Arthur to find and enchanted it to show him what was happening and where they were going when he touched it. If she knew her husband, he'd be out looking for them.

_Arthur will find us. There's little he cannot do, _said Merlin.

_I know,_ said Mira-Liana.

They eventually came to a large castle and Lamia led them inside via an underground tunnel.

However, they had not gone far into the tunnel when their torches suddenly went out. The twins quickly relit them with a spell.

"Nice trick" said Lancelot, saying the first kind thing they'd heard in days. "Where's Lamia?"

But there was no sign of the girl and a search only led them to a large room filled with many skeletons. The sight of it nearly made Mira-Liana sick.

"What is this place?" asked Merlin.

"Whatever it is, it isn't safe," said Leon. "We need to find Lamia. She could be in danger."

They snapped at that point.

"Enough is enough," said Mira-Liana, angrily. "_We're _the ones in danger, Leon! Lamia brought us here!"

"That's a lie!" growled Percival.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Listen to yourselves! It's a trap! She's poisoned your minds," said Merlin. "It was _Lamia _who attacked Elyan!"

This only aroused the Knights' anger, who furiously approached them, only for the shield on Mira-Liana's shield bracelet to come up and keep her and Merlin safe.

"Please, my brother's hurt!" cried Gwen. "We need to find him somewhere warm!"

Fortunately, Gwen's pleading set the Knights into action. They began searching for a place for Elyan to rest. When they found one, they laid Elyan down while two of the men went looking for Lamia. Merlin and Mira-Liana were ordered to stay with Elyan and do as Gwaine told them. They didn't disobey and got a fire going. Before long, Gwaine left to get more firewood, leaving them alone.

_Merlin? _said Mira-Liana, softly.

Merlin looked up from what he was doing, which was keeping watch. _Yes?_

_Would you hold my hand for a few moments? I'm scared. _She'd never once expected her bracelet to react to their trusted friends. She kept one hand protectively around her swollen stomach, as if to protect her unborn baby girl.

_I know, _he said, as he held her hand. _So am I. But it's going to be okay._

Mira-Liana nodded and then turned her attention to Gwen, who looked just as upset as they were as she tended to Elyan. He was getting worse.

"What're we going to do? If Elyan doesn't get help soon, he'll die," said Gwen.

"Be strong, Gwen," said Mira-Liana. She let go of Merlin's hand and held Gwen's. "Arthur will find us. Elyan's going to be all right, I promise."

Gwen smiled and looked a little happier when Merlin kissed her and stroked her hair.

Just then, a scream diverted their attention.

"Someone's in trouble," said Merlin. "Gwen, whatever you do, don't leave this room."

And with that, he and Mira-Liana went off to find the source the scream.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana kept their hands tightly intertwined as they slowly crept down the dark halls of the castle, liking the situation less and less by the minute. Before long, they found Gwaine in the same state as Elyan, which did not bode well.

They carefully laid him down on the floor and continued their search. They followed the sound of hissing and then they heard the sound of Leon screaming.

Within seconds of Leon's scream, they found Percival in a room, and lying beside him was Leon and kneeling on top of him was Lamia. She glared at them with her hideous, serpent eyes.

"You won't find us such easy prey!" growled Mira-Liana.

Lamia stood up and smirked at them, evilly. "Your magic holds no fear for me. I could've killed you both anytime that I wished."

"Then what are you waiting for?" demanded Merlin.

Lamia's eyes flashed as she tried to fling them into the wall, only to have her spell deflected by them before they magically plunged a sword into her.

Lamia collapsed behind a fallen pillar from their blow and then emerged as one of the most fearsome beasts they had ever seen in their lives. She was huge, with multiple legs and tentacles, huge yellow serpent-like eyes and fangs. Her skin was dark grey and smooth and she was the ugliest thing they'd ever seen in their lives.

_We've got to get her away from them! As soon as we're out, we'll make part of the ceiling collapse_, said Merlin.

_All right, _said Mira-Liana.

She and Merlin fled and as soon as Lamia was far enough away from Percival and Leon, they made part of the ceiling collapse on her, which bought them so time and hurt her.

But the rubble didn't stop Lamia. She lashed out at them and continued to chase them. They ran into Gwen, who'd come to help, only to flee faster.

Suddenly, Lamia grabbed Merlin's leg.

"Get your filthy tentacles off my brother, you monster!" snarled Mira-Liana, as she blasted Lamia with fire, making her release him.

"Merlin!" yelled Gwen. She plunged her own sword into Lamia, but it didn't stop her.

Then suddenly, Lamia fell down dead and behind her was Arthur and his men. Arthur had slain Lamia and had found their location thanks to the handkerchief his wife had left.

"Arthur!" cried Mira-Liana, relieved to see him. She ran to him and then he spun her in his arms before he held her close and kissed her soundly.

"You cut it a little close, didn't you?" said Merlin, laughing as he and Gwen stood up.

"Good to see you too, Merlin," said Arthur, smiling. He turned to Mira-Liana. "What was that you said before, about me not worrying?"

Mira-Liana laughed. "Forget I said anything."

Lamia was dead and everyone would be all right again. They were safe. All was well.

XXX

Following Lamia's death, things fell into place. The sick villagers of Longstead recovered swiftly, as did the Knights of the Round Table. Gwen, Merlin and Mira-Liana had a surprise awaiting them when they arrived home in Camelot.

Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gwen found themselves blindfolded one night as Arthur, Morgana and Frik led them through the castle.

"Arthur, why can't you just tell us what this is all about?" asked Mira-Liana.

"Because it's a surprise," said Arthur, sounding amused.

"No peeking, Master Merlin," said Frik.

"I wasn't peeking!" protested Merlin.

They soon came to a stop.

"All right, take off your blindfolds," said Morgana.

They took off their blindfolds and gasped to find themselves in the castle gardens. Everything was blooming as if it were the middle of spring, it was quite warm, everything looked beautiful, there were dozens of little bright lights, and an enormous banquet with fine chairs for them to sit in.

"My goodness," said Gwen. "Who did this?"

No sooner had she asked this, the Knights of the Round Table emerged and looked somewhat ashamed.

"The Knights of the Round Table have something to say to the three of you, regarding their behavior of late," said Arthur, casting a somewhat stern glance to the men out of the corner of his eye. "With a little help, they had all this prepared."

After a brief moment's silence, Lancelot stepped forward and spoke.

"Merlin, Gwen, Mira-Liana, the men and I just wanted to say how sorry we are for what we did under Lamia's influence," he said. "We said and did terrible things that we shouldn't have. You're not just commoners. You're noble, fine people."

"Spell or no spell, we still did what we did and our actions were completely inexcusable," said Leon.

"You're our friends and family and we should've done better to protect you," said Elyan.

"We hope you'll accept our deepest and sincerest apologies," said Gwaine.

"Can you three ever forgive us?" asked Percival.

There was a moment's silence as Gwen, Merlin and Mira-Liana exchanged looks before facing the Knights of the Round Table.

"We'll accept your apologies and forgive you on three conditions," said Merlin.

"Name them," said Lancelot, as the others exchanged slightly nervous looks.

"One, you stop blaming yourselves for Lamia. None of it was your fault," said Gwen.

"Two, you agree to put this whole thing behind us," said Merlin.

"And three," said Mira-Liana, smiling, "you all agree to share this dinner with us. There's far too much for just the three of us here."

This brought about smiles to their friends' faces as they agreed and then the entire family all sat down to enjoy the succulent feast before them. Within moments, they were all laughing and chatting away as though nothing had happened and that was just fine. They were family and nothing would ever change that, never ever.


	9. The Wedding of Lancelot

The Wedding of Lancelot

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

_A/N: I think we can all agree that none of us like the episode "Lancelot du Lac" that, plus the fact that I kept Lancelot alive and it won't work with my storyline means a filler chapter which I hope you'll like better. _

Sir Lancelot, a somewhat poor but honorable and trusted Knight of the Round Table, had just finished his rounds when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the Lady Elaine of Corbenic behind him. For the past few months, she'd been living in furnished lodgings in Camelot and was a highly respected and valued member of the Royal Court. She was as kind as she was beautiful. She was quite tall and fair, with silky golden hair, eyes a sweet cornflower blue, and a stunningly beautiful smile.

They'd become friends shortly after her arrival in Camelot, which was more than a year ago. They'd bonded over their love of horseback riding, and caring for the less-fortunate. Lancelot had been deeply in love with her for quite some time, and they'd been courting for a while now, but he had yet to propose to her, though he intended to do so soon as Elaine was more than just the love of his life, she _was _his life.

"Milady Elaine," he said.

"Lancelot," said Elaine. "I know it's late, and I'm sorry to trouble you, but would you mind walking me home?"

"No, of course not," said Lancelot. "It's no trouble at all, I assure you, milady."

"Lancelot, how many times must I ask you to call me Elaine?" she teased.

Lancelot smiled. "At least once more, milady, as always," he said.

They both laughed as Elaine took Lancelot's arm and then he walked her home. Their earlier conversation was their private joke, one that always brought smiles to their faces.

The night was clear and beautiful as they walked together, happily chatting.

"Tell me again of your adventure of the griffin with Merlin and his sister," said Elaine.

"It wasn't much of an adventure, to be honest. Arthur had to fight the griffin and the twins insisted on accompanying me. They enchanted my lance because only magic could kill the beast and when I struck it, it was destroyed. I left Camelot after that because I couldn't take credit for something I didn't do. They were the reason the griffin was destroyed, not me," said Lancelot.

"But you still kept their secret from Uther and remained their friend," she pointed out. "And it was you who struck the killing blow. It was a team effort, I'd say."

"Perhaps," said Lancelot. He'd never really thought of it that way. Despite Kilgarrah's praises and knowing how much he meant to his loved ones, Lancelot still considered himself to be of little worth.

"Well, I think you should write down your adventures for future generations. There're too few men like you in this world, Lancelot."

"What, poor?" he said, half-joking. He was well-off, but many some standards he was poor.

"_No_," said Elaine, quite serious. "People who're kind, brave, loyal and incorruptible—like you. Not many would do what you did for the Royal Family for nothing. You did it because your heart is pure. You're worth so much more than you realize."

Lancelot blushed slightly under Elaine's praise. "You're very kind, milady. But I'm just a poor Knight and one of many men who serve the Royal Family. I'm hardly anyone of importance."

"Oh, nonsense," said Elaine, firmly. "You're King Arthur's most trusted Knight of the Round Table and an invaluable part of his family. You're of great importance to them and to me. You're more special and cherished than you realize."

That made Lancelot's heart swell as they came upon her home. "Well, I must bid you good-night, milady."

"Until the next time we meet, then," said Elaine, smiling.

"Until then," said Lancelot, as he kissed her hand good-night. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, as she pecked him on the lips, before she went inside her home.

Lancelot left feeling euphoric, and deciding to seek out some very good friends for advice.

XXX

The next day, Lancelot found himself seeking out Merlin and Arthur for advice. He found them talking in the Council Chambers while stacking some papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" he asked, when he came in.

"No, not at all. We'd just finished our work. Please, come in," said Arthur, beckoning for him to sit down.

"What can we do for you, Lancelot?" asked Merlin.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a bit of advice from you," he admitted.

"What kind of advice?" asked Arthur.

Lancelot sighed. "Well, it's about Lady Elaine. I'm considering proposing to her."

Arthur and Merlin smiled.

"That's fantastic," said Merlin. "If you want to know if we think you should propose, the answer's yes."

"I appreciate the support, but deciding to propose is not the problem, actually. I don't know _how _I should propose," said Lancelot, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Confessing to Elaine of his feelings had been difficult enough, but proposing marriage was another entirely. He'd considered himself of little worth compared to Lady Elaine due to several reasons. One of them being that Elaine was a wealthy and powerful Lady of the Court. Lancelot was just a poor Knight.

But Mira-Liana had convinced him to tell her how he felt by giving him the same advice he'd given her long ago. She'd said to him, "_If Elaine truly cares for you, then your financial status won't matter to her. Tell her how you feel when you're ready_." Lancelot had never been more grateful in his life.

"Ah. Well, I'm afraid mine and Merlin's proposals aren't exactly prime example of romantic ones," said Arthur. It was true enough. Arthur and Merlin had proposed on the Isle of the Blessed after the Questing Beast incident. "But I'd advise you to think about what kind of things Elaine likes. That might help you decide."

"Trust us, when you know it's time to propose, it'll come to you," said Merlin, smiling. "Oh, do you have a ring?"

"No," said Lancelot, sighing again.

He'd been trying to get one for a while, but none of the rings he'd seen seemed to be right for Elaine and a lot of them were more than he could afford.

"Well, in that case, problem solved," said Arthur, smiling. He nodded at Merlin, who tossed Lancelot a small, red leather pouch. "Ana, Merlin and I noticed how close you and Elaine are, and we thought you might need this."

Lancelot opened it to find a simple yet beautiful gold ring. It was engraved with tiny leaves and flowers with diamonds in their centers. It was perfect for Elaine.

"I can't take this!" protested Lancelot. If the ring hadn't been forged with magic, it most likely was very expensive.

"Yes, you can. Consider it a wedding gift if she accepts," said Merlin, firmly. "Come on, Lancelot. You've done plenty for us. This is the least we can do for you. You're more than just a Knight of the Round Table; you're our friend and part of this family. Let us do this for you."

Lancelot felt deeply touched and overwhelmed by gratitude. So much, in fact, that he was rendered speechless. "Thank you," he said, finally. "Thank you, so much."

He had a pretty good idea of what to do now.

XXX

A few nights later, Lancelot went to see Elaine. He had everything prepared. Tonight would be a night to remember. Knowing her as well as he did, he found her walking down the castle halls after talking with Morgana.

Quietly, he snuck up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes, making her gasp in surprise.

"Lancelot!" she said, giggling. Even without looking at him, she knew it was him.

"Keep your eyes closed while I put this blindfold on, milady. I have a surprise for you," said Lancelot.

Elaine giggled again as Lancelot put the blindfold on and then took her hand. He led her down the halls and into her house. He took off her blindfold and she smiled at the sight before her.

There were dozens of candles lit in her home, vase upon vase of her favorite flowers, and a delicious dinner for two sitting on her table.

"Oh, Lancelot, this is wonderful," she said.

Lancelot smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Please, do sit down."

They had a lovely conversation over dinner, but after the dishes were cleared, Lancelot took a seat beside her.

"I hope you've enjoyed yourself tonight," he said.

"Very much, yes," she said. "This was a beautiful surprise. Thank you."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, but there's a little more."

"Oh?" she said, looking intrigued.

Lancelot swallowed, trying not to show his nervousness. "Elaine, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes. And I love you too," she said. She looked at him curiously. "Where's this going?"

"I have something to ask you." He pulled out the engagement ring from his pocket and she gasped. Lancelot then got onto one knee. "Elaine, I love you with every fiber of my being. I'm a poor Knight, but I would feel like the wealthiest King if you, Lady Elaine of Corbenic, would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears pooled in Elaine's eyes as she embraced him.

"Is that a yes?" asked Lancelot, as he returned the embrace.

"What? Oh!" said Elaine. She pulled away from him crying and smiling at the same time. "Yes, yes, it is. I would be honored to marry you."

Lancelot's smile grew broader than ever if that was even possible. He felt like he never had before. He slid the ring onto Elaine's finger and then spun her around in his arms before he kissed her soundly.

_I never dreamed I could be so happy in my life. _Was this how his friends felt? "I love you," he said, when they broke apart.

"I love you too," said Elaine.

They kissed again, rejoicing in their new engagement and excited about sharing their lives together, forever in love.

XXX

Lancelot and Elaine were married a few days later.

The wedding was a grand affair with many guests as the couple were quite popular in Camelot. The chapel in which Lancelot and Elaine were married in was beautifully decorated and had sweet-smelling flower petals falling from the ceiling courtesy of a spell from Lancelot's two best friends.

Mira-Liana, Morgana and Gwen had helped Elaine prepare for the wedding, making her as lovely as possible.

Lancelot was dressed in his finest clothes and he was both excited and nervous as his friends all congratulated him on his success.

At the new couples' request, Arthur was to be the one to marry them, and Merlin and Mira-Liana were to give a special speech after the ceremony before they'd go off on their honeymoon.

Elaine wore a gown of palest gold, her golden hair was pinned and curled and she carried a bouquet of tiger lilies. She was quite beautiful and looked very happy as she walked down the aisle and took Lancelot's arm.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these men and women in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who does not believe these unions should take place, speak now or forever hold your peace," said Arthur.

No one spoke, so he went on.

"Do you, Sir Lancelot, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" asked Arthur.

"I do," said Lancelot.

"Do you, Lady Elaine, take this man to be your lawfully wedding husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" asked Arthur.

"I do," said Elaine.

"Exchange your rings and your vows," said Arthur.

Lancelot placed the ring on Elaine's finger. "Elaine, ever since we met, I've known that you were like no one I'd ever met before. You helped me to see when I was blind and though I know I do not deserve you, I will never stop trying to, and I will love you until the day I die."

Elaine smiled as she placed a ring on his finger. "Lancelot, from the moment I first saw you, I knew I'd never find a man like you in a thousand years. You are the finest Knight I've ever known and there is no one else more worthy of my heart and my hand than you."

Arthur smiled as he continued. "By the sacred powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lancelot and Elaine kissed.

Elaine threw her bouquet over her shoulder and Amora caught it.

XXX

At the celebrations that night, before the couple were to go off on their honeymoon, there was a great feast and much dancing and song, and eventually it came time for the twins' speech.

Mira-Liana silenced everyone by taping on her goblet as she and Merlin rose up from their places at the table.

"We were asked to give a speech this evening, regarding the newly wedded couple," said Merlin. "We'd like to begin now." He cleared his throat and began. "Years ago, when my sister and I were Arthur's servants, we were attacked by a griffin. Despite knowing nothing about us, Lancelot still risked his life for us and became our friend. And even though magic was outlawed when he discovered our secret, he told no one of what he knew and proved that there is more to being a Knight than just training and one's bloodline."

"When Elaine came here, shortly after we reclaimed Camelot, she proved to be an enormous help in so many ways. She helped care for everyone, showering them with love and equality, she kept our mine and my brother's magic secret though she knew of the risks, and I can think of no one else worthier of Lancelot's hand than she. She and her husband are the kind of people whom we are honored to call one of our best friends and to whom we wish all the happiness in the world and the best of luck to," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin raised his goblet. "To Sir Lancelot and Lady Elaine."

"To Sir Lancelot and Lady Elaine," said the guests, raising their glasses.

There was a bit of applause and the newly wedded couple looked deeply touched by the speech.

As Lancelot and Elaine danced later that day, Gwen and Merlin watched them.

"Elaine looks so beautiful. I'm glad for them. They deserve this," said Gwen, smiling.

"Me too," said Merlin. "Lancelot deserves all the happiness in the world." He was exceedingly happy for his friend.

"Seeing them reminds of our wedding day," said Gwen, softly. "We were as lucky as Lancelot is now."

"Indeed we were," said Merlin, smiling. "Care to dance?"

"I would love to."

XXX

Mira-Liana watched it all from where she stood as she cradled her swollen stomach. She was enormously happy for Lancelot. After everything he'd done for Camelot and her family, he deserved to be so happily married to the woman who loved him as much as he loved her. He was more than just another Knight, he was family.

"Ah, love," said Mira-Liana, sighing happily.

Arthur came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It makes me feel a little nostalgic. Remember our wedding day? You looked so beautiful, like always."

"Yes, I remember," said Mira-Liana, smiling. Her wedding day had been one of the happiest days of her life. "Of course, we probably could've had our wedding sooner if we hadn't been such idiots."

Arthur laughed, recalling those days so long ago when he and Mira-Liana had been too timid to speak of their love for one another. It wasn't until the night before Arthur had to fight a wraith that they'd actually declared their love and pursued a relationship.

"Well, who knows?" murmured Arthur. "At least we're together now."

They'd been happily married for several years now and had a new baby on the way in little less than a month. They were lucky indeed, to be together and to have such a large abundance of friends and family who loved them.

"So, shall we dance, my Queen?" he asked.

"We shall indeed, my King," said Mira-Liana, taking his arm.

They danced slowly for their baby's sake, but enjoyed it nevertheless. Mira-Liana rested her head on Arthur's shoulder as he held her close and they slowly danced while watching Lancelot and Elaine together.

_I wish you all the happiness in the world, old friend, _thought Arthur, as he watched Lancelot and his new bride. _You deserve it._


	10. A Herald of a New Age

A Herald of a New Age

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

The day was like any other. Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table were on patrol, and Merlin had accompanied them. But they had no way of knowing something was about to happen. They'd just stopped for a brief rest when Elyan sighed as he shook his empty water skin.

"Gwaine, when I said you could have _some_ of my water, I didn't mean the entire thing!" he said, annoyed.

Gwaine looked sheepish and apologetic. "Sorry."

"Here, Elyan, I've got a spare. You can have it," said Merlin, handing him the water skin.

"Thanks, Merlin," said Elyan, as he drank the water, then he gave Merlin and shook his head.

Merlin noticed the look Elyan was giving him and said, "What is it?"

"It's just kind of strange seeing you out here without your sister, is all," said Elyan.

It was well-known to everyone that unless the twins had duties that called them elsewhere, they were usually together. They were rarely ever apart, especially during moments like this. But with Mira-Liana's baby so close to being born, she was staying within the castle walls on bed rest as per Arthur's request. For once, she'd done what he'd asked her to.

"Mir's here," said Merlin, smiling. "You just can't see her."

"She's acting through your magical link, isn't she?" asked Elyan.

Merlin nodded. "You know how my sister gets when it comes to me and Arthur," he said, referring to his sister's protectiveness for her husband and brother.

"And rightly so," said Lancelot, as he sat beside them. "You three always wind up in trouble."

"Hey! We don't _always _get into trouble," said Merlin, mock-pouting as everyone laughed.

"Shh!" hissed Arthur.

Everyone fell quiet when Arthur pointed to something in the trees. It was a clothesline with many colored cloths tied to it. Further investigation showed them that they had found a strange kind of camp with dozens of the same clotheslines and cloths. There was evidence people had once been there, but not for a number of years and there was a chill in the air.

"What is this place?" asked Percival.

"It's a shrine," said Merlin, looking anxious. "In the time of the Old Religion, they built shrines like this to appease restless spirits. We shouldn't be here."

"I think you're right," said Arthur, who'd gone very pale.

Suddenly, a crow came out and startled them as it quickly flew off. That worried them more as crows were _never _a good sign.

Leon, however, didn't take the situation quite as seriously. "There's your spirit, Merlin."

Merlin glared at him.

"This is serious, Leon!" he said, sternly. "Gaius and Mordred told me about places like this and they're cursed!"

"Merlin's right. We need to leave," said Arthur, firmly. "There's nothing here for us. Move out!"

Everyone followed Arthur out of the camp. Everyone, that is, save for Elyan, who saw a well and decided to use its water to refill his and Merlin's water skins. After doing this, he glanced back at the water, only to recoil in horror when he saw the image of a soaked young boy with pale skin and dark hair in the water.

Feeling considerably frightened, Elyan unsheathed his sword and glanced around, but saw no one but him. Quickly, he left the camp and caught up with the others just as the wind picked up.

XXX

When they returned to Camelot, Arthur immediately went to his chambers where he found Mira-Liana in bed reading to Amora and Merrick.

"I'm home," he said, as he came in.

"Daddy!" said Amora.

Amora and Merrick scurried over to him as he scooped them up into his arms and kissed their heads.

"Hello, children. Were you two good for your mother?" he asked.

"Yes," said Merrick, smiling.

"Glad to hear it." Arthur smiled back as he put them down onto the bed. "I love you both very much."

Mira-Liana smiled as they shared a tender kiss.

"Everything all right?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, everything's fine," she assured him, as she put the book onto the table beside her. "Gaius examined me earlier. He says we're both healthy, and Igraine will come any day now."

"Excellent," said Arthur.

"Is she going to come now?" asked Amora.

Amora and Merrick had been anxious for the new baby ever since their parents had announced the news. Unlike most siblings, they were looking forward to having a little sister.

"She'll come when she's ready, sweetie," said Mira-Liana, gently.

"Will it be soon?" asked Merrick, looking hopeful.

"Very soon," assured Arthur.

This made them look very happy.

Mira-Liana squeezed Arthur's hand and looked very concerned. "Enough about us. How're you? Merlin said you were quiet on the ride home after you left the shrine."

"It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind," said Arthur, sighing. "The shrine just has some memories I don't like to remember, that's all."

Mira-Liana nodded, knowing all too well what it was like to return to a place that had painful reminders.

"You look worn out. You need one of my massages," said Mira-Liana, firmly. "Take your shirt off and lie down."

Arthur was about to protest, but one of Mira-Liana's stern looks silenced him, so he complied with her request. Plus, he _had _been feeling extremely sore and stiff lately and one of his wife's special massages would do the trick.

He took off his shirt and lied down on the bed after she moved and then she began working. He let out many satisfied groans and Mira-Liana's talented fingers worked their magic, ridding his body of the stiffness and pain. He was feeling more relaxed and far better than he had in a while. Was there nothing she couldn't do?

"Ana, you're an angel," he said, slightly muffled by his pillow.

She chuckled as she kept massaging him. "Well, that's one I haven't heard before."

"I'll say it more often," he promised. He groaned again. "I should give you a massage after this."

"If you'd be so kind," she said, chuckling.

They ended up having a lovely morning together and read stories to their children, but Mira-Liana's fear that something was wrong with her husband didn't go away.

XXX

That night, there was a quiet family dinner with Merlin, Mira-Liana and Gaius. Gaius found the story of the shrine very intriguing.

"I'm surprised that such a shrine exists so close to Camelot," said Gaius. "Considering the changes Camelot's undergone this year, it's strange."

"And it was cursed," said Merlin, shuddering a little.

"_I_ could feel it, even through the mirror," said Mira-Liana.

Gaius looked concerned. "You're right to be wary, you two. Mordred's told me about those kind of places. The Druids build shrines to bring rest to tormented souls. Souls that were so badly wronged that they could not find peace, even in the Other World."

"Why hang all the ribbons and flags?" asked Merlin.

Gaius sighed. "The ancient rituals heal the grounds, so that the souls of the victims can find rest, but the magic that binds the earth is delicate and is easily undone. The ribbons and flags act as warning."

Merlin and Mira-Liana sighed, feeling a great deal of worry and pain knowing this.

"Wish I'd known that earlier," said Merlin. He never would've allowed Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table to enter otherwise.

"Did anyone touch anything?" asked Gaius.

"I don't believe so, no," said Merlin. "Why?"

"Anyone who disturbs the shrine risks releasing the spirit," explained Gaius. "I hope none who were there ever returns to that place."

"Believe me, no one will," said Mira-Liana, firmly. She had no intention of allowing anyone to return to that place for any reason. "Though, what concerns me is how Arthur was reacting to that place. He said it held some bad memories for him. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Merlin gave his sister's hand a comforting squeeze in an effort to make her feel better.

XXX

Mira-Liana was unaware of the fact that she was right about something being wrong.

That same night, Elyan did not sleep well. He found himself being quite cold and seeing the boy from the well numerous time to the point where he was so frightened that he was a cowering mess when Gwaine found him after he let out a small cry.

Elyan denied anything was wrong, but Gwaine made a mental note to inform Their Majesties if the problem persisted and advised Elyan to put a circle of salt around his bed if he was truly frightened about something. Needless to say, Elyan followed Gwaine's advice, especially after the boy yet again.

XXX

The following morning, something was definitely wrong and it became clearer to everyone during Arthur's training with the Knights, in which Elyan seemed to be very aggressive when he and Arthur were having a practice duel. It only ceased when Arthur called it off and Elyan obeyed.

More signs of trouble arose when the practice was finally over and the Knights were putting their weapons and other gear away.

"So, Elyan, what was up with you this morning? Something the matter?" asked Gwaine.

"Not, everything's fine," said Elyan, faking a smile. "Just, uh, had a bit of a bad night, that's all."

"Well, if your sleeping problem persists, you should tell Gaius or Mordred. They'll make you a sleeping draught," said Lancelot, looking concerned. "And remember you _can _talk to us."

Elyan nodded. "Yes, I know. Thanks."

He'd just put his helmet away when suddenly, he saw the boy again in the doorway. Elyan froze as his fear threatened to overwhelm him.

Why was no one else reacting? Did they not see the boy there? Was he going mad? But no one could answer his questions as the boy walked over to him, reaching for him.

Elyan started backing up as he felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"No," he said. "No, no! Leave me alone!"

"Elyan, what's wrong?" asked Leon.

"LEAVE ME BE!" cried Elyan, as he backed up into Gwaine.

Gwaine then knocked him out and the worried Knights took him to his chambers before alerting Gaius and the others of the problem. As Elyan was a beloved member of the family, everyone was gathered there.

Elyan was conscious at this point, but he showed little response, other than tightly clenching Gwen's hand as she helped tend to him.

"Gaius, what's wrong with him?" asked Gwen, worried. She'd never seen her brother like this before. "Why doesn't he speak or move?"

"I don't know," said Gaius. "It's very strange."

"He's been acting strange ever since we came back from the shrine," said Merlin, silently hoping he was wrong about his theory.

"Here's another question," said Mordred, frowning. "Why is there a circle of salt around his bed?"

Indeed, there was a circle of salt around the bed, though it was slightly disturbed at this point.

Gwaine looked a little sheepish. "That's probably my fault. Last night, I found him scared to death. He claimed nothing was wrong, but I didn't believe him. I hoped it was just a nightmare, but I told him to put a circle of salt around his bed just in case. Rumor has it, it keeps dark stuff away."

"Dark stuff such as?" asked Mira-Liana, warily.

"Evil spirits," he admitted.

This made everyone look considerably more concerned.

"Spirits?" repeated Merlin.

Gwaine nodded.

"But that's a pile of nonsense," said Mordred. "Salt doesn't keep spirits away."

"Nevertheless, Elyan obviously believes it to be true," said Gwen.

"Gwaine, why on _earth _didn't you inform us of this earlier?" demanded Mira-Liana.

"I was hoping he was just having a nightmare and I was going to tell you if things got worse," said Gwaine, apologetically. "You think a spirit's done this to him?"

"It'd certainly explain his behavior," said Gaius. "Did he disturb anything at the shrine?"

"Maybe," admitted Merlin. "He was the last one to leave. He said he'd lagged behind because he was…oh, I'm such an idiot! He refilled two of the water skins at the well at the shrine!"

Mordred looked very grim. "Then he's disturbed one of the spirits of the shrine. And heaven help him, because if he's possessed by one of the spirits, then whomever the spirit seeks revenge on is in danger."

Mira-Liana clutched her swollen stomach in worry. "If it's out for revenge, I think it might be after Arthur. He hasn't been himself since the shrine either."

_I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I act on my instincts? What's Arthur going to say when we tell him about all this?_

Merlin wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll protect him and Elyan until we can sort this out. We'll have someone stay with them both at all times."

It was a small plan, but it was just going to have to do until they had a better plan.

XXX

Leaving Elyan alone in his room proved to be a bad thing, as he soon found himself facing the boy again. He recoiled in terror.

"Leave me alone!" he begged.

The boy looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, don't be angry with me."

Elyan's face softened as he realized just how young the boy was. He didn't look older than nine or ten at the most, and there was a hint of fear in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly. Perhaps he'd misjudged him earlier. After all, the poor soul was just a boy and he hadn't done any harm.

Elyan got out of his bed and approached the boy. He reached to touch him, but the boy flinched in fear.

"It's okay. Don't be scared," said Elyan, soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's all right."

Being an uncle, Elyan knew his way around children. When he reached out again, this time the boy did not flinch. Elyan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, frowning at how cold and wet the poor boy was.

"You poor thing. You're freezing and soaked to the bone," he said.

He held the boy close and rubbed his back in an effort to warm him. The boy returned Elyan's embrace and closed his eyes, as if in peace.

"It's all right, you're safe here," said Elyan.

After a few moments, Elyan let go and then knelt down to the boy's level and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"What do you want from me?" asked Elyan.

"I want you to bring me peace," said the boy. "You must right the wrong that was done to me."

"How?" asked Elyan, confused. How was he to bring a spirit peace? "What should I do?"

"It's easy," said the boy, calmly. "You must kill the King."

Elyan's eyes widen in horror. "Kill King Arthur?" he repeated. "No! I can't!" Arthur was his King, his friend and part of his family. He could never bring himself to harm him.

"You can and you will," murmured the boy.

And with that, Elyan became possessed.

XXX

Arthur was alone in his chambers after putting Amora and Merrick to bed. He was just finishing up the last of some paperwork when Elyan came in.

"Elyan, you startled me," said Arthur.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were delayed in telling Arthur of the spirit problem, so he had no way of knowing that something was terribly wrong.

"Is everything all right?" asked Arthur.

But Elyan made no response. He just glared at Arthur and then drew his sword.

"Elyan, what on earth do you thinking you're doing!" cried Arthur, as he quickly defended himself from Elyan's blows.

Arthur managed to meet Elyan's blows with his own blade, but Elyan was still persistent and there appeared to be no stopping him.

"Guards!" he yelled.

Just as the guards arrived, Elyan fled, leaving Arthur lucky to be alive.

"I want him found and thrown in the dungeon by the Knights of the Round Table, immediately!" ordered Arthur. He didn't want to believe Elyan was a traitor and silently hoped that something was magically wrong that would be fixable. "Alert the Council of Magic, and send my wife and Merlin to me at once!"

"Yes, sire," said the guards.

Merlin and Mira-Liana arrived shortly afterward.

"Arthur, what's happened?" asked Merlin.

"Thank heavens you're both all right. Elyan attacked me," said Arthur, as he hugged them. "Please tell me you know what on earth's wrong with him."

"We think he's possessed," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur pulled back and frowned. "Possessed?" he repeated. "By what, exactly?"

"We think he disturbed the shrine and released a spirit. That spirit may be possessing Elyan," said Merlin.

A flicker of fear and a tiny hint of guilt crossed Arthur's face. "Then we've got a serious problem on our hands. We need to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Agreed," said Mira-Liana, nodding. The consequences of Camelot knowing one of its most trusted Knights was possessed by a spirit could be very bad indeed.

"I'll have Frik come with me as we search for him. I want you two to try and find some way to stop this," said Arthur. "I know you don't like being told what to do, but I insist you listen to me now."

"We will," assured Merlin.

Mira-Liana nodded in agreement. She didn't like the idea of staying put while her husband was in danger, but she had to consider Igraine, who was due to be born soon.

Before Arthur left, however, she cornered him in the deserted hall. She needed to speak with him, _now_.

"Arthur, love, wait. I can't let you leave like this. I know something's wrong. You don't have to keep this bottled up. You _can_ talk to me," she said.

"Ana—" said Arthur, but he was cut off.

"Please," she interrupted. "Whenever something's bothering me and Merlin, you insist we talk and then you make it a little better. Let me return the favor. Something's bothering you and you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

She placed her hand on his cheek as he covered her hand with his own.

Arthur sighed. "You're right. You have a right to know, it's just…I fear you'll hate me afterward," he confessed.

"That's _impossible_," she assured him. Why on earth should she hate him? He was a good, kind and caring man. He was a loving husband, a devoted father and a wonderful King. There was no reason at all for her to hate him. "If it'll help, I swear I won't tell anyone what you have to say until you're ready to, not even Merlin."

If that was what got him to talk, then she'd certainly keep her promise.

Arthur sighed again and told her of what had been bothering him ever since they'd first encountered the shrine. The information made her heart break for him and she ended up holding him tight as he cried into her shoulder and assuring him all would be well and that she still loved him.

"Everything's going to be okay," she whispered, as she stroked his hair.

"I hope to heaven that you're right about that, my love," said Arthur, sounding choked as he held her. "I love you so much." He was grateful for her endless compassion and understanding. If he lost her love, he didn't know what he would do.

"I love you too," said Mira-Liana, silently wishing she could take his pain away. "Always have and always will."

They would get through this. They would.

XXX

By morning, Elyan had been caught and locked in the dungeon. He was to stay there until they could find some way to rid him of the possessing spirit. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Elyan was possessed as he was not acting like himself and had said to the ones who caught him, "_I had to do it._"

Gaheris, unfortunately, tried to take advantage of Elyan's "treason." Somehow, he managed to corner the King and Queen and Merlin in the Council Chambers.

"Arthur, sire, Sir Elyan tried to kill you!" said Gaheris. "You know that he must be tried and punished in accordance with our laws."

"You mean you want me to execute him," said Arthur. Since Uther's death, the death penalty had only been for the most evilest of criminal and the most extreme circumstances.

"Well, so be it," said Gaheris. "You can't afford to show favoritism."

"Gaheris, Elyan was not acting of his own volition," said Mira-Liana.

Gaheris frowned in confusion. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?"

Mira-Liana beckoned for Merlin to explain.

"Sir Elyan disturbed a shrine the day before yesterday and released a spirit," said Merlin. "He's being possessed."

Gaheris scoffed. "With all due respect, that's a load of rot! How do you know your Advisor's not just trying to protect his friend?"

"Merlin is no traitor," said Arthur, firmly. "There is other evidence to consider as well. Elyan would never attack me. He has no reason to."

"I fail to see that there's any real evidence and there is plenty of reason for him to commit treason," said Gaheris, insistently. "Your father killed his!"

Mira-Liana glared at him. "We know Elyan. His heart is true and he's not one to betray his friends and family. He's never once sought revenge."

"But this is all sheer nonsense, surely!" protested Gaheris. "Arthur, you can't believe a word of this!"

Arthur rose up, looking quite furious. "I do believe it, and if you dare insult my family again, you will be punished, Uncle. Now, unless you have something useful to report, I suggest you leave now."

Gaheris looked apologetic as he bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. Forgive me, Your Majesty."

And with that, he left the room.

The minute he was gone, a meeting with the Knights of the Round Table and the Council of Magic was called and they met to discuss what to do regarding Elyan.

"Everyone, the situation is very serious. Elyan's being possessed by a spirit that wants me dead," said Arthur. "My uncle is refusing to believe this and keeps pushing for Elyan's execution."

"But Elyan's innocent!" protested Gwen.

"We know that, Gwen," said Mira-Liana, gently. "Elyan's not going to be executed."

"Gaheris should be the one who's punished," said Viktor, one of the members of the Council of Magic.

"Regardless, that's not the point of this meeting," said Merlin. "We need to figure out some way to get the spirit out of Elyan. Once we do, maybe then we can find some way to help it cross over."

"It would require very powerful magic," said Alator. "The spirit is angry and its anger gives it enormous strength."

"Then Merlin and I must master it if we're to save Elyan," said Mira-Liana. "We've been practicing and we believe we might be able to channel sufficient power through the mirror."

"And exactly _how _are we going to do this?" asked Gwaine. "Bust Elyan out of the cell and then knock him out so you can perform the require spell?"

"Actually, that might just work," said Gaius, as an idea came to him.

And with that, they made a series of plans that they hoped would work and when nightfall came, they set their plans in motion.

XXX

That night, Merlin and Gwen snuck down to the cells. Gwen had insisted on accompanying Merlin at least to the way out of the castle as Elyan was her brother and she wanted to help him.

From where they stood on the stairs, they had a pretty good view of the guards.

Merlin's blue eyes flashed gold as he magically made a barrel roll out from the entrance of the cells and into the courtyard. The guards followed the barrel, as if in an attempt to stop it and were quickly locked out of the cells via a spell from Merlin.

They then made their way to Elyan's cell and he looked surprised to see them.

"Merlin, Gwen!" he said, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"We don't have time to explain," said Gwen. "You have to trust us. Come, quickly!"

Elyan didn't hesitate to obey as he followed them out of the castle. Before they left, Elyan shared a parting with his sister. He hugged her tight.

"I love you, Gwen," he said.

"I love you too, Elyan," said Gwen. "Stay safe. Thomas Balinor and Dawn Lily still need their uncle."

Elyan nodded and then he and Merlin left the castle just as the warning bells went off. They managed to escape into the woods where they were safe for the moment.

Once they stopped to catch their breaths, Elyan patted Merlin on the shoulder. "You know Merlin, you're a lot braver than you look."

Merlin chuckled. "Are you calling me a coward?" he teased.

Elyan laughed. "Just saying there's not many people who'd break someone out of the cells."

"You're family. What else could I do?" asked Merlin. "Besides, no one in their right mind believes you acted of your own volition."

Elyan smiled and then Merlin held out one of the two water skins he'd brought. Elyan's contained a powerful sedative that would knock him out.

"Here, have a drink. I'm sure you're thirsty," said Merlin.

"Thank you," said Elyan, as he took it.

Then Merlin noticed that Elyan wasn't drinking and kept looking over his shoulder.

"Something the matter?" asked Merlin. Then he felt his sister.

_Merlin, something's wrong_, said Mira-Liana. _Can't you feel the presence of someone else with you?_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine, Mir, _said Merlin.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," said Elyan.

He flung out his hand and then Merlin was thrown into a tree, causing him to be knocked out and allowing Elyan to escape into the night.

XXX

The following morning, Merlin was found by guards and then he was tended to by Mira-Liana, who'd been very worried when her brother didn't return home on time and had already given him a sound scolding for not being more careful.

"You're lucky you only escaped with a bit of bruising and no concussion," she said, sternly.

"I'm sorry. But how was I to know what was going to happen?" asked Merlin.

"You still should've been more careful. Elyan was supposed to be knocked out, not you." Her face softened when she saw Merlin's apologetic look and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried and scared for you and you're the only brother I have."

Merlin squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry I worried you. But honestly, I'm fine."

She nodded. "Just watch yourself a little more when I can't be there, all right?"

Merlin nodded. "So, how's Arthur?"

"Physically, he's fine. Emotionally, however, not quite so. He's worried and there is a heavier guard around us all now, just in case of another attack," said Mira-Liana. "Gaius and Mordred want to see you. They want to investigate the shrine and need you to lead them to it if you can."

Merlin's eyes widened. Return to the shrine? "I thought we agreed no one was to return there."

"I know," said Mira-Liana, as she bit her lip. "And normally, I would completely forbid any return to that place, but they've convinced me that it may be the only way to find out more about this and find a way to help Elyan and Arthur's situation."

Merlin frowned when he saw the look in her eyes.

"You know why the spirit's after Arthur, don't you?" It wasn't a question.

Mira-Liana nodded. "Arthur told me last night."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"He would only tell me the truth after I swore not to reveal it to anyone until he was ready, not even you. I didn't want to keep secrets from you, Merlin, but I was worried if he didn't tell _someone_, it was going to consume him," said Mira-Liana.

Merlin just nodded. He was not angry with her. She'd only done what she thought was right. Nor would he ask her to divulge what she knew out of respect for his family members. "Well, maybe we can find out for ourselves at the shrine. I'll be careful there, I promise."

They shared a hug and then Merlin went to speak with Gaius and Mordred.

XXX

The return to the shrine did not provide them with good news. It appeared the area had once been a Druid camp that had been attacked a long time ago. Most likely it had been one of Uther's many raids upon those with magic.

To make matters worse, no sooner had they returned, Arthur was attacked by Elyan and this time the attack left him quite shaken. Elyan had been soaked to the bone with water and the voice that spoke through him was not his own, but rather that of the drowned boy's.

Fortunately, the attack was stopped and Elyan escaped, but now they had another problem. The spirit craved peace, and according to Druid lore, only the atonement of the perpetrator could bring about such a thing. They had to find a way to stop the spirit or Elyan would be lost to them forever.

Arthur appeared to be blaming himself for his father's crimes, and though no one knew it, he had a plan to help the spirit find the peace it so desperately craved.

That night, Mira-Liana summoned Merlin to her chambers.

"Mir, are you all right? What's wrong?" asked Merlin. He'd sensed his sister's distress from the other side of the castle.

"It's Arthur. He left before I could stop him," said Mira-Liana. "He said he had some unfinished business to take care of. He's going to go to the shrine to deal with the spirit himself, I just know it."

"Oh, that's not good. I'll go after him," said Merlin. Who knew what danger Arthur would get himself into?

"I should go with you," said Mira-Liana. She tried to get up, but Merlin gently pushed her back down.

"Mir, you know you can't. You need to rest. Igraine's due any day now and it's too much of a risk." His face softened as he squeezed her hand. "I'll go after him. You can watch us from the mirror if you want. If I need you, I'll let you know and you can act through it." They wouldn't be able to access the full measure of their skills this way, but it'd have to do.

Mira-Liana held out her arms and then Merlin gently hugged her. He heard her sniffle and knew she was crying a little. She was just as worried as Merlin was, if not more.

"Just promise me you'll both come home safely," she said, slightly muffled by his jacket.

"I promise," said Merlin, as he kissed her head.

XXX

After getting Morgana and Gwen to stay with Mira-Liana, Merlin went off in search of Arthur. He hadn't gone far when he lost track of Arthur and then Arthur found him and he didn't look very pleased.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing creeping around in woods?" he demanded.

"Following you. What on earth are _you _doing creeping around in the woods?" asked Merlin.

"I asked you first."

Merlin sighed. "Look, why don't we just admit it? You're headed to the shrine and like it or not, I'm coming with you. Mira-Liana is worried sick about you and I'm not about to leave my best friend and brother-in-law to face this alone. You know you'd do the same for us if the situation was reversed. Family sticks together, remember?"

Arthur looked very touched, but at the same time, fearful. "Thank you, Merlin. Knowing how stubborn you are, I won't try and stop you from coming, but believe me when I say you'll find no reason to want to even be near me anymore after this is over, much less consider me your friend or part of your family."

"I find that hard to believe," said Merlin. He had no reason to ever stop considering Arthur his friend and part of his family. "And just what exactly are you going to do?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," said Arthur.

And that was all he'd say on the subject, so they traveled in silence for a while until they came upon the shrine. Upon which, Arthur drew his blade and then set it aside.

"Sure that's wise?" asked Merlin, in concern. "What if you need it?"

"A sword's not going to be much use against a spirit and anyhow, I've got you if I need help," said Arthur.

"True enough," said Merlin. Excalibur still rested in its stone far from here, so for the moment, Merlin's magic was their best defense against the spirit.

Arthur turned away and then called out, "I'm here! This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Arthur, what're you doing?" asked Merlin, his heart skipped a beat.

Arthur faced him. There was a mixture of pain, guilt and shame in his expression such as Merlin had never seen before now.

"Everything that Gaius and Mordred said about this place is right, except for one thing," said Arthur, sounding pained. "My father ordered the raid on the Druid camp, but he wasn't the one to lead it. I was."

Merlin's breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, Arthur's behavior of late made perfect sense. No wonder the shrine and the disturbed spirit had caused Arthur's distress. No wonder he had only confided in Mira-Liana and had wanted no one else to know. No wonder he believed he feared his family's reactions to the truth. No wonder he was being swallowed by guilt. It was not Uther who needed to atone for this crime. It was Arthur.

"This changes nothing between us," said Merlin, firmly. Arthur clearly regretted what had happened so long ago, so how could Merlin be angry with him now? He had no doubt that the same could be said for Mira-Liana and the others. Arthur was not like Uther. He needed to be able to forgive himself if he was to ever truly move on.

Arthur said nothing as he turned to face Elyan, who appeared out of nowhere, dripping wet and speaking with a voice that was not his own.

"My blood is on your hands," he said. "I cannot rest because of what you did."

"I know," said Arthur, softly.

Tears came to Arthur's eyes and for the first time since Uther's death, he began to weep as he knelt down, throwing himself at the spirit's mercy.

"I am responsible for what happened to you and for all the violence that happened here," said Arthur, sobbing slightly as he spoke. "When I lead the attack on your camp, I was but fifteen years old. I was young and experienced. My father asked me to do it. He said I didn't have to, but I chose to do it anyway because I was so desperately eager to please my father, and prove myself to him and to my men."

Elyan said nothing as he slowly approached the King.

"I told my men to spare the women and children, but because of my youth and inexperience, not all of them listened to me and they ignored the order. There was so much happening. I wanted to stop it. But I froze. I didn't know what to do," said Arthur, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "For years, I've lived with this guilt. I can never forget it. I can still hear the screams. I cannot right this wrong. No matter how much I wish it were so, there is nothing I can do to change the horrors that happened that day."

It was difficult to be able tell for certain, considering he was dripping wet, but Elyan appeared to be crying as well at this point.

"But I _can _promise that now that I'm King, I will do everything in my power to prevent what happened on that day from ever occurring again," said Arthur. "If you can look into Elyan's memories, you can see the changes that have happened in Camelot since my coronation. You can see Mordred, one of your own kind, is being accepted and loved by me and my family. The Druid people are treated with the respect they deserve and that'll happen for as long as I can possibly ensure it, I give you my word."

Elyan again said nothing, but drew his blade.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to you," said Arthur. "I can't forgive myself."

Suddenly, Elyan dropped his blade and made Arthur rise up by grabbing his shoulders. Their eyes briefly met and then Elyan embraced him. Arthur returned the embrace and for a moment, they both wept together. Merlin could not restrain his tears either, upon this incredible sight.

"I forgive you," he whispered. "Feel guilty no more, King Arthur Pendragon, for you have brought me peace and you have atoned in full."

"Thank you," whispered Arthur.

Elyan pulled away and then his head and eyes rolled back as a white mist left his body. He then fell limp into Arthur's arms, slightly dazed and confused.

"Arthur, Merlin?" he said. "What happened? The last thing I remember is—"

"Don't, Elyan," interrupted Arthur, as Elyan's eyes widened in horror as he recalled what had occurred in recent days. "Just don't. You are not to blame. We'll remember the lesson of recent days, but we will not dwell on it."

Both Merlin and Elyan agreed and then three men slowly walked back to Camelot. The mood was considerably lightened. Elyan was going to be fine, he had come to accept he was not to blame for the spirit's actions and was moving past it. Arthur had finally forgiven himself and finally the past was over.

They were not too far from the city gates, when suddenly Frik appeared quite out of breath and looking frantic.

"Thank goodness, you are all safe," said Frik, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Take it easy old friend," said Merlin. "Catch your breath. What is it?"

"It's Mira-Liana, Master Merlin," said Frik, after a moment. "She sent me to find you and to deliver a message."

"Is she all right?" asked Arthur, worried.

"Gaius, Hunith and a midwife are with her as we speak. She's in the midst of having her child," said Frik.

"Oh, good heavens!"

Swiftly as they could, they all ran inside the castle, hoping they were not too late.

XXX

Several hours later, after a lot of anxious pacing done by Arthur and Merlin as they waited for news, it happened. Just as the sun began to rise, a joyful outcry arose for the midwife announced that Queen Mira-Liana had just given birth to the newest member of the Royal Family—Princess Igraine Hunith Pendragon.

Arthur sat beside his wife as soon as he was allowed into the room. He was unable to restrain his happy tears or the smile on his face.

Mira-Liana was very tired, but she was also immensely happy as she held their newborn daughter in her arms.

Igraine was wonderful. She had a small tuft of golden brown hair, lighter than her mother's but darker than her father's, and her eyes were deep blue with flecks of gold in them. The little baby Princess was making little cooing noises as her parents doted upon her.

"Oh, Ana, she's so beautiful," said Arthur, as he held his new daughter's hand.

"Yes, she is. And I think she was born at just the right time," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "I think Igraine's a sign of hope for the future."

Arthur nodded in agreement. After last night's events, could anyone think anything but?

"I can't decide who she looks more like," said Arthur.

"I think she takes after her grandmothers," said Mira-Liana.

"I think you're right," said Arthur, after a brief moment's consideration.

Igraine did seem to take more after Hunith and Igraine, but there were hints of her parents in her features as well.

"Here, why don't you hold her for a moment?" said Mira-Liana, as she carefully placed the baby in his arms. She knew it would make him happy.

Arthur smiled as he cradled baby Igraine in his arms. He'd never thought he'd be a father again, especially so soon after Amora and Merrick's births. It was truly a special little miracle.

"Are you going to be a daddy's girl or a mama's girl?" he murmured, in curiosity to Igraine.

"Maybe she'll be a mixture of both," said Mira-Liana. Though who could say for certain what was going to happen in the future when little Igraine grew up? They would just have to wait and see what happened.

There was a knock on the door and their older children's faces peered through a crack in the door.

"Amora, Merrick, come and see your little sister," said Arthur.

The little Prince and Princess quickly scurried over and climbed into the bed where they sat beside their parents as they gazed upon their new little family member.

"She's cute, but she's so little!" said Amora.

"That's because she's a baby," said Mira-Liana, chuckling. "It'll be a while before she gets bigger."

"Can we play with her and help take care of her?" asked Merrick.

"You'll have to be gentle while playing with her because she's so young, but yes, you can. And you can help take care of her," said Arthur, as he gently placed her back in Mira-Liana's arms.

He had a distinct feeling that Igraine was going to be spoiled rotten if her siblings had their way.

Amora and Merrick beamed and then the rest of their family came into the room to pay tribute to the baby and bestow gifts of many kinds upon her as they all began doting upon the baby.

They were right about several things. They would pull through whatever came their way because they were a family and family always stuck together. Just as importantly, Igraine was going to grow up loved and protected by a wonderful family and she _was _a sign of hope for their future.


	11. The Hunter's Heart

The Hunter's Heart

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

In a village far from Camelot's walls, a young woman who'd been working as a nomadic healer, had stopped traveling for a short while. She was making herself useful by doing farm work for the family she was staying with for the moment. Her work was hard, but it was a small price to pay for food and lodging.

She was fairly lovely, but you couldn't quite tell from the state of her. She was tired and dirty from her day's work and she wore the plainest of gowns. She'd just stopped to catch her breath when suddenly, the villagers started screaming. The village was being attacked by a Southron's army.

Quick as she could, she ran, only to find herself face to face with one the invading men, who looked quite dangerous. He tried to attack her, only to fail when the woman's eyes flashed gold on instinct and the man to fly in the wall of the house beside him.

She was then surrounded by more men and a battle was about to go underway when suddenly, the men's leader, a very tall and strong-looking warrior appeared, holding up his hand in signal for the men to hold their fire.

"Wait," he said. His voice was thick with an accent not commonly heard. He looked at the woman with a great deal of interest. "You're a rare find among women, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't know," said the woman, stiffly. She was still standing her ground and remained in a defensive position and nor did she take her eyes off him or his men.

The man smirked. "Then you fail to see your true beauty." He approached her. "Young lady, I will make you an offer. Come with me and be my guest at my camp."

The woman caught onto the unspoken threat that she had better take his offer or else, and sighed as she nodded. "If you insist, sir. I would be honored to be your guest."

The man smiled and took her hand before taking her away to his camp, unaware that the woman was grinning inside as she had plans of her own.

XXX

In Camelot, everyone was quite busy. Arthur and Mira-Liana had to address the Court and Council regarding certain important matters that had been at their attention for some time. The two of them were dressed in some of their finest clothes and stood before their gatherers with Merlin at their side as always.

"My lords, fellow Knights, gentleman of the Court and members of the Council," said Arthur. "As you are all aware, Camelot's claims to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today we can announce that after months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement."

This aroused a small bit of murmuring among their audience.

"There is nothing to fear," said Mira-Liana. "It is a fair and honorable agreement that benefits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, in recognition of this agreement, Nemeth's Princess Mithian is to pay Camelot a visit for a few days. She will arrive here this afternoon."

This aroused a great deal of cheering and applause from their audience and everyone left the room quite happy and looking forward to the visit from the dignitary.

"That went well," said Merlin, as the three of them walked down the halls of Camelot. "You really did a fine job back there."

"Only because you did so well in helping the negotiations," said Arthur, smiling. "I did a good job, picking you as my Chief Advisor, Merlin."

Merlin shrugged. "I was just doing my job. And seriously, Arthur, when are you going to start realizing that all of this is possible because of what you've done? Mir and I have helped, yes, but you're a great King. This kingdom is prospering because of you."

For quite a while now, Arthur had been very humble and giving more credit for the kingdom's successes to those around him, rather than himself.

"That may be, but I'm just a servant to my crown and only doing what is best for the kingdom and for my family," said Arthur.

Mira-Liana smiled as she squeezed his shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He'd become a fine King, just as they had always hoped he would.

Arthur smiled back.

"I only wish that everything else was going as well as this," said Merlin.

"Meaning what?" asked Arthur, concerned.

"Well, right before the meeting, the mapmaker's apprentice said Gaheris was trying to get his hands on some of the plans. He refused him, being loyal to the kingdom and his master and all, but he thought we should know," said Mira-Liana. "I know Gaheris's treachery is nothing new, but it concerns me, especially since Frik brought that matter to the Council of Magic last evening."

"What matter?" asked Arthur.

"He said Mordred has been talking with the Druids and they told him that there had been an unusual surge of magic. Powerful and unlike anything they'd ever felt before. It was miles away but they could still feel it," said Merlin. "No one saw anything, but investigations are underway as it could be linked to whatever it is Gaheris and Agravain are up to."

Arthur frowned. "Well, whatever it is, we'll stop them. We've been down and out before, but somehow we always pull through."

They all smiled and felt immensely cheered up by this.

"Now, we'd better head down to the courtyard. Princess Mithain will be here any moment," said Mira-Liana.

They went outside and took their places in the courtyard as the trumpets started going off, announcing the arrival of their royal visitor.

Nemeth's honor guard came into the courtyard. When they stopped their walk, Arthur spoke to them, "Knights of Nemeth, Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship."

This seemed to please them as the guard stepped back and allowed their precious charge, the Princess Mithan, ride towards Camelot's sovereigns and then she got down from her horse. She then lifted the flowery white veil she was wearing, revealing her true beauty.

Princess Mithan was a lovely sight indeed. She had a heart-shaped face, deep brown oval-shaped eyes, lips the color of a pink rose, pale skin, hair a light brown with a fine golden circlet in it, and she wore the loveliest white gown and wrap. She had a kind look about her and she reminded Mira-Liana of the kind of royal girls that the fairytale spoke of.

"Princess Mithan, you are most welcome," said Arthur, smiling as he and his wife nodded in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Mira-Liana.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," said Princess Mithan, as she showed them the same courtesy. "The pleasure is all mine. I've heard much about you both. This is all very exciting for me. I never thought I'd get to be a guest in such a magical kingdom. Magic has fascinated me since childhood."

"Indeed," said Arthur. "Well, if you wish to see magic, I'm sure we can arrange something. We've prepared a great feast in honor of your arrival and the successful negotiations. It'll be one worth remembering, I can assure you."

"That sounds delightful," said Princess Mithan, smiling.

"Now, I believe we should get out of this chilly weather," said Mira-Liana. "If you'll follow us, we'll show you to your chambers which we've prepared for you."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Princess Mithan.

One thing was for certain, this visit was going to be unforgettable.

XXX

Meanwhile, the woman from the village that had been attacked was being made comfortable in the Southron leader's camp.

After a hot bath and a change of clothes, she looked a great deal better than before. Her beauty was clearer than ever. Her golden brown hair was combed into silky, shiny waves down her back, her pale skin was shiny and flawless, her beautiful eyes shined, and she was wearing a beautiful deep violet attire embroidered with gold and there was a black veil pinned to the back of her hair to conceal her face with if she so desired.

None of the men came near her, except to offer her a brush for her hair and the gown she now wore, and they left her in peace. Whether it was on their commander's orders or because they feared her, she knew not. She was just fastening her necklace back on when she heard a voice.

"I was not mistaken. The filth of working on a farm cannot hide true beauty," said the dark man, startling her. He bowed. "I am Helios, my lady. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. Might I inquire of your name?"

"Certainly, sir," she said, as she curtseyed. "My name is Esmeralda. I suppose I must thank you for my life."

"Perhaps," said Helios. "Or perhaps if I hadn't stepped in, you would've handled my men yourself. You're quite skilled for a witch so young. How old are you, if I may ask?"

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age," said Esmeralda, softly. "But I will say that I am not yet one and twenty."

"Young, powerful and beautiful," said Helios, looking impressed. "You didn't answer my question. Could you have handled my men alone before?"

"You're very flattering, sir, and your compliments are welcome, but I honestly don't know. Perhaps, perhaps not. But who can say for certain of what might've been? And I must beg to differ on the matter of my skills. I am still learning," said Esmeralda. "I merely wish that the others of that village you raided were as lucky as I."

Grateful as she was that her life had been spared, she didn't like what Helios had done to that poor village.

"These are difficult times and I need new recruits," said Helios. "And the youth of today are not always enthusiastic." He stepped forward, looking intrigued at her. "Who are you and what family do you come from?"

"I am no one. My family died several years back," she lied.

"That is regrettable, but I find it very hard to believe that you are no one of consequence," said Helios, narrowing his eyes.

Esmeralda didn't look fazed by this. She remained calm and composed. "Nevertheless, it is true."

Helios seem to accept this as he said, "No matter, I'm not concerned with where a person comes from, only what they can become. Will you do me the honor of dining with me?"

Esmeralda nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Then shall we?" said Helios, holding out his hand.

Esmeralda took his hand and then he led her to beautifully decorated room with expensive fabrics, furniture, food and many a beautiful lit candle.

"I trust this meets to your satisfaction?" asked Helios.

"It's quite lovely, Helios, thank you," said Esmeralda.

"It's my pleasure, my lady. Please, do sit down," said Helios. "I want to know all about you."

"I fear you'll be disappointed. There is not much to tell," she said, looking apologetic as she sat down.

"Except for how a beautiful and talented woman such as yourself ended up in that pitiful little village in the middle of nowhere, said Helios, as he sat across from her. "Especially one who bears a name as fine as yours."

"Well, it is something of a long story," she said.

"We have plenty of time," said Helios.

"Very well," said Esmeralda. She took a deep breath and began telling her story as they feasted on their fine meal. "I grew up in a small village many miles from here. My father was a learned man, my mother wasn't. I had two older siblings, a brother and sister. We were poor, but happy and very close. I learned all the basic skills a woman needs know. I was quite common growing up. The only thing truly unique about me was my singing and my magic. My powers emerged when I was quite young, but I did not leave to study my skills because my family needed me and they were all I had. But when I was sixteen, my home and my family were caught in the crossfire of a war and I was the only survivor. Having little other choice and fearing for my life, I managed to find a camp of Druids who took me in and trained me in the arts of many things.

"They also taught me of the Isle of the Blessed, and I wanted to bargain for my family's lives, but I dared not. For, to invoke the law of magic would mean a cost much too great and my family would never had accepted it. So, I devoted my life to healing. Eventually, I left, wanting to start a new life for myself. I became a nomad, traveling from place to place for months, offering my skills as a healer. Few took me in, still being somewhat wary of those who practice magic since Uther's command for the Great Purge. And all the while, I was hoping I'd never run into the ones responsible for my losses. I do not think I could control myself if I ever crossed them. I was taking up temporary residence in that village you ransacked."

Esmeralda managed to fake some tears to make her story sound more believable. She found it amazing how easily the lies rolled off her tongue. If only her parents could see her now.

Helios looked at her with sympathy. "You've suffered much for one so young. But now those days are truly behind you," he said, as he poured them both more wine. "You're free to stay here and I do hope I can hear you sing at least once."

"Thank you, Lord Helios," said Esmeralda, as she sipped her wine. "You are most kind and it would be my pleasure to sing for you."

He looked pleased. "Tell me, Esmeralda, are you a friend of Camelot?"

"No, I am not."

"Excellent."

Just then, one of the guards cleared his throat. "Milord."

Helios looked at him sternly. "I thought I said we weren't to be disturbed."

"My apologies, sir, but Lord Agravain requests an audience."

_Lord Agravain_. The name sent a shiver down Esmeralda's spine and frightened her, though she somehow managed to conceal it from her host.

"He's here?" said Helios.

"Yes, sir."

"Make him welcome and tell him I'll see him right away," said Helios.

"Yes, sir," said the guard, quickly departing.

"I hope you don't mind that we won't be alone for a while," said Helios.

Esmeralda shook her head. "No, of course not." She put down her goblet. "In fact, I would be more than happy to sing for you both if you'd like. But would you terribly mind to wait until morning and I wear the veil you've given me while your guest is here? I can get very shy while meeting nobility such as Lord Agravain. Though I fear, I have met very few."

"If it'll make you feel better, by all means, do so," said Helios, kindly. "And of course we can wait until morning to hear your beautiful voice."

"Thank you," said Esmeralda. "You are very kind." She quickly did up her veil just as Agravain entered the room.

Agravain smirked upon seeing Esmeralda.

"Ah, Helios, I see you have company. Who this fair maiden of yours who hides her face?" asked Agravain. "Should she really be here?"

"This is my guest. She's a young orphaned witch," said Helios. "She hides her face because she's shy when meeting nobleman such as yourself. She'll sing to us tomorrow morning. We can speak freely in front of her. She's assured me that she's no friend of Camelot."

"Oh, I see. Well then, all the more reason for her to stay with us," said Agravain. He took Esmeralda's hand and kissed it. "Then I look forward to hearing your song, milady."

"Stop flirting with my guest," ordered Helios, looking disgruntled. "Do you have the plans?"

"Not yet," admitted Agravain. "My spy's been having some difficulty obtaining them, but he will succeed in his task, I can assure you. Gaheris may be a fool, but he's a useful fool."

"The usefulness of your spy is not the issue here. Obtaining the plans—that was our agreement, Agravain," said Helios. "Without them, an attack on Camelot is suicidal, even with the special work you have planned for the Council of Magic."

"And yet I hear your forces are not yet up to strength," countered Agravain.

"The preparations are nearly complete," said Helios, stiffly.

"But not quite yet, correct?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"No more than you me," said Agravain, coldly.

Helios chuckled as he smiled. "I'm sure we understand each other, perfectly." He poured a glass of wine. "Come, you must be thirsty after your ride. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you desire."

"Thank you, Helios," said Agravain, accepting the glass. "Once I am crowned King of Camelot and I take my father's throne as well, you can indulge in whatever it is you desire without fear of consequences or reprisals."

"Then I look forward to your coronation," said Helios. He turned to his guest. "My lady, if you're finished eating, you may retire if you so desire."

Esmeralda nodded and then curtseyed once more as she left the room, trying to quell the fear she felt.

_Stay calm, stay calm_, she thought to herself. _What is meant to happen will happen. Everything will be fine._

XXX

The next day, the poor mapmaker's apprentice was found dead with a broken neck. Though there was the suggestion of treason that had backfired, few believed it and there was no doubt in many peoples' minds—the boy's death was not accident and nor was he a traitor. Someone had murdered him.

Though the Royal Family knew the truth, there was no proof, so for the moment, they had to wait and watch what happened and place a heavier guard upon the vault.

Gaheris, unfortunately, was able to succeed in his plans in obtaining the siege tunnel plans. Not only did he get them to Agravain, but Agravain was able magically copy the plans so that no one would suspect a theft. To say that Agravain was pleased with his spy's success was an understatement.

XXX

The feast that evening was a spectacular affair. There was music, dancing, and one of the most delicious dinners ever. In an effort to please their visiting guest, the King and Queen had arranged for some magic entertainment that evening as well.

A young, but quite talented young magician made butterflies appear from thin air, flower petals fall from the ceiling, he did fire-breathing and vanishing objects tricks, and much more.

The Princess was certainly proving to be delightful. She'd already made friends with everyone in Camelot, she was kind intelligent and a wonderful conversationalist.

After the feast, Arthur and Mira-Liana were in their chambers playing with their three children before when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," said Mira-Liana.

The door opened to reveal Princess Mithian.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting. I was on my way to my room when heard children laughing and I wanted to see the cause of it," said Princess Mithian, looking apologetic. "I can leave."

"No, please, come in," said Arthur. "Was there something you wanted to speak to us about?"

"Well, actually yes. I wanted to thank you for such a lovely evening. I think if I had the choice, I'd be more than happy to stay here in Camelot," said Princess Mithian.

"We aim to please," said Mira-Liana, smiling. "Oh, forgive me. Where're my manners? Amora, Merrick, this is our guest, Princess Mithian from Nemeth. Princess Mithian, this is our son, Merrick and our two daughters Amora and Igraine."

Princess Mithan smiled at the children.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance," she said, to Merrick and Amora, who seemed to like her very much. She gazed upon Igraine, who was making little baby noises. "Forgive me for being so bold, but may I hold her for a moment?"

"I don't see why not," said Arthur.

He scooped up the infant Princess and carefully placed her in the arms of their guest. Princess Mithian cradled the little infant as if she were her own. Igraine appeared to take well to Princess Mithian, as she seemed to smile and coo at her.

"Oh, she's precious indeed. All your children are," said Princess Mithian, softly. "How old is Igraine?"

"Three weeks," said Arthur. "And she's already being spoiled by the others."

It was true enough. Amora and Merrick spent as much time as they could with their little sister. She had already received a great deal of hugs, kisses and gifts from her family and friends, there were many requests from their loved ones to babysit her, and she was the heart of the family. She was looking more like her grandmothers with every passing day.

Princess Mithian giggled. "Well, it's only to be expected. She's the youngest after all."

"Indeed. So, have you any children?" asked Mira-Liana.

"No, but one day, I hope," said Princess Mithian, gazing wistfully upon their little ones.

"Take it from us, they're worth it," said Arthur.

The young Prince and Princesses were among the most precious treasures the King and Queen had and there was nothing they wouldn't do for their children, for the little ones were their life.

"So, might I inquire of what's to happen tomorrow?" asked Princess Mithian, as she placed Igraine back in the arms of her mother.

"The Festival of Ostara," said Mira-Liana. "It's a tradition to have a hunt on that. You're free to come if you so desire, but if you'd rather not, we can arrange a tour instead."

"That's very kind of you, but not necessary," said Princess Mithian. "I love hunting."

"Really?" said Arthur, surprised.

She nodded.

"Well, in that case, tomorrow should be quite an adventure," said Mira-Liana.

"Indeed," said Princess Mithian. She curtseyed. "Good-night, Your Majesties."

"Good-night."

And with that, the Princess left and went to her chambers. Once she was gone, Amora and Merrick turned to their parents.

"Can she stay forever?" asked Amora.

Arthur and Mira-Liana chuckled as they shook their heads.

"No, dear. We would allow it, but she's a visiting noblewoman and she has to return to her own kingdom in a few days. However, she can visit sometimes," said Mira-Liana, gently. "Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"And now, I think it's time you both went to bed," said Arthur. "If you get ready for bed quickly, I'll tell you the story of the time your mother and I shared our first dance and of the time when she, I and your Uncle Merlin vanquished an Avanck."

"Yay!" said Merrick, as he and Amora quickly got ready for bed after kissing their baby sister good-night.

XXX

When morning came, Esmeralda watched from the doorway as Agravain and Helios went over the stolen siege plan and spoke of Helios's forces. She was terrified and wanted to act right then and there, but her years of experience had taught her to be in control of her fear and to only strike when the opportune moment arrived. When she was quite certain she could risk it, she knocked on the door and went in when Helios told her to enter.

"My lords, I hope I am not interrupting. I came to see if you were ready to hear me sing," she said, as she curtsied.

"No, not at all. We'd just finished," said Helios, wrapping up the plans as he and Agravain sat down. "Please, do go right ahead."

"Yes, sing for us, little songbird," said Agravain.

Esmeralda nodded.

She took a deep breath and then began to sing. Her voice was as sweet as a flower and as clear as a brook. Much like the hag who'd posed as Lady Helen, she used her song to enchant her audience. It worked perfectly and both men fell asleep just as she finished singing the last note.

Satisfied and knowing she had to act quickly; Esmeralda picked up the siege plans.

"_Brisingr_," she whispered.

Her eyes flashed gold and then the plans were reduced to cinders. Now she had to escape and hope that neither man had memorized the plans. Quickly, she fled for her life. She had to get to Camelot.

XXX

When the two men woke up, Esmeralda's absence did not go unnoticed and nor did her spell work. Despite a frantic search, she remained missing and Agravain was furious.

"If you weren't such a fool for a pretty face, none of this would've happened, Helios!" barked Agravain. "The girl had magic and you just invited her into your home and believed her lies! If she truly is a friend of Camelot, and tells Arthur and those wretched twins of what she knows, our work will be for nothing!

"I know what's at stake here and I won't have you speak to me like that in my own home!" snapped Helios.

Agravain forced himself to calm down as Helios glared at him. "What did you know about that blasted female, anyway? What was her name?"

"And I knew at least a little about her. She said her name was Esmeralda."

"Esmeralda?" repeated Agravain, confused. "You saw her without her veil. What did she look like?"

Helios frowned. "She had the most unusual eyes and she almost seemed to resemble certain members of the Pendragon family now that I think of it. But I can assure you, she's not one of them."

"Regardless, she still poses a threat to us and our plans!" hissed Agravain. He didn't have the slightest clue as to the witch's identity, but one way or another, he was going to make her regret crossing him.

"I'll summon my men," said Helios.

Esmeralda was pursued all night and well into the following morning. Though she managed to lead her pursuers off her trail for a time, she was unable to keep it up for long.

After a great deal of running, Esmeralda found herself facing Agravain as he sat on his white stallion, looking smug.

"Hello, Esmeralda. Though I wonder if that's your real name?" he said. "Who are you, really?"

"That is none of your concern, Agravain," she said, coldly.

He raised an eyebrow. "You speak and act as though you know me, but we never met until Helios caught you. How can that be?"

"Let's just say I know enough about you," said Esmeralda. How could she not know of him? She'd been told the stories many times when she was a child.

"Then you must know that I can be a gentleman if I so desire," said Agravain, sweetly. "If you're headed for Camelot, you're headed in the wrong direction. I merely wish to help you."

Esmeralda scoffed as she glared at him. "After all I've been told of you, do you really think I'd trust you?"

"I might be lying, true," he admitted. "But perhaps I'm not. You have power, girl. Power that would be useful to me in my plans and someone such as yourself would be quite welcome on my side."

Esmeralda glared at him. "I'd sooner die than side with such a heartless dark practitioner like you. I know these woods like the back of my hand too, and I wasn't lying to Helios when I said I was well-taught in magic." She raised her hand and magically flung him off his horse before she took off again.

Agravain, though dazed from her spell, was able to do another trick. "Doesn't matter where you go, witch," he hissed. He magically flung a dart into the back of her neck, causing her to pass out onto the ground.

He then rose up and stood over the unconscious woman. He already had plans for her. He'd heard the sound of the trumpet and knew that a hunt was occurring.

"Pity it had to come to this. You could've been useful in my plans," said Agravain, softly. "Such a waste, but I can't have you spoiling my plans."

He raised his hand and then enchanted her before sneaking off.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur and the others were in the midst of the Festival of Ostara's hunt. Merlin and Mira-Liana thoroughly disliked hunting, but they were there because they needed to be and it was usually on a hunt that trouble arose. Mira-Liana had her usual bag of medical supplies just in case of an emergency.

Although Princess Mithan was enjoying herself, the hunt was proving to be somewhat unsuccessful. There was little to no sign of any prey worth catching. Merlin and Mira-Liana were more concerned with the magical feeling in the air that wouldn't leave them be.

_Mir, does something feel a bit strange? _asked Merlin.

_Now that you mention it, yes, _she admitted. _I can't quite explain it. Something magical has happened, but I've no idea what._

_Let's just hope it's nothing bad, that's all I care about_, said Merlin.

Their attention was diverted when suddenly Leon cried out, "There's a deer!"

A young doe appeared in the woods, fleeing for its life. Everyone rode on faster, hoping to catch it, but then twins froze when they saw something shocking.

"Stop!" yelled Merlin, as they aimed their crossbows. "Look at the doe's reflection in the water."

Everyone looked and was shocked to see that instead a doe's reflection in the river; it was a young woman's. A disguise spell could only be seen through via reflective surfaces. The young woman was very beautiful and obviously frightened, judging by the image. And either she was some kind of magical trickster or some unlucky soul placed under an enchantment.

"Good heavens," said Arthur, horrified. "Merlin, Ana, see what you can do for her."

Quickly, the twins ran towards the doe and managed to use a spell to render it unconscious before they undid the enchantment on her, revealing her true human form.

Princess Mithan came to them and knelt beside the unconscious woman, who stopped shivering in her sleep at her touch. "The poor girl," she murmured. "Is she all right?"

"She appears to be, but we'd better get her to Gaius immediately," said Mira-Liana, as Merlin took her into his arms. "Whoever enchanted her can't be far. We should return now."

"Your Majesty, I could be wrong, but does she seem familiar? I would swear we've met before, but I can't quite place where," said Princess Mithian.

"You're not wrong."

There were so many questions and yet so few answers. Why on earth did this girl seem so familiar and how had this happened to her?

XXX

Later that day, while others saw to Camelot's guest, the young woman was examined by Gaius and Mordred, who announced that she was perfectly fine. Once this was certain, Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana went to visit her and wake her up.

She lay asleep on one of the beds until Merlin and Mira-Liana undid the sleeping spell. Immediately, her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, breathing hard until Mira-Liana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's all right, you're safe," soothed Mira-Liana.

The girl relaxed instantly and looked relieved to see her. "I know. You always make me feel safe, Mother."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" asked Arthur, in a hushed tone.

"Forgive me, I know that this sounds crazy, but my name is Igraine Hunith Pendragon. I'm your daughter, Father," said Igraine, smiling at him.

For a moment they all just stared in disbelief. Surely this couldn't be true? But then they saw her eyes. They were blue with gold flecks and _exactly _like baby Igraine's. Not only that, but she had Hunith's nose and Queen Igraine's smile—features that only their baby had.

There was no doubt of it. The young woman before them was Arthur and Mira-Liana's daughter from the future.

"Oh, good grief," said Merlin, he sat down in a chair in shock.

Igraine proper gown rather than what Helios had given her, her hair was braided and she was fed and watered. The entire family knew who she was at this point and she had something of a large gathering now. They were still astonished over her identity.

"Igraine, this is incredible. But how did you come here? _Why_ did you come to this time?" asked Mira-Liana. She was somewhat excited to see her daughter so grown up, but for her to come to the past meant something serious was afoot. Not to mention that there was no spell to speak of at this point to travel through time.

Igraine reached into the bag she'd been carrying since before Helios had taken her and pulled out a familiar-looking journal that was quite worn.

"That's one of my journals," said Arthur. He frowned in confusion. "You came because of something I wrote?"

"You let us read your journals sometimes. They're like storybooks to us. Anyway, I was reading this one a little while ago and I came across a particularly interesting entry. You wrote of seeing me here and the message I brought you," said Igraine. "I knew that in order to preserve the timeline, I had to come."

"So, you came up with a time spell and then you came to the past alone?" said Mira-Liana, astonished.

"I had to, Mother. Amora and Merrick didn't want me to come alone, but because Father's journal states that I was the only one who came here, there wasn't much of a choice. We couldn't risk time being rewritten," she explained.

"And just where your mother and I when you were doing this?" asked Arthur, surprised. Granted magic was permitted and he wanted his children to grow in their powers, but this was far too much! Allowing his youngest daughter to embark on a dangerous mission _alone_?

Igraine looked sheepish. "We, uh, kind of did it without you knowing. You and Mother were away on business when I came here."

Merlin burst out laughing. "She's _so_ your daughter."

"I believe she's more like her Uncle Merlin. I seem to recall that you were the brains behind more than half the crazy things we got ourselves into growing up," said Mira-Liana, teasingly. She turned to Igraine. "Sweetheart, what made you come here? What happened to you?"

Igraine sighed. "I came to the past to warn you. I infiltrated the Southeron, Helios's camp. After feeding him a pack of lies about my identity and my past, I gained his trust. I found out that Agravain's formed an alliance with Helios. Gaheris sold them the siege tunnel plans and they said something about plans for the High Council of Magic. I don't know what they meant, unfortunately," said Igraine.

"But how can that be? There was nothing stolen from the vault," said Morgana, frowning.

"Agravain said he copied it and Gaheris put the other plans back to conceal the theft," she explained.

"Will his betrayal never cease?" muttered Frik.

"Please, go on, Igraine," said Gwen.

"Well, anyway, yesterday I enchanted them to fall asleep and burnt the tunnel plans. Though, I have no idea of when they will attack and I can only hope the plans weren't memorized. After that, I ran, hoping to get to you in time. Unfortunately, Agravain caught up with me. He drugged me when I had my back turned and then enchanted me," said Igraine. "After that, I woke up here."

Realizing just how close they came to losing their youngest child, Mira-Liana and Arthur immediately hugged her tight, holding her close.

"You must never do that again, Igraine," said Mira-Liana. "You could've been killed!"

"What would we have done if anything happened to you?" asked Arthur.

Igraine returned the embrace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"At least you're safe now," said Mordred. "What name did you give Helios and Agravain?"

"Esmeralda," said Igraine.

Mira-Liana chuckled inwardly, guessing where Igraine had gotten the name from. When they'd first met, Gwaine had guessed that Mira-Liana's name was either Sophia or Esmeralda.

"Well, then, we'll tell anyone who asks that you're our new guest, Lady Esmeralda and you befell a sorcerer's enchantment on your way here," said Merlin.

They could not have her going around claiming to be the youngest Pendragon from the future. Their plan, albeit a small one, would just have to do for now until it was time for Igraine to return to the future. For now, she needed to rest after her little adventure and it was probably best they wait until their guest was gone.

"One thing is for certain, you have the Pendragon fire," said Gaius, smiling. "You're so much like your parents."

Igraine just smiled.

XXX

Fortunately, as the days went by, their cover-up worked. No one had any reason to believe that Igraine was from the future or anything but "Lady Esmeralda." She made quick friends of several people, including Princess Mithian, whom she was apparently close to in the future. Her family just loved having her around, getting to know her and enjoying her company.

Igraine was there when it came time for Princess Mithain to leave. They walked through the courtyard, chatting away like old friends as they met with Arthur and Mira-Liana.

"Well, Your Majesties, this has been a wonderful visit," said Princess Mithian. "Camelot is by far, one of the most extraordinary kingdoms I've ever seen. I believe there is much hope for our two kingdoms and I do hope that we'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will," said Arthur, smiling.

"You're always welcome here in Camelot," said Mira-Liana.

"Thank-you, and I hope you know you're always welcome in Nemeth," said Princess Mithian.

They all nodded and then the Princess turned to Igraine.

"Will I see you again, Esmeralda?" she asked.

"One day, though probably not quite the way you'd expect," said Igraine, cryptically.

Princess Mithian chuckled as they shared a hug and then she went back to her home in Nemeth.

Later that day, Arthur found Igraine peering through a doorway.

"Igraine, what're you doing?" asked Arthur.

Igraine nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Father, you startled me."

"Sorry," he said. "What're you doing?"

"I'm just watching Mother, Amora and Merrick with little-me. It's strange seeing them like this. So little while I'm so much older than them. It seems so backwards," said Igraine, as she watched Mira-Liana, Amora and Merrick play her younger self.

"I take it they're good siblings to you?" asked Arthur.

"The best," said Igraine, smiling. "I guess you could say we're like you, Mother and Uncle Merlin. Those two are two sides of the same coin and I'm the edge that holds it together. My cousins are a lot like. And yes, you and Mother are wonderful parents. Our entire family is extraordinary."

Knowing his daughter had grown up loved brought a smile to his face. "So, is there anything else about the future that you can reveal?" Igraine had revealed very little about the future during her time in the past, saying 'future consequences.'

"Only this," said Igraine. "The future is what it's meant to be."

It was a cryptic, but somewhat satisfying answer.

XXX

All too soon, it came time for Igraine to return to the future. There was quiet send-off with only the Knights of the Round Table and her family. No one particularly wanted her to leave as they had gotten to know her fairly well and they wished she could stay, but they knew it had to be done. So, Igraine prepared the time-travel spell to return her to the future. However, no one had any intention of letting her leave without a good-bye.

Needless to say, it didn't go without many hugs and even a few tears and it was quite a while before she got to return to the future. After receiving a lot of good-lucks and wishes to stay safe from the Knights of the Round Table, (Igraine revealed that they were all uncles to her, her siblings and her cousins) it came time for her to say good-bye to the others.

She kissed her big little siblings on their heads and hugged them good-bye before turning her attention to Gwen.

"I've gotten used to having you around. I'm going to miss you," said Gwen, as they hugged.

"You'll see me again soon, Aunt Gwen," said Igraine. "I promise."

Morgana, Frik and Mordred all gave her a group hug.

"Stay safe," said Morgana.

"Best do as she says. I have a feeling I'm going to have quite the pupil one day," said Frik.

"You're amazing, you know that?" said Mordred.

"I know," said Igraine, as she slowly broke free of them. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Merlin hugged her.

"Uncle Merlin, thank you, for everything you'll do in the future," said Igraine. She then whispered in his ear so softly that no one but him could hear it, "Between you and me, you're my favorite Uncle."

Merlin chuckled, silently deciding to keep that information to himself. "You're-Welcome, Igraine."

Igraine hugged Gaius.

"I don't ever change in your time, do I?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Never, Grandpa Gaius. But that's the way we like you. You're perfect the way you are."

This earned a soft chuckle from Gaius.

Tears pooled in Igraine's eyes when she turned to face her parents. Mira-Liana reacted first.

Mira-Liana hugged Igraine tight, trying not to cry and failing miserably as she and Igraine both let loose a few tears. Though she knew she still had her baby to raise, it was still painful to watch Igraine leave.

"Thank you for coming here," said Mira-Liana. "We're very, _very_ proud of you, my brave daughter."

Igraine sniffled. "Thanks."

"I love you," said Mira-Liana.

"I love you too, Mama, so much," said Igraine.

When they finally let go, Arthur and Igraine shared a tight embrace.

"I feel like I should keep you here so I can keep an eye on you. Keep you out of trouble," said Arthur. He had a sneaking suspicion that his future self was going to find out about this

Igraine chuckled. "I know," she said.

"I never stop worrying about you, do I?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "But as you always tell me, you worry because it's your job and because you care. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," said Arthur.

After another moment, Igraine let go of her father. She then turned to the wall and recited the time-travel spell.

"_Hear these words, hear this rhyme  
>Heed the hope within my mind<br>Send me back to where I'll find  
>What I wish in space and time<em>."

As she finished speaking, a shimmering portal appeared on the wall.

"Well, it's time," said Igraine. She faced them all once more. "I'll see you in the future. Good-bye."

They all waved good-bye and then Igraine disappeared through the portal as it closed behind her.

XXX

That evening, after putting their children to bed, Mira-Liana went to retire. Arthur was still awake, writing in his journal at his desk.

"Writing out instructions for Igraine now, are we?" she asked.

Arthur nodded as he closed his journal. "I just finished. So, now one day, Igraine will read it and the our children will do what's already been done."

Mira-Liana nodded. She didn't quite understand it all, but then again, time-travel was complicated.

Arthur sighed as he ran his hands though his hair. I still can't believe what's happened. My mind's still trying to get around it."

"I don't blame you. Not many parents can say they know what their baby's going to be like before the child themself knows," said Mira-Liana, chuckling. She'd never once planned on meeting her offspring's future self.

"Indeed," said Arthur. He turned his head and smiled at baby Igraine, who lay asleep in her cradle, unaware of all that had happened and all that would happen. "Well, at least we still have her here."

"True," said Mira-Liana, in agreement. "And whatever is in our future, we'll face it together and we'll pull through, just as we always have."

They had the one strength that Agravain and Gaheris very sorely lacked—the strength of a family's love.

Arthur smiled as he rose up and took Mira-Liana into his arms before passionately kissing her as she returned his affections. They finally broke apart for air.

"I love you, Ana," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

They then snuggled up in bed and eventually fell asleep, holding each other close. Whatever happened, everything would be all right, one way or another.


	12. The Sword in the Stone Part One

The Sword in the Stone Part One

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

Two weeks passed following future Igraine's warning about Agravain's alliance with Helios. Although things had been quiet for the past two weeks, they were still keeping an eye out for any sign of their enemies' forces, preparing for whatever lay ahead.

At that moment, after putting their children to bed, Arthur and Mira-Liana were preparing for a special feast that would take place that evening.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" asked Arthur, as he fastened his cloak. It had been something of a long week and he was not terribly looking forward to yet another feast when there was trouble afoot.

"Because it's one of your kingly duties and you want to be a good example to the children," said Mira-Liana, as she fastened on her cherished silver heart and sapphire necklace.

"True," he said, in agreement. A teasing glance crossed his face. "Are you sure that I just can't bribe Merlin or Frik to do it?" he joked.

Mira-Liana laughed as she shook her head. "No, dear. You're not getting out of this. Besides, you bought me this dress just for tonight."

She was wearing a beautiful deep purple-blue gown with flowing sleeves embroidered with silver that made her look very beautiful indeed.

"I really do have impeccable taste, don't I?" asked Arthur, smiling.

"What, me or the gown?" she teased.

"Both," said Arthur, as he kissed her.

"Feel better?" she asked, when they broke apart.

"Yes, much." He held out his arm. "Shall we, my Queen?"

"We shall indeed, my King," she said, as she took his arm.

And with that, they went out to meet their public and attend the feast with the Knights of the Round Table and the rest of their family.

It was a lovely affair as the feast contained everyone's favorite food and drink, but it would've been better had not Merlin noticed that Gaheris was missing, which was a sure sign of trouble.

Suddenly the warning bell went off, sending a chill down everyone's spines. For those who knew the truth of "Lady Esmeralda," one thing was for certain—Agravain's plans were taking wing.

XXX

Helios's men were attacking Camelot. Already there were many a fire blazing in the city and the soldiers had gotten past Camelot's defenses via the siege tunnel plans which Agravain and Helios had memorized.

The Royal Family was split up and doing everything they could to stop the attack. Gaius and Mordred, with the help of Frik and Morgana tended to the injured, Mira-Liana quickly gathered her children and took them to a safe place, Merlin set to work with the Council of Magic, Gwaine and some of the other Knights were sent to secure the armory, Percival and Lancelot and Arthur went off together.

Though they fought long and hard into the night, the battle fell in Agravain's favor. Helios's men reached the citadel faster than expected and they outnumbered Camelot's men three to one, and to make things worse, all twelve members of the Council of Magic had fallen under a powerful sleeping spell, similar to the one Morgause once used so long ago, leaving them without the magical aid they required.

Eventually, those who had the chance to, were forced to flee into the woods for their own protection and then Merlin, while trying to help Arthur, was hurt.

"Ah!" cried Merlin, as he fell.

"Merlin!" yelled Arthur. He angrily fought and then slew Merlin's attacker. "You should not have tried to kill my brother!"

Arthur then helped Merlin to stand, having his brother-in-law lean on him for support.

"I'm okay," said Merlin, wincing. He was completely lying through his teeth. A blind fool could see that Merlin was anything but okay.

"And you used to call me a stupid prat," muttered Arthur, as he helped Merlin walk. "What happened to the Council of Magic?"

"They've fallen under a powerful sleeping spell of Agravain's. I couldn't wake them," said Merlin, breathing hard. "Arthur, we need to get out of here."

Arthur nodded in agreement and then Merlin made the fire from the torches burst out at their approaching enemies in an attempt to gain them some time.

The two men fled, only stopping for the briefest moment to prevent themselves from being seen by their enemies.

XXX

Helios walked into the throne room, feeling immensely happy and smug as he approached Agravain, who sat upon the throne.

"The city has fallen!" he announced, smiling. "Camelot is ours. The Council of Magic are all locked in those anti-magic cells. And I suspect you'll claim your father's throne as well soon. We've done well."

"And?" said Agravain.

Helios frowned in confusion.

"And what, my lord?" he asked.

Agravain got off his throne and approached the warlord. "We've done well, yes, but taking Camelot was the easy part, Helios. I want Arthur and the rest of his family, including those blasted twins that I warned you about. Where are they?"

"They're here, my lord, in the palace," said Helios. "They've nowhere left to run."

Agravain looked very pleased. "Excellent. Well, let's not make our guests wait. I have something very special planned for them."

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin was quickly been tended to by Gaius and Mordred as the battle grew steadily worse. They could hear it, even through the walls and door.

"The wound's not deep and we've mended it as best we can, but you've broken a few ribs. We can wrap your ribcage, but there's no guarantee you won't risking puncuration," said Gaius.

"Just do what you can and give me something for the pain," said Merlin, wincing. "I'll be the picture of health when we catch up with Mir."

"You're a stubborn fool, you know that?" said Mordred, as they complied with his request.

"So I've been told," said Merlin.

Percival and Gwaine then shut the door, locking it up and looking worried.

"How do we stand?" asked Arthur.

"Not good. The citadel's been overrun and the Council of Magic's locked up," said Percival, gravely. "We can't hold out much longer."

"How long before they reach us?" asked Gaius.

"Minutes at best," said Gwaine.

"They're coming for Arthur and Mira-Liana," said Mordred. "If they find the King and Queen or their children, they'll kill them."

"Then it's a good thing Mira-Liana and the children aren't here. We must get Arthur to safety while we still can," said Morgana.

"Abandon our people?" said Arthur, looking outraged. He could not imagine doing that to his own people, whom he swore to protect with his life.

"Arthur, we don't have a choice. We need to retreat, rebuild our forces and regain our strength," said Merlin, firmly. "If we don't, Albion will never exist."

Arthur sighed. He faced a difficult choice and made up his mind as he knew Merlin was right. Though he had no wish to, they had to retreat soon and rebuild their forces. There was no other way.

"Barricade the door," he ordered. "Buy us as much time as you can."

The two Knights nodded and those with magic were even able to add a small spell to the door that would help in their efforts. Gaius, Mordred along with Frik and Morgana decided to stay behind.

"You can't stay here! Agravain will kill you!" protested Arthur.

"You have your duties and we have ours," said Morgana, firmly.

"We must do this," said Gaius. "We have to tend to the injured."

"We'll buy you some time and we might be able to keep them off your trail," said Frik.

"Now, no more arguing," said Mordred. "You must leave, now!"

"I'll stay with them, try and keep them safe," said Gwaine. "Percival will go with you."

Arthur and Merlin looked at them with pain in their eyes.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"If any of you die, we'll kill you," said Merlin, weakly.

They all nodded and then then they did what had to be done.

XXX

No sooner had they left, Agravain burst in with Helios's men. He looked almost disappointed.

"It seems your victory comes up short, Agravain," said Morgana.

"Then it seems you're a fool, Aunt Morgana," said Agravain. "I will find your beloved family and believe me, they will pay, as will you. Seize them."

Before they could react, they were all bound with special shackles that prevented those with magic from using their powers and then Agravain ordered a hunt for the "fugitives."

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur, Percival and Merlin met up with Mira-Liana and Elyan in the woods. Mira-Liana was carrying baby Igraine in her arms and had Amora and Merrick were clutching her skirt. No one worried about Gwen, Hunith and Merlin's children as they had gone on a little trip a few days before and were safely away from Agravain's forces.

Mira-Liana had a bag of supplies with her, and she looked both worried and relieved to see Arthur and the others. She shared a tight one-armed hug with Arthur before turning to Merlin, who'd been leaning on Percival.

"Merlin, you're hurt!"

Quickly, she placed Igraine in Elyan's arms and then she joined hands with Merlin as they used the same healing spell they'd used in the castle of Fyrien.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief, feeling much better.

"Thanks, Mir," he said.

"You're-Welcome," said Mira-Liana. "I'm just glad you're all okay for the moment."

"But we won't be for long," said Elyan. "We need to go, quickly!"

No one needed telling twice.

Arthur carried Amora and Mira-Liana carried Merrick and Igraine was safe in the arms of Merlin as they all fled deeper into the woods.

"They know you're still alive. We have to get you across the border," said Percival, to Arthur and Mira-Liana. "You must take sanctuary wherever you can."

"We can go to Elador," said Merlin.

"Are you mad? Agravain is Cenred's son and Elador is in Cenred's kingdom!" said Arthur. "He knows you and Ana are from there. Who's to say it's not the first place they'll look?"

"It's our only chance, Arthur," said Mira-Liana. She didn't like the idea anymore than they did, but they had to go there. "If we're found there, we'll summon the dragons for protection."

Arthur sighed and then nodded in agreement, then he stopped in his tracks. "Do you hear that?"

They all froze as the sound of approaching horses hit them. They were being followed.

Swiftly as they could, they all ran, only to be thrown when one of Agravain's spells hit them. Fortunately, none of the children were harmed, and they were all able to continue their run. But the pursuit didn't end without its casualties. Elyan gave himself up to buy them some time and Percival eventually vanished from their sights.

Eventually, they got clear of their pursurers and stopped to catch their breaths.

"Everyone all right?" asked Arthur.

"The children are frightened, but they're okay," said Mira-Liana, as she soothed her frightened little ones. She silently prayed her children would remember as little possible of this when they grew up. "Merlin and I are okay."

Arthur looked relieved as they all shared a quick group hug.

"We need to change our clothes," said Merlin. "We look too inconspicuous in these clothes."

Indeed. In their fine royal garbs, they stuck out like sore thumbs. Fortunately, Mira-Liana's bag had plenty of commoner's garbs to spare and they were able to change into some less conspicuous clothes.

Merlin and Mira-Liana wore their old clothes from when they were Arthur's servants. Arthur was dressed in a plain white shirt with the simplest brown vest and trousers. Amora wore plain red dress, Merrick wore a plain white shirt and brown pants, and baby Igraine was dressed the same and wrapped in a soft red blanket.

No one would think that the little family had positions of power in the Royal Court. Rather, they would think they were just poor common folk, and that was what they needed. They would return to Camelot and reclaim it when they could, but for the moment they were just grateful they had escaped with their lives and some of their loved ones. It was the most they could hope for at the moment.

XXX

Much like before during his previous siege of the kingdom, Agravain was making quick work of Camelot, forcing his authority as King. Though 'King' was too kind a description of the way he was ruling over the poor citizens of Camelot. 'Tyrant,' was far more appropriate.

Gaheris entered the throne room.

"All quarters of Camelot are under our control. Some knights have fled to the woods, but those who did not are either in our dungeons or dead. And those with magic are locked away in the anti-magic cells," said Gaheris.

Agravain looked very pleased. "Excellent. Have the people of Camelot welcomed me as their King?"

"Unfortunately, the refuse to swear allegiance to anyone but Arthur and Mira-Liana," said Gaheris.

Agravain smirked. "Can't say I expected anything less. You should've seen what happened the last time I took control over the kingdom. And I daresay, my father will not relinquish his own throne easily when the time comes. As for the people of Camelot, burn their crops. Let's see how they feel when their children begin to starve."

Gaheris didn't look very happy with this order, but did not say so aloud.

Helios then asked, "And what of Arthur and those he escaped with? Should we interrogate one of the prisoners for their location?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I have a fairly good idea of where they're going," said Agravain, smiling evilly. "They're on the run and desperate. There's one place they'll go. Elador."

"Elador?" repeated Gaheris, confused. "But why? But that's in Cenred's kingdom and none of them are friends of your father."

"True, but Elador is where those blasted twins are from. It's a place of refuge for them," said Agravain. "Gaheris, take some of Helios's men there."

"My lord, forgive me, but the twins have magic. Exactly how do I deal with them if they use their powers against me and the men?" asked Gaheris.

"Must I think of everything? You'll be given the same shackles I used on my aunt and her family. As soon as you get close enough, chain them up and they'll be helpless," said Agravain, speaking as one would to a child. "But honestly, their magic is pitiful compared to mine, so you might not have to use them. Now, when you get to Elador, take no prisoners and take care not to fail me again or you'll find yourself in greater pain than you can ever imagine. I'd so hate to lose some of the little family I have left."

"Yes, my lord," said Gaheris, bowing.

Gaheris was starting to think he'd bitten off more than he could chew at this point.

XXX

Agravain was going over some reports and paperwork on Arthur's desk when Gaheris came into the room. Agravain raised an eyebrow when he saw him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave at once. Do you need me to tell you again where Elador is?" he asked, sounding bored.

"No, you do not. My men are ready to leave," said Gaheris.

"Then, what exactly is the reason for your delay?" asked Agravain, impatiently.

Gaheris hesitated and then said, "I just wanted to say good-bye."

"Then consider it done," said Agravain, turning back to his work.

Gaheris approached him. "And I also came to tell you to take care."

Agravain put down the paper he was reading and narrowed his eyes. "Why? I have nothing to fear."

"Despite all you have achieved, Agravain, you must remain cautious. Remember what you told me about worrying too much or too little," warned Gaheris. "There's danger at every turn."

Agravain sighed as he nodded. "You're right, of course. I have become a tad complacent since I took the throne. I must not underestimate my enemies. I will breathe easier when I know they are destroyed."

Gaheris nodded. "And you must also trust no one, Agravain. Not even Helios."

Agravain raised an eyebrow. "No one except for you, I take it?"

"I am your one true ally and friend, my lord," said Gaheris, firmly. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Agravain smirked. "I am grateful for your loyalty, Gaheris. That is why I've entrusted this mission to you."

Gaheris smiled the smallest bit. "I understand, I assure you. I only wish this mission did not take me from your side, my lord, where I can best protect you."

"Well, then, find Arthur and those dratted twins. Destroy them and you need never leave my side again," said Agravain.

Gaheris nodded and then rode out with many armed men.

XXX

Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana continued their journey onwards. Each of them carried one of the little ones in order to keep them safe and to move as quickly as they could. They'd been traveling for hours when Amora lifted her head from her father's shoulder and looked at something.

"Daddy, what's that?" asked Amora, pointing over the hill.

"What's what, sweetie?" asked Arthur.

Then they saw what she was pointing at.

It was a caravan of travelers, loading up things into the back of a wagon. From where they stood, they could see that some of them were armed, some of them weren't.

"Wait a second, I know those two," said Arthur, pointing to a blond-haired man and woman, who were chatting near the horses. "That's Tristan and Isolde. They're notorious smugglers and they're also together-together."

"Smugglers?" repeated Mira-Liana. "How do you know?"

"I saw them a few times from a distance when I went traveling with my father to other kingdoms a few years ago, and people in taverns always like to talk about those who are the best at what they do," explained Arthur. "And believe me, those two _are _the best smugglers for miles."

"Hey, we have money, don't we?" asked Merlin, as an idea came to him.

"I believe we have some, but not much. Why?" asked Arthur.

"Maybe we could barter with them," said Merlin. "Smugglers usually just care about getting paid, don't they?"

"We could pay them in exchange for a lift, if they're headed the same direction we are," said Mira-Liana.

"It's worth a shot," said Arthur.

He wasn't terribly fond of the idea of bartering with criminals, but at this point, they had little choice and there was always the chance that there were smugglers with morals.

However, before they could approach the caravan, they found themselves with a blade pressed against their backs, courtesy of Isolde, who'd snuck up behind them.

"Hello," she said, smiling. "Walk with me. Now."

None of them disobeyed her as she lead them to the wagon where Tristan was sharpening his knife.

"Isolde, I see you've brought company," said Tristan.

"I found them lurking in the woods," said Isolde.

"See anything interesting?" asked Tristan. He was speaking to Arthur and the others and was implying that if they told anyone about their cargo, there'd be trouble.

"No," said Merlin. "We saw nothing, we swear. We were just passing through."

"I see," said Tristan. He sounded as though he didn't believe them.

"They've no horses whatsoever and only a small bag of food and medical supplies and one sword between them," said Isolde. "They're hardly a threat."

Tristan looked interested. "Traveling light, are you?"

"Something like that," said Arthur.

"What're your names?" asked Isolde.

"My name Arthur, this is my wife Mira-Liana, our children Merrick, Amora and Igraine and my brother-in-law Merlin," said Arthur. "We know who you are. Your reputation precedes you."

"Indeed," said Tristan, sounding a little smug. "Where're you headed and what's your story?"

"Our home was taken from us by invading forces just a short while ago. We were lucky to escape with our lives, the clothes on our backs and what little is in my bag," explained Mira-Liana. "We're headed to Elador, on the outskirts of Cenred's kingdom."

Tristan and Isolde's eyes widened.

"You're serious? We're headed that way ourselves," said Isolde. "We've got business in one of Cenred's larger cities. Out of curiosity, why're you headed to Elador?"

"We have family there and we believe it to be safe for now," said Arthur. "If it's not too much to ask, could we travel with you?"

Tristan shook his head. "Absolutely not. We're busy and I don't do work with strangers such as yourselves."

"Please, sir, we're desperate," said Mira-Liana. "If you want payment, we can give it." Carefully holding Merrick with one hand, she used her other hand to reach for the pouch of money in her bag then she flung it to him. "It's not much, but it's gold and it's yours if you let us travel with you."

Tristan hesitated, but then Isolde spoke to him.

"Tristan, _look _at them. They're a small family with very young children who need help and they're willing to pay to go the same way we are," said Isolde. "What harm could it to do to give them a lift?"

Tristen sighed. "Oh, all right, fine! We'll take your payment and you can ride with us, but you'll have to earn your keep. Everyone pitches in around here. You'll do the same."

"Of course, we will. Thank you," said Merlin.

Tristan just nodded as he went back to his business.

Isolde smiled at them. "You can ride in the back of the wagon if you're tired. There's room to spare and milk for your baby if you need it," she said.

"This means a great deal to us, thank you," said Arthur, gratefully.

Isolde just nodded and then they all climbed into the back of the wagon. They kept a fairly distance from the smuggler's cargo, though they had a pretty good idea of what the wagon's boxes contained. Judging from the smell, some of it was frankincense.

The children stayed close to their parents. Merrick had his head in his mother's lap, Amora was curled up by her father's side and Igraine was contentedly asleep in Merlin's arms.

"Mama, where are we going?" asked Merrick.

"We're going to where your Uncle Merlin and I grew up," said Mira-Liana, as she stroked his jet-black hair. "We're going to the village of Elador."

_Elador. _Just the mention of her old home's name stirred about many emotions and memories in both her and Merlin as he held her hand. They had not been back there since they'd stopped Kanan the raider so long ago. So much had changed. What would the village be like now? The same? Or would it be different?

"But when will we go back home?" asked Amora.

"We'll go home again as soon as it's safe. For the moment, we need you to be brave and not worry. Just let us take care of things, okay?" said Arthur, as he rubbed Amora's back.

The little ones nodded and were quiet for most of the journey. Eventually, the wagon came to a stop and they made camp for the night. True to their word, Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana helped that night. Isolde kindly watched over the children while Arthur helped unload supplies from the wagon, Merlin got a fire going and Mira-Liana made dinner for them all.

While everyone else went to sleep that night, Arthur and the others stayed awake for a while, talking by the fire as the children slept in their laps. They spoke in soft whispers to minimize the risk of being overheard.

"We've been lucky so far, but I can't shake this feeling our luck's going to run out soon," said Merlin.

"You may be right," said Arthur. He ran his hand through his hair. "Perhaps we should leave the smugglers. We could be endangering them by staying here. They don't even know who we really are."

"Somehow, I think they'd be in danger even if we weren't here," said Mira-Liana. "They're smugglers and headed in the same direction we are, for heaven's sake. And it's not as if we could've told them the full truth about our identities without causing problems."

Telling known criminals that you were the kingdom's highest authority figures when you needed their help meant nothing but trouble. The kind of trouble they needed to avoided.

"Arthur, love, I don't like it anymore than you do, but for now, travelling with them might be for the best right now. They can handle themselves and no one made them accept our offer to travel with them. We might be able to protect them if anything happens," said Mira-Liana.

"True," said Arthur. He sighed. "I hope everyone else is all right. The sooner we reclaim Camelot, the better. I don't want the children growing up in all this mess."

"So do we," said Merlin. Being a father himself, he understood all too well of Arthur's feelings. He wanted his own children to grow up in the time of Albion and he was worried for the rest of their family and friends too. "But we'll get through this. We stopped Agravain the last time he took over and we can do it again."

Arthur smiled a little as he nodded. "You two get some sleep. I'll take the first watch."

Feeling too tired to argue, Merlin and Mira-Liana nodded and went to sleep.

XXX

The next morning, things were quiet for a while. There was little spoken between any of them as they packed up and reloaded the wagon. But alas, the peace was not to last. They'd just finished their work when suddenly, a crossbow's bolt struck one of the men from behind.

_They've found us_, said Merlin.

_Help me get the children to safety, quickly! _said Mira-Liana.

A battle quickly went underway between the smugglers' men and Helios's soldiers. Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana quickly hid the children as Tristan and Isolde stood beside them.

"Take the children into those trees, we'll cover you!" ordered Arthur.

Tristan and Isolde, though they looked surprised by Arthur taking command as he did, obeyed him and took the children with them.

Arthur fired many a crossbow's bolt as Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and used their combined power to attack Helios's forces until it came time for them to retreat and join in Tristan and Isolde's hiding place with the children. They watched as Gaheris briefly looked over the wagon and then went on.

"They haven't found the cargo," said Isolde.

"They won't. Besides, it's not us or the cargo that they're after, it's you five isn't it?" demanded Tristan. "You're not regular practitioners or refugees! Exactly who on earth are you?"

"When you asked for our names, you didn't ask for our surnames," said Arthur. "It's Pendragon."

"_Pendragon? _You're the Royal Family of Camelot?" hissed Tristan, as Isolde's eyes widened in shock.

"We _were_, until Agravain seized the throne," said Mira-Liana.

Tristan looked furious. "Are you telling me that we just lost everything we worked for, for some good-for-nothing nobility?"

"Oi, no need for insults!" said Merlin. "You didn't have to accept our offer and we did our best to help you."

"Not to mention, you're hardly one to talk, Tristan, considering your line of work!" snapped Arthur. He was angry and Tristan was not helping matters with his insults.

"Maybe we wouldn't have to be smugglers if it weren't for your blasted taxes!" snapped Tristan. "You may think that those taxes are for the good of the kingdom, but they didn't do much good now, did they?"

"Hate to interrupt, gentleman, but…" said Mira-Liana.

They turned around to see more of Helios's forces coming at them from behind.

Quickly, they leapt into battle. Mira-Liana protected the children with magic, blasting away any who came near them while the others fought with weapons.

In the ensuring fight, Isolde was injured and came close to death at one of the soldier's hands, but then she was saved by Arthur. Tristan immediately ran over to his lover and held her.

"Isolde, we had a deal," said Tristan, looking scared. "Partners for life, remember?"

Isolde smiled at him. "When have you ever known me to break my promises?" she said, as Tristan, gently kissed her head.

Mira-Liana knelt beside them. "She's not lost to you. My brother and I can heal her wounds if you let us help."

"You can come with us to Elador, you'll be safe there."

"You've done enough and I'll not travel with you after all the harm you've caused!" snarled Tristan. "Get away!"

Isolde placed her hand on Tristan's arm. "Tristan, the King saved my life. The Queen and her brother can make me better." She lifted her head and smiled at them. "Thank you, my King."

Tristan hesitated. "But if it weren't for them, this never would've happened."

"You don't know that," said Isolde. "Please, take their offer. Please."

Tristan hesitated again and then sighed. "All right. We'll take your offer. Heal her and lead us to Elador. But know this, I do this not for you, but for Isolde. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

"Believe what you want, but know that you and I are alike in many ways, Tristan," said Arthur. "There's nothing we wouldn't do for the people we love most in this world." He turned to the twins. "Do what you can for her."

Merlin and Mira-Liana healed Isolde, making her well again before they resumed their journey.

XXX

Back in Camelot, the situation had grown from bad to worse. The people of Camelot were suffering because they refused to declare loyalty to Agravain, those with magic were imprisoned cells that prevented them from using their powers, every Knight of Camelot was locked up and some of the prisoners were being treated worse than others because of who they were.

Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan were all in the same cell and not doing very well at all. They'd had next to no food since their imprisonment and what little they had, they'd given to Gaius as he needed it more than they did.

Just then, Agravain and some of his men came down to the cells. He stood in the hall, in between the cells containing Frik, Morgana and Mordred, and Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan.

"Come to gloat, my lord?" asked Gaius.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" asked Agravain.

"You should ask yourself that question, you swine," said Gwaine, glaring at him.

Agravain gave them a mock-offended look. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you insult me as none of you are looking your best. You look awful."

"That's what happens when you starve people," said Morgana, from her cell.

"Of _course _you're starving," said Agravain, patronizingly. "You killed many of my men. You had to be punished."

"You know, Agravain, you're going to regret this," said Mordred. "Your enemies will destroy you."

"I highly doubt that," said Agravain, scoffing. Arthur and the blasted twins were to be destroyed soon and they had nothing and no one to help them escape their fates.

"If I may be so bold," said Frik. "I think I might have a little proposition that will benefit us all, my lord."

Agravain looked interested. "I'm listening."

"Sir Gwaine and I are exceptional fighters. If we fight some of your men for entertainment—weapons alone, no magic—would that not earn us a bit of food?"

Frik knew that men like Agravain enjoyed seeing their enemies fight for scraps. If this worked out, Gwaine could get more food for Gaius and Frik could obtain something for his wife and son. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do.

Agravain paused in consideration for a moment. "Yes, yes, I think that'll work perfectly, Frik. We have an accord." He turned to the soldiers. "Release Gwaine and Frik. Keep the shackles on Frik and obtain them both some weapons. I'm going to enjoy this."

The men obeyed and prepared for what they thought would be pure entertainment.

Gwaine and Frik were dragged before Agravain and his men in the Council Chambers. The soldiers were cheering and making a great deal of ruckus until Agravain silenced them all.

"Behold, the great Knight of Camelot, Sir Gwaine, declared one of the greatest of Knights in the five kingdoms! And of course, the brilliant and yet mysterious Lord Frik, husband of the Lady Morgana!" said Agravain. "Let us see if their fame is deserved, shall we?"

Each man was given a sword.

"Uh, Frik, have you ever actually used a sword before?" asked Gwaine, as they took position.

"No. Magic's more my specialty, but I'm a fast learner," said Frik, as he nervously held his blade.

"Fantastic," said Gwaine, sarcastically. _We're both doomed._

They then began fighting their opponents, who were two or three times their size and deadly with their weapons. Though their fight was difficult and resulted in the both of them getting injured, Frik more than Gwaine due to his lack of experience with a blade, but nevertheless, they succeeded in winning their battle and earned some food.

"Give them each half a loaf of bread and take them back to their cells. They'll need time before the next fight for their scraps tomorrow," said Agravain. He smiled evilly as if he had something particularly nasty planned for them.

They were flung into their cells.

Frik landed painfully on the floor before Morgana took him into her arms, crying a little over his wounds. Mordred looked just as upset as he tended to his father with the minimal medical supplies he'd concealed on his person that hadn't been found when they were imprisoned.

"Frik, my love, you shouldn't have done that," said Morgana. "You could've been killed."

"My life is a small price to pay for my family's well-being," said Frik, groaning slightly as Mordred tended to him. "I got you some food. Eat."

"Only if you have some too, Father," said Mordred, firmly. "You're as weak as we are and you need your strength if you keep fighting like this."

Frik sighed. "If you insist, then save some for me. I need to sleep."

"Then sleep," said Morgana, gently, as she held him. "We'll stay with you."

Frik smiled as Mordred cuddled up beside him and Morgana and soon they all fell asleep, praying for the success and safety their remaining family who was still out there.

XXX

That same night, after stopping to make camp, it was clear that most of Tristan's words had gotten to Arthur. He was very quiet as they sat around the fire as everyone but the three of them slept.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" asked Mira-Liana.

He sighed. "I'm just thinking about what Tristan said and about Gaheris. I wonder if I could've done better with him. We all knew he was a traitor and despite it all, he still pulled a fast one over us."

"This isn't your fault, Arthur. You did the best you could," said Merlin. "Besides, if we had exiled or executed him for being a traitor, Agravain would've just found another wolf in sheep's clothing and then we'd be in the dark and worse off than we are now."

"Maybe, and I know he's not family after what he's done, but his betrayal still hurts sometimes. He was my uncle and he promised my mother he'd be there for me, and he decided to become a traitor because he was angry at my father and at me for something beyond my control," said Arthur, sadly. "I wonder if there's something I could've done better."

Mira-Liana hugged him. "Arthur, you can't blame yourself for this and nor can you let Tristan's words get to you. He was angry and scared, and needed someone to blame. As for the other two, Agravain and Gaheris let themselves be consumed by anger, hatred and bitterness. They don't know what friendship, loyalty and love are and they never will."

"You are honest, brave, and true-hearted. You've done nothing but do what you think is right for our family the kingdom. You're a good man, a great King and so much more. We have faith in you," said Merlin.

Arthur smiled as he returned his wife's embrace. "Still haven't given up on me, you two?"

They both smiled back at him as they said in unison, "Never."

Arthur's smile grew broader. He was more grateful for their support than they would ever know and he was so glad that they had come to Camelot.

XXX

The next morning, the little group had reached Elador. The village had not changed since their last visit, but it looked more prosperous than ever.

_It feel so good to be back here, I've missed this place_, said Merlin

_As have I_, said Mira-Liana. _I've missed it a great deal._

No matter what happened, Elador would always be one of the places they called home. This was where their story had begun, this had been where they'd grown up and shared many memories together.

Upon their arrival, there was a cry of, "Papa!" and then Merlin found himself being tackled by his two children, Thomas Balinor and Dawn Lily and he was being showered with kisses from a frantic Gwen.

Gwen, Hunith, Thomas Balinor and Dawn Lily had been visiting some old friends in Elador, which was why they had not been in Camelot when the siege took place.

"Are you all right? We heard about Agravain," said Hunith, as she hugged Mira-Liana. "We've been so worried."

"We're fine, Mother," said Mira-Liana.

"I'm just so glad you're all safe, especially you, Merlin," said Gwen, as she kissed him. "Who're your new friends?"

"This is Tristan and Isolde. They helped us on the way here," said Arthur.

"Pleasure," said Hunith. "Please, come inside. You must all be famished and exhausted after your journey."

And with that, they were all tended to and given a proper place to rest in one of the houses of the village as they made their new plans. Later that day, Arthur spoke with Tristan.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

"After all you've done, I can hardly say no," said Tristan, as he watched Isolde sleep.

"I just wanted to apologize for bringing about so much misfortune upon you," said Arthur, softly. "It wasn't intentional and when this is over, I'll see what I can do about restoring your lost property to you."

Tristan's face softened. "Thank you. You know, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde. Not all treasure is silver and gold."

Arthur smiled a little. "Then you're richer than you know."

Tristan nodded. "Something tells me you know all too well how that feels."

"Believe me, I do," said Arthur, sighing.

He'd lost his crown and his kingdom, but he still had his wife and children and for the moment, that was enough.

XXX

Later that evening, they finished making their plans. They had decided to leave at first light after resting and try and find those who had escaped and perhaps obtain some magical help if need be. Merlin and Mira-Liana were able to enchant the house so that it would be heavily protected and safe. Hunith was to stay behind and protect all the children.

Mira-Liana was gently rocking Igraine to sleep in the cradle. She was worried about the coming morning and she had no desire to leave her children behind, but there was no choice. They had to fight and the children would be safest here.

Igraine seemed to sense her mother's distress, for she was being particularly fussy that evening. So, Mira-Liana sang a little lullaby that appeared to be Igraine's favorite.

"_Hush now, my baby  
>Be still love, don't cry<br>Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
>Sleep and remember<br>My lullaby  
>And I'll be with you when you dream<em>

_Drift on a river  
>That flows through my arms<br>Drift as I'm singing to you  
>I see you smiling<br>So peaceful and calm  
>And holding you, I'm smiling, too<br>Here in my arms  
>Safe from all harm<br>Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby  
>Be still, love, don't cry<br>Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
>Sleep and remember this river lullaby<br>And I'll be with you when you dream  
>I'll be with you when you dream<em>."

It worked like a charm and after a few more moments, the baby was sleeping in her cradle. Mira-Liana smiled to herself and then looked up when Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be all right, Ana, I promise you," he said. "We will see our children again."

"Doesn't mean this is any less easy," said Mira-Liana, sighing. "Come on, we should put Amora and Merrick to bed. We have a long day ahead of us in the morning."

Arthur nodded and then they went to tuck their older children into bed.

"Mama, can we come with you?" asked Amora, as the blanket was tucked around her and her brother.

"No, sweetie," said Mira-Liana. "We need you and your brother to stay here with your grandmother. You're going to have to watch over your sister until we come home."

"Just be good and we'll come take you all home as soon as we can. Okay?" said Arthur.

"Okay, Daddy," said Merrick.

Arthur smiled as he kissed their heads. "We love you both very much."

After tucking them in, Arthur and Mira-Liana shared a passionate kiss and remained in each other's arms for a moment, enjoying the short time they had together as husband and wife.

"I love you, Ana," said Arthur.

"I love you too, Arthur," said Mira-Liana.

XXX

Meanwhile, Merlin was taking care of his own children. It seemed a little cruel that they'd just gotten back together, only to have to leave one another again.

"Thomas, Dawn, after we leave tomorrow, I want you to be good and stick close to your cousins, okay?" he said, as he tucked them into bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?" asked Thomas Balinor.

"I promise," said Merlin.

"I wuv you," said Dawn Lily.

"I love you too," said Merlin, as he kissed them good-night.

They were asleep within moments and then Gwen pulled him aside.

"Merlin, I'm coming with you in the morning," she said. She put a finger on his lips to silence him when he started to protest. "I vowed to stay by your side forever for better or for worse, and I intend to keep my vow."

Merlin smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, Gwen."

"I love you too," said Gwen.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream that startled them and meant only one thing—they had been found.

XXX

Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin and Gwen gathered outside, along with Tristan and Isolde as Gaheris and the soldiers entered the village. They were going to fight and stop this attack. The twins were

"No one dares attack our home without consequences," growled Mira-Liana. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Merlin?"

"Most definitely," said Merlin. He turned to Arthur. "We'll create a distraction, stop them as best we can. The minute you get the chance, head for those caves and wait for us there. We know them like the back of our hand."

"Stay safe," said Arthur, as they fled.

_What say we make those creeps regret ever coming here? _said Merlin.

_I say, let's_, said Mira-Liana.

She and Merlin joined hands, raised their free hands to the skies and then together they a powerful spell that they had not used in a long time.

An dangerous storm then rose up out of nowhere. Powerful winds blew the men every which way, tornados came and sucked up the men but did not damage the village or its people, lighting struck many times upon many of their enemies, and then powerful rain and hail struck them.

When the spell drew upon the spell caster's energy until they could bear it no more, they ceased the spell and then joined their fleeing comrades as the remaining enemy forces pursued them.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. The Sword in the Stone Part Two

The Sword in the Stone Part Two

_In a land of Myth and a time of magic,  
>The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young people,<br>Their names,  
>Merlin and Mira-Liana<em>

Quick as they could, Merlin and Mira-Liana fled into the woods in the direction of the tunnels, trying to evade the remaining men from Helios's forces who were being led by Gaheris. They eventually came upon the tunnel entrance, at which point Merlin and Mira-Liana decided to do one last trick, something their enemies would never dream of expecting.

"Get into the tunnels and wait for us there, we'll take things from here," said Merlin.

"And just what is it you intend to do?" asked Tristan.

The twins smirked.

"Summon three old friends," said Mira-Liana. "Now go, quickly! We'll be right behind you."

They fled and then Merlin and Mira-Liana joined hands and turned to the skies once more. They spoke in the Old Tongue and called upon their friends.

Just as they joined their friends and family in the tunnels, the dragons, Kilgarrah, accompanied by Aithusa and Saefir—both of whom had grown considerably over the past few months—let out enormous roars and appeared within seconds of being summoned.

"TAKE COVER!" cried Agravain, as all three dragons attacked them all with fire.

Merlin and Mira-Liana did not stay to watch as they rejoined their comrades in the tunnel.

"What on earth was all that noise? What did you do?" asked Tristan.

"What none of them were expecting—my sister and I summoned the last three dragons," said Merlin.

"Incredible. You're a Dragonlord and Dragonlady?" breathed Isolde. "Will wonders never cease?"

"Are you sure we're not going to be followed?" asked Arthur.

"If Kilgarrah, Aithusa and Saefir have their say, we certainly won't," said Mira-Liana. "Come on, we need to keep moving. This way."

With a few torches to light their way, they journeyed deep into the tunnels. They were getting close to the end of their journey when a noise startled them.

"I thought you said that the dragons dealt with them!" hissed Tristan.

"Some of them must've escaped," whispered Gwen. "What do we do?"

"We'll deal with it," said Merlin, as he and his sister started to walk away. "Mir and I know these tunnels. Gaheris and his men don't. That's an advantage."

Arthur grabbed Mira-Liana's arm as she started to walk away. "We'll keep going, but if you're not back with us, in five minutes, I'm coming after you both and if you both die, I'll kill you," he whispered.

Mira-Liana nodded and then she and Merlin went off.

XXX

Merlin and Mira-Liana snuck through the tunnels as stealthy as they could. Soon, they came to a stop for a moment, keeping their backs to one of the cave walls and knowing their enemies were just around the corner.

_Are you ready, Mir? _

_You know I am, Merlin._

_On the count of three. One…two…three!_

They leapt out of their hiding place and faced Gaheris and the half a dozen remaining men.

"Oh, hello, boys!" said Mira-Liana.

"GET THEM!" yelled Gaheris.

"If you want us, you have to catch us first!" said Merlin.

He and his sister burst into a run, leading their pursuers into a trap. They quickly came to a dead end just as their pursuers caught up with them.

"Merlin! Mira-Liana!" barked Gaheris. "You two!"

Silently, the twins turned around and faced their enemies, keeping their hands intertwined so they could use their combined powers.

"Where's Arthur?" demanded Gaheris. "Tell me and I might spare you."

"Unlike like you, Gaheris, we don't sell out family," said Merlin.

"Don't toy with me! No doubt you were the ones behind the storm attack in Elador. You're too weak to use your powers after that," said Gaheris, scoffing. He hadn't even shackled them yet, which was a foolish thing to do.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Gaheris," warned Mira-Liana.

Gaheris frowned. "What're you talking about?"

They both sighed.

"You know, you brought this on yourself, Gaheris," said Merlin. "Arthur cared about you. You meant a great deal to him once. You could've been part of our family if you hadn't been so quick to side with Agravain."

"As if one of the people responsible for my sister's death would mean anything to me!" he hissed. "Now, enough of this! Where's Arthur? Tell me now! Or I'll have to kill you both where you stand."

The twins shared a glance and then shook their heads at Gaheris.

"We don't think so," said Mira-Liana.

They were tired from their earlier spell work, yes, but they had just enough strength for another small spell or two.

Without even speaking, their eyes flashed gold and suddenly, Gaheris and his men all flew into the rocks. Gaheris was the only one to survive the attack and he shakily rose up after a moment.

"You two can still use your magic! But how?" he demanded. "And why do you hold each other's hands while using y your spells?"

"We were born with magic and unlike other practitioners, we're magically linked in many ways and our powers are strongest when we're combined," said Merlin, cooly.

"Of course," gasped Gaheris. "I should've seen it before. Two old practitioners tried to save Uther while you two just _happened _to be gone and Arthur trusted them completely, you act just like Agravain said they did, they knew everything about Agravain and even managed to haunt his dreams. You two are Emrys and Emrysa, aren't you!"

Their faces were unreadable.

"Those are our names among the Druids, yes," said Mira-Liana.

"Arthur's known about your true identities this entire time, hasn't he?" said Gaheris. It wasn't a question. "No wonder you were always at his side."

"We've been at his side this whole time because he's our King and he's family," said Merlin, coldly. "Something _you _could never understand."

Gaheris chuckled. "Well, I must admit, I _am _impressed, you two. You've revealed much and yet concealed from others the same amount. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

This earned him a very harsh glare from them both.

Gaheris held out his hand to them. "We can work together and you'll gain more from me and Agravain than you could ever dream of from Arthur."

Merlin and Mira-Liana's glare intensified.

"We are _nothing _like you," growled Mira-Liana.

"And we would die before joining you and Agravain," said Merlin.

They raised their hands once more and then magically flung Gaheris away just as he tried to swing his sword at them once more. He was a threat to them no more.

They then left the dead end and were getting close to catching up with the others when they were met by Arthur, who looked frantic.

"Are you both all right?" he asked.

"We're fine. Why? Were you worried?" teased Merlin.

"Of course I was worried. I'm not about to lose my wife and best friend," said Arthur, rolling his eyes. "What happened back there?"

"Let's just say that Gaheris will threaten us no more," said Mira-Liana, softly.

"As am I, but he chose his fate when he betrayed us," said Arthur, softly. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

They nodded and continued their journey onward. Though Mira-Liana kept Arthur's free hand in hers to reassure him that she was all right.

They eventually made it out of the tunnels and decided to head to the Forest of Escetir where they would most likely be safe and perhaps even find their friends.

XXX

Several hours later, they made camp.

Merlin and Mira-Liana were given time to get some sleep after the long night they'd had and all the energy-draining spells they'd used in the last twelve hours while the others set to work on getting a fire going. Gwen and Isolde made a fire pit and enjoyed a pleasant conversation while Arthur and Tristan gathered wood.

"You know, I was wrong about you," said Tristan.

"What?" asked Arthur, as he picked up another stick.

"You're not like the nobility I've met and you're not what I thought you were," said Tristan. "

"What's made you change your tune?" asked Arthur, taken aback by Tristan's change of attitude.

"Seeing what you've done and hearing what your sister-in-law has to say about you, that's what," said Tristan. "I have never heard of a man who's done what you have for your family and kingdom. You're a King, but you're a semi-decent one and that's a rare thing these days."

Arthur smiled a little. "Thank you, but honestly, Tristan, there are times when I have trouble believing I'm fit to be King. Whatever the destinies say, deep down, I'm just like everyone else. I'm not all that special."

Though Arthur believed in his destiny that he'd so often been told of, truth of the matter was that sometimes Arthur doubted himself severely and the events of late had not helped matters much.

"I think your wife and brother-in-law would disagree with you on that," said Tristan.

Arthur didn't reply as they continued working.

XXX

Later that same night, Merlin and Mira-Liana felt much more rested and they snuck out of camp. They'd overheard Arthur's conversation with Tristan and decided to seek the help of their wise old friend.

Within moments, Kilgarrha, Saefir, and Aithusa flew into the clearing and landed beside them. Saefir and Aithusa made little dragon noises as they immediately scurried over to Merlin and Mira-Liana and then nuzzled them with great affection.

"It's good to see you all," said Mira-Liana, smiling. She was amazed at how much the two hatchlings grown over the past few months. "We can't thank you enough for helping us as you did. You saved our lives."

"It was the least we could do, young Dragonlady. We are friends and kin, after all," said Kilgarrah. He was practically smiling. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to. The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for is in peril."

"We know," said Merlin, sighing. "We overheard Arthur talking to Tristan, one of the smugglers we're traveling with, and we found out that Arthur doubts himself—both in his skills and his right to be King. Gaheris's betrayal hit him kind of hard."

"That is not good. If Arthur doubts himself, then the battle for Albion will be lost before it is even fought," said Kilgarrah, gravely. "The two of you alone can restore the King's faith in himself."

"But that's just it," said Mira-Liana, a little frustrated. "We don't know how to. Arthur's as stubborn as we are and it takes a great deal to convince him of things on matters like this."

"The answer is not so difficult as you may think," said Kilgarrah, gently. "You must make him believe that he can be King in a way that not even he can question. And I believe that the answer lies within a certain item my father forged long ago."

This gave the twins an ingenious idea. They now had the perfect plan to rid Arthur of any doubts in himself that he had forever.

"Kilgarrah, you're as clever as your father was," said Merlin, smiling. "You just reminded us about something we forgot. Thanks. We know what to do now. But we need you to do us a favor."

"Name it," said Kilgarrah.

"The people of Camelot, the ones who escaped during Agravain's siege, do you know of where they're hiding?" asked Mira-Liana.

"We are dragons. We can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye," said Kilgarrah, as Aithusa and Saefir nodded. "They shouldn't be too hard to find."

The twins grinned.

"Then we've no time to lose," said Merlin.

XXX

The following morning, with their plans set into motion, Merlin and Mira-Liana set about in waking Arthur from his slumber. Mira-Liana shook his shoulder.

"Arthur, wake up," she said.

Arthur yawned as he slowly sat up. "What's going on?"

"Come with us. There's something we need to show you," said Merlin.

With a sigh, Arthur got up and followed his wife and brother-in-law, far away from the camp.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

"Well, we were thinking last night after hearing what you said to Tristan, and then we remembered something that Gaius told us after we hid Excalibur after we stopped Agravain last year," said Mira-Liana.

Arthur frowned in confusion. "How can that be? I thought you just said that Excalibur was the blacksmith's finest work and it was forged in dragon's breath and that was meant for me alone to wield."

"We did, but there was more to it than we first thought," said Merlin, smiling. "Just hear us out, all right? Many years ago, before the time of the Five Kingdoms, this land was an endless cycle of war and bloodshed. But one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and made plans for the lands to be divided. Each one would respect the other's boundaries and rule over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first King, and ancestor to all that followed, including you."

Arthur sighed again. "Not that I don't enjoy hearing this, but seriously, you two, everyone in Camelot knows the story of King Bruta." It was a very well-known story back home.

"But not everyone knows what those of magic have _never_ forgotten about the story," said Mira-Liana. "When Bruta was on his deathbed, he made a prophecy. He foretold the time when there would be a powerful sword forged in dragon's breath, hidden by a powerful witch and warlock so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. It was to be a test in case his lineage was ever questioned. The sword would rest inside a great stone and only the true King of Camelot would be able to pull the sword free."

They all stopped in their tracks as Arthur stared at them.

"Please tell me you're not making this up just to make me feel better," said Arthur.

They shook their heads. They were telling the honest to heaven truth. Gaius had found out and told them about the legend not long after they'd hidden the magical blade. They had not revealed this information to anyone before as it hadn't been time for Excalibur to be removed from its hiding place and it had drifted to the back of their minds over time.

"Look over there, Arthur," said Merlin, pointing to an area in the forest.

Arthur looked and his eyes widened upon seeing Excalibur for the first time in so long. It looked just as brilliant as it had the day he'd first seen it. It rested in the stone, waiting for its true owner.

Just then, all of Camelot's citizens who had escaped Agravain's attack, along with several of Camelot's Knights (including Lancelot, Leon and Percival, who'd been helping the refugees) and even many Druids appeared out of nowhere and gathered to watch this historical event.

"Why're all these people here?" whispered Arthur.

"The same reason Merlin and I are and have always been here," said Mira-Liana, as she squeezed his shoulder. "We're here for you. You are destined to be Camelot's greatest ruler. You are the Once and Future King. Everyone here has faith in you, my love. You need only to have faith in yourself."

"These people know the legend of Excalibur. By removing the blade from its prison, you can prove that you're meant to be their leader and Albion's greatest King," said Merlin. "You are more special than you realize, Arthur. You need to see that for yourself. Only the Once and Future King can draw the blade from the stone when Camelot needs it most and he will be the one to unite the land of Albion and be the greatest King this world has ever known. That time is now and that person is _you_."

Tears came to Arthur's eyes. "Thank you," he murmured. "Thank you both so much. This all means a great deal to me. More than you know."

They smiled at him.

"Go. Do what you must," said Mira-Liana. "But remember, you must have faith in yourself, my love."

Arthur nodded and then approached Excalibur after plunging his spare sword into the ground beside him. He decided then and there that if all these people could have so much faith in him as much as he had faith in his loved ones and people, then perhaps he could have such faith in himself at last.

He took a deep breath and then grabbed Excalibur's black and gold hilt. After the briefest of moments, the blade moved swiftly as easily from the stone as though by magic.

It was then that Arthur felt an enormous surge of power emitting from the blade. It fit his hands perfectly and moved easily. There was nothing he could not do with it and it felt so _right_ to have it. It was, without a doubt, the most magnificent blade he'd ever wielded in his life. There were no words to describe how he felt at that moment as he proved his right to rule to his people and to himself as he held Excalibur in his hands.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" cried Leon. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"Long live the King! Long live the Queen! Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" chanted the crowd, as enormous smiles crossed their faces.

XXX

Meanwhile, Agravain was on the verge of having a panic attack when Helios reported to him of what had happened in their failed attempt to destroy Arthur and the twins in Elador.

He was walking down one of the many palace halls with Helios in a fit of panic, mentally berating himself for worrying far too little and underestimating his enemies yet again.

"Our attack failed and failed miserably, I regret to say. The men were caught off-guard," said Helios. "The only survivor reported an extremely dangerous storm that came out of nowhere in Elador. It concentrated only on our group. Neither the villagers nor the village itself were hurt. He couldn't see who was performing the magic as it was far too dark to see that clearly."

"Then it was caused by magic. Merlin and Mira-Liana must've done it, but their magic is weak. There is no possible way they could've performed such magic alone. They must've had help," said Agravain. "What about the tunnels? What happened there?"

"It was the work of dragons," said Helios. "That same survivor reported seeing not one, but three dragons. They were young ones, but powerful nevertheless. They attacked only our men. Our men had all been slaughtered, everyone except for that one scout and when he was recovered, the ground was still on fire."

"Dragons?" said Agravain, both shocked and horrified. "_Three _of them? You're certain?"

"My scout never lies, my lord," said Helios, seriously.

Agravain paled. "And what of Gaheris?" he asked. "What's befallen him?"

"We scoured the tunnels for hours eventually found him and six others all dead," said Helios, gravely.

Agravain looked both frightened and confused.

"How can this possibly be? The only ones capable of commanding dragons are Dragonlords and Dragonladies. Balinor was the last of his kind and he died a long time ago!" said Agravain. "And how is that these dragons are alive when it was reported that Arthur slew the last one years ago?"

"Most likely these dragons were in hiding and at this point, I have no doubt whatsoever, that Balinor was not the last of his kind as everyone believed," said Helios.

Agravain stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?"

"You've been warning me about those two practitioners who're meant to be your doom. What if Emrys and Emrysa are Balinor's kin as well as a sorcerer and sorceress? What if they were the ones who helped conjure that storm? What if they were there at the tunnels and summoned the dragons?" asked Helios.

Agravain paled even more. "If that's so, then they are more dangerous than I thought. Double our guard, be prepared for an attack both by magic and by warriors," he said. "If Emrys and Emrysa are still helping Arthur and if they are truly kin to Balinor, then heaven help us all if they catch us unaware or set the dragons upon us."

Helios bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Agravain then stood alone by the one of the windows.

_I will not fail you, Mother, _he swore. _I will not let your death to rid the world of those three be in vain. Whatever power they have, whatever forces they may have acquired, I will crush them all, I promise you. _

One way or another, there was going to be a battle that would decide the fate of them all.

XXX

With their new forces and everyone's faith and hope much restored, they began making their plans to reclaim Camelot from Agravain. One way or another, they were going to stop him and Helios and take back what was rightfully theirs.

Arthur walked with his Knights alongside Merlin and Mira-Liana in their camp, which was busy with preparation for the coming attack, as they spoke of their battle tactics, trying to decide what exactly to do when they got to Camelot.

"What about the drawbridge?" asked Arthur.

"Well-manned, as are the Northern gates," said Leon.

"And the battlements on the south side?" asked Arthur.

"Arthur, even with the magical aid we have and if we do actually get inside, Agravain and Helios still have their army," said Percival.

"How many do we have?" asked Arthur.

"Including the Druids, a few hundred," said Lancelot. "Our enemies still outnumber us three to one, but we've gotten by on less, if you recall."

"I do, indeed," said Arthur. He faced Leon and Percival, who looked concerned. "Look, I know the odds aren't exactly in our favor, but we do have an advantage. Agravain and Helios don't know of the forces we have, nor do they know that we possess a sword that can slay anything or that Balinor's son and daughter among us."

This made them all smile.

"And do you think they'll fight?" asked Isolde, appearing from behind them.

"Everyone here will fight for Arthur and Mira-Liana," said Leon. "They're our King and Queen and it is to them that we pledge our absolute loyalty to."

"And to Merlin," added Percival, as he patted him on the shoulder. "Camelot wouldn't be quite what it is without everyone's favorite warlock and advisor."

"It's not us they have to fight for," said Mira-Liana, gently as she blushed ever so slightly. "It's for Camelot."

The Knights shook their heads.

"No, old friends, it is _you _that the people love," said Lancelot. "And it is you that they will lay down their lives for. We would all ride into the mouth of perdition for you."

Arthur, Merlin and Mira-Liana smiled as the rest of the Knights nodded in agreement.

"Then into the mouth of perdition we shall ride," said Arthur.

XXX

That night, Merlin and Mira-Liana snuck away from camp yet again after enchanting Arthur to sleep soundly and not wake up, lest he'd notice they were missing and do something drastic. Though they knew they had many plans set for the attack come the morning, they also knew that they had to stop Agravain's magic as he was no novice when it came to magic. And they knew just how to do it.

Together they snuck back to Camelot and after using the ageing spell again, making themselves eighty years old once more, they snuck into the castle via one of the underground tunnel entrances.

They walked along one of the halls just as Agravain's voice wafted to them.

"…emissaries to any of the lands that those three could've reached by now. I want a price on their heads so large that every bounty hunter within a thousand leagues will go after them," he said, to one of his guards.

Smirking, Merlin and Mira-Liana let out a cackle as they swept past, allowing Agravain to see them and catch him off guard.

"Oh, good heavens, it's them! It's Emrys and Emrysa, they're here!" he cried, looking terrified.

"Guards, with me!" barked Helios, as he and his men took off.

The warning bell went off and there was a large search for Merlin and Mira-Liana, but the twins could be tricky at times and they were able to evade their pursuers. Aside from knocking out one guard when their backs were turned, they managed to get to Agravain's chambers with hardly any trouble whatsoever.

Once inside, they quickly made up a little doll made of straw and in their joined hands, set it afire before concealing it under Agravain's bed. The enchanted doll would bind Agravain's powers, which gave their side an advantage.

As soon as that task was completed, they concealed themselves under the disguise of the palace guards and placed special items on the cell doors that would cause them to break open when the attack occurred the next day.

Quite satisfied with their work, Merlin and Mira-Liana then left the castle and went back to the camp.

XXX

They left Agravain in a state of panic, as he was unaware of their motives for coming to the castle, where they were or what on earth they had just done. Helios could not calm him down, despite his best efforts to do so.

"We've searched everywhere, Agravain," he said as the two of them talked in Agravain's chambers. "Those two have fled and there's no sign that they've done anything whatsoever, other than enter the castle. They cowered and trembled at the sight of you!"

"Are you really such a fool? They _cackled _at me, Helios!" growled Agravain. "They're anything _but _afraid of me! They're planning something, I just know it! There's too many questions that have gone unanswered here! Why were they here? How did they get past our defenses? Why are they taunting me like this!"

Helios tried again to sooth him. "Calm yourself, my lord. We must hold our nerve. If we panic like this, then we will lose the battle before it starts. You should get some sleep. I have this wonderful herbal tea from my homeland that'll relax your nerves. I can have it made and sent up to your chambers for you if you'd like."

Agravain took a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to calm down, knowing that Helios was completely right. He needed to stay calm and focused so that he could think with a clear head and smite his enemies.

"You're right, of course," he said, as he breathed deeply several times over to calm himself down. "The tea would be most appreciated, thank you. Have it made and sent to me immediately, please. And make sure there are guards on the door."

"As you wish, my lord," said Helios, as he left the room.

Before long the tea arrived and it did exactly as Helios had promised. Feeling much more calm and relaxed, Agravain climbed into his bed and soon fell asleep, unaware of the enchanted, slightly burnt, doll that lay tied under his bed and was slowly binding his powers.

XXX

At first light, the next morning, Merlin and Mira-Liana were aroused from their brief slumber by Arthur, who looked both concerned and a little irritated.

"Do I even want to know why it looks as if neither of you has barely slept at all during the night?" asked Arthur. "I know you took watch, but for heaven's sake, this is a bit much. Do I want to know what happened?"

"Probably not," said Merlin.

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me anyway. What did you two get up to, this time?"

"Only what we had to," said Mira-Liana, as she and Merlin stood up. "We snuck back to the castle as our old selves, scared Agravain half to death, enchanted and hid a doll that'll bind his powers for the time being, and prepared a special little something in the cells for the attack."

Knowing he might not take too kindly to finding out he was enchanted during the night, they left that part out. He didn't need to know.

Arthur's eyes widened as he sighed in exasperation yet again. "I don't know if I should be impressed with your both or scold you good for doing what you did. That was brilliant and helpful, but incredibly reckless and risky. Next time, _tell _me when you go off like that. With the way you make me worry about you, I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die before I'm thirty."

This made Merlin and Mira-Liana laugh.

"Don't worry, we won't go off without you knowing again. We promise," said Merlin.

"Now you just gave me reason to worry," said Arthur, throwing up his hands in mock-anger. "You just told me not. Now something's going to happen."

Mira-Liana laughed again as she kissed his cheek. "Relax. Everything's going to be all right."

He smiled and then kissed her soundly. "Whatever happens, know that I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," she said.

"And Merlin," said Arthur, looking up at his brother-in-law and best friend. "You're the best friend and brother I could ask for."

Merlin smiled. "Same to you, Arthur."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Tristan standing before them with his beloved Isolde. He looked nervous, something they found somewhat surprising, given what they knew of him.

"I apologize if we're interrupting, but can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Arthur. "What is it you want to talk about?"

To be quite honest, they had all half-expected the smugglers to be on the way by now, even knowing of Arthur's promise to them to restore their lost cargo. To find them still lingering among them in their camp was quite intriguing for them all.

Tristan sighed. "Arthur, all my life, I've shied away from other people's wars and despise the wealth and power that nobility buys with the lives of men. You and your family have shown yourselves to be different. You're not a semi-decent King. You're the finest I've ever seen and darned lucky to have such a wise and devoted family beside you."

"You've shown us that there is nothing more important than loyalty, love, friendship and family, and that you fight for what is right and fair," said Isolde. She shared a smile with her lover before facing them again. "For those reasons, we would like to fight at your sides."

The three of them smiled.

"Thank you," said Arthur, smiling. "We would be honored to have you at our sides. We stand together as equals."

Tristan and Isolde smiled.

XXX

Half an hour later, everyone was armed and prepared for what lay ahead of them. Arthur led the way as he wielded the mighty Excalibur. They split up in order to cover more territory.

Leon and a group of fellow Knights and some Druids snuck alongside one of the walls, and quickly fired crossbow bolts at the guards on the castle wall, keeping them from being spotted. Once the path was clear, they made their way onwards.

Percival was sent off with Tristan and Isolde and they dealt with the guards in their path quicker than you could snap your fingers with their skills and Percival's giant strength.

Arthur, Mira-Liana, Merlin and Gwen were in another group and they quickly slew their enemies before continuing onwards into the castle.

Each of the groups snuck into the castle, using whatever way they possibly could. Before long, the warning bell went off, but that didn't deter their efforts. There was many a great battle cry from the fighters as they fought in the ensuring battle.

XXX

Helios immediately went to alert Agravain, who'd just woken up from his sleep after having yet another nightmare. The nightmare had given him quite the scare and the warning bell wasn't helping matters as it possibly meant his fears were coming to pass at last.

"It seems we have company," said Helios.

"Emrys and Emrysa?" he asked, looking panicked.

Helios shook his head. "No. Arthur and those twins."

Agravain relaxed a little. "Then we must welcome my uncle and his family, shouldn't we? It would be terribly rude not to give our guests a proper welcome home, would it not?"

Helios nodded and then beckoned to the door. "Shall we?""

Agravain nodded as he and Helios left his chambers, still unaware of the magical booby-traps that were in place.

"Tell me of all that is happening, Helios," said Agravain.

"It is as we expected, my lord," said Helios, as they took their places in the throne room. "They are making their way here. They should be with us soon."

Agravain felt very smug as he smirked. "Then we'll be waiting."

He had a great deal planned for his enemies' fates.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," he said, to himself.

XXX

Meanwhile, Camelot's forces were fighting as though they were invincible and they were defeating Helios's forces in many, many ways.

Tristan and Isolde performed amazing tag-team moves, swiftly and skillfully defeating any foe that came their way. Leon, Lancelot and their group fought off the other men outside and they did so with great skill and power.

Percival, several of the Knights and Druids led an breakout in the dungeons. They destroyed the guards and eventually came upon the cells.

"It is good to see you," said Gwaine, grinning.

"I knew you'd come, I knew it!" said Mordred, smiling.

"Do you have the keys to free us?" asked Alator.

"No, we have something better," said Percival. "Merlin and Mira-Liana prepared something for the escape. You'd best stand back."

Jenrad, the Druid leader, had been informed of what the twins had done. He said, "_Alohomora,_" and snapped his fingers, as per Merlin and Mira-Liana's instructions, and then suddenly, a series of miniature explosions went off on every cell door and then the prisoners were freed as the doors either were reduced to cinders or fell to the floor, stunning them all.

Percival and the Knights of the Round Table quickly got over their astonishment at seeing such magic, and then they all shared a relieved embrace. All of the prisoners were okay, even Gaius was, and they were more than ready to fight.

"Is there no limit as to what those two can do with their magic?" asked Elyan, as they were given weapons of their own for the battle.

"There is very little, to be quite honest, Sir Elyan. Though, I fear that I must admit, their spells were tad dramatic, but it was impressive magic nonetheless," said Frik, smiling as they were unshackled and free to use their powers once more.

"We fight for Camelot!" cried Morgana, plunging her hand into the air.

"FOR CAMELOT!" yelled the prisoners.

And with that, all the Knights of Camelot and the entire Council of Magic joined in the fight, which grew more into their favor with the newly added forces of magic and warriors.

XXX

Meanwhile, Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and Mira-Liana caught up with Tristan and Isolde and they had made their way through the castle. They were now at the entrance of the throne room where they faced six guards.

"Six, one for each of us," said Arthur. "Take your pick. ON ME!"

And with that, they fought yet again.

Arthur slew the first man with Excalibur instantly. Gwen destroyed the second one with her blade. Tristan and Isolde dealt with the third and fourth. And then Merlin and Mira-Liana magically blasted the fifth and sixth guard with relative ease.

Once the guard were dealt with, Arthur nodded at them. "Ready?"

"As always," said Mira-Liana.

"Now!" said Arthur.

They broke down the door, using both human force and magic and burst into the throne room as they cried, "For the love of Camelot!" Agravain and Helios were waiting inside, looking very calm and confident and not the least bit concerned at all.

"Welcome, dear Uncle Arthur, and of course Merlin and Mira-Liana," said Agravain, smiling evilly. "It's been far too long." He rose up from the throne in which he sat on and walked towards the little group. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception, but it's hard to know who to trust these days."

Arthur approached him after sheathing Excalibur. "You've lost. As we speak, your prisoners have been freed and they're fighting with everything they have. Your armies are been vanquished."

Agravain paled a little, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry. Things didn't have to be this way, Agravain. If you hadn't been so quick to let your bitterness and anger towards my father consume you, you could've been our friend and ally. You could've been part of something greater than yourself. You could've been part of a family!" said Arthur.

Perhaps if things had been different, Agravain could've been one of them, but he had chosen to walk down a path none of them would follow.

"Perhaps, but we think we both know that's a lie, Uncle," said Agravain. "We chose our paths. I followed my mother, and you followed your father."

"I have not done what he did to those with magic and you cannot blame me for his sins," said Arthur.

"It's too late for that," said Agravain, angrily. "A son always follows in his father's footsteps. Sooner or later, you would've betrayed me and my kind, just like your wretched father did!"

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "I would _never_ do that. And do you want to know something about Uther? When he was your prisoner, he had a vision. He saw everything that Merlin and Mira-Liana have done for this kingdom with their powers. He saw everything and even though he knew the truth, he protected my family. And when he was dying, he apologized and asked for forgiveness for what he'd done."

Agravain's face was expressionless. "That doesn't excuse the things he did to me and my kind, and nor do I believe you'll be anything but like him. You have more in common with Uther than you realize."

"As do you," snapped Arthur.

Agravain looked furious. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys, Emrysa or your pesky wife and brother-in-law can save you now."

Everyone drew their weapons and went into a fighting stance as Agravain stepped back and then recited a spell. But nothing happened. Agravain tried again, only to obtain the same results.

"Not so powerful now, are you now, Agravain?" said Mira-Liana.

Agravain glared at them. "What have you done?" he screeched at them. "What did you two and Emrys and Emrysa do to me?"

"Not even you are immune to the effects of a magic-binding spell," said Merlin, smugly. "You're powerless."

Agravain looked horrified as he fled from the room.

"After him!" yelled Arthur.

Merlin, Gwen and Mira-Liana chased after Agravain while Arthur, Tristan and Isolde fought Helios and his remaining men in the room.

XXX

Gwen was the one who caught up with Agravain first as she briefly separated from the twins. She found him, wielding a small sword and clutching at wound at his side.

Agravain looked smug yet again. "Ah, the famous Guinevere. Alone without any sort of magical protection. You'll be easy prey for me."

"I don't need magic to be able to fight a gutless coward like yourself, Agravain," said Gwen, as she began fighting him. "This is for my family!"

They fought hard until Agravain managed to disarm her and was about to end it when suddenly…

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

Agravain was suddenly blasted away by a _very _angry Merlin and Mira-Liana, who caused part of the ceiling to collapse onto him as he was rendered unconscious.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Gwen as Mira-Liana inspected the rubble.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "I'm fine."

"Agravain's gone," announced Mira-Liana, as she rose up. There was no sign of him whatsoever in the rubble. He had slipped away from them yet again.

"We'll deal with him later," said Merlin, firmly.

He was right. Agravain could wait until he was found again. Right now, they had other matters to attend to. The battle was won and Camelot was theirs once again.

XXX

In the weeks that followed their reclaim of Camelot, things fell into place.

With the help of the Council of Magic, the damage Agravain had done to the kingdom was undone, Agravain's prisoners all made a full recovery from their time spent in the dungeons, Hunith returned to Camelot with the children, much to the relief and joy of their parents, Arthur was enjoying have Excalibur at his side and vowed to only use its power for the good of the kingdom, and the people of Camelot were extremely happy to have their true King and Queen returned to them.

Things were peaceful and joyful in the kingdom once again.

Late one afternoon as the sun was setting, Mira-Liana stood on the balcony of the castle, gazing upon her kingdom. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, just enjoying the moment.

Suddenly, she felt certain arms being wrapped around her. She smiled when she saw Arthur and then they shared a kiss.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to," said Arthur, smiling. "What're you doing?"

"Just watching the sunset and enjoying the peace for a moment," said Mira-Liana. "It's so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes, you are," said Arthur, making her giggle. "But yes, you're right. It's wonderful right now. Agravain's gone for now, our family's safe and all's well for now."

"As well it should be," said Merlin, coming up from behind them. "Hi. I thought you'd like to know that Tristan and Isolde have decided to retire from the smuggling business. They're going to settle down here in Camelot. And I've given them jobs that I think they'll find quite satisfactory."

"Excellent," said Mira-Liana, happy for her friends. She smiled. "You know, Igraine was right. The future will be when it's meant to and whatever happens, we'll stand together, united as one."

"Always and forever," said Arthur, in agreement.

"Until the end of time," said Merlin, grinning.

It didn't matter what came their way or what forces they fought in the future. One way or another, things would work out the way there were meant and Camelot would become the greatest kingdom on earth with its favorite trio to lead it. They would stand together as a family forever.


End file.
